Tea and Dauntless Cake
by i.heart.fourtris.div
Summary: Modern Day/AU FourTris story. Tris and Four first meet at the restaurant where he works then run into each other again later the same night and bond over many things, among them tea and dauntless cake.
1. Chapter 1

**New** **story coming soon to a computer screen near you! Hope y'all also check out my latest one shot!**

 **Tris POV**

I am asleep in my apartment before I am awoken by the sound of sneezing and coughing coming from Christina's bedroom. I get up to go check on her. Although I'm not surprised she is sick. The weather here in Chicago has drastically changed over the past week and despite my warnings, she has been going out every night dressed like it's still summer.

I enter her room just as she lets out a loud sneeze. I sigh as I take in the sight before me. A pile of used kleenexes is strewn on her bed and her eyes and nose are completely red. She's also abnormally pale and her hair is a mess.

"I told you so," I say, simply.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Shut up and get me some Tylenol, will you?"

I don't move and put my hands on my hips, looking at her seriously. "Please?" She finishes. Much better.

I chuckle lightly as I turn and head towards the kitchen to get her the medicine and a glass of water. I reenter her room and hand her the pills and water.

"Thank you," she says, her voice muffled by the congestion of her nose.

"So I guess dinner is out of the question now?" I say. We made reservations for a girls night out at a new Italian restaurant that just opened a few months ago. Normally I'm not a party girl but it's a new restaurant nearby that I've been wanting to try. It's more appealing me than a nightclub, for sure.

"You can still go if you want. You'll just have to call and change the reservation for one instead of two."

"I don't wanna leave you here by yourself when you're sick."

"It's all right. I can call Will to come over and keep me company. I know how much you wanna try this restaurant so I think you should go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I promise I'll make it up to you when I'm feeling better."

"Okay. I'm holding you to that. If you're nice to me for the rest of the day, and not stubborn about your health, then maybe I'll bring you some dessert. And I'll be checking in with Will while I'm gone to find out if you're behaving."

She rolls her eyes again. "Whatever you say, doctor Tris." She mock salutes me and this time it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"I have one request though," She says.

"What's that?"

"Even though I can't get out of this bed and help you, you're still gonna have to show me your outfit. And you better put on some makeup too."

"It's not like I'm going on a date, Christina. Why do I have to dress up?"

"It's a nice restaurant, Tris! And you never know, maybe you'll meet a nice, single guy there."

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend, Chris. I don't need to impress anyone. Let alone random guys at restaurants."

"It's been three years since you and Peter broke up, Tris. Time to find yourself a new man. You've been single too long."

"Ok fine. I'll try. No promises though. Not after I didn't even make it to a second date with Al. And that wasn't my fault."

"All right. You made your point. He is Will's friend and I thought it was a good idea at the time. You were already way over Peter by then."

"Well, now Al can't even look at me whenever we go to Will's place for parties and stuff."

"He liked you and you scared him off. What did you expect?"

"I wouldn't call it 'scaring him off'. I just didn't feel a spark right away and I didn't wanna lead him on. He wasn't really my type anyway."

"And what is your type exactly?"

"I don't know. My type changed after Peter. I realized I made a mistake by falling for a bad boy. I guess I wanna find someone who is strong but not macho and cocky like Peter was. Peter never showed compassion or empathy for anything or anyone, including me. I want someone who appreciates me for who I am on the inside and not underestimate me just because I'm a girl."

"Wow. That's deep."

"Oh shut up! I'll be back in a little while to check up on my sick patient and if you're nice I'll show you some of the outfits I bought the other day before Will gets here. Sound good?"

"Deal."

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Tobias POV**

There are days when I wonder how I lived outside of the military life. Being back home has been a huge culture shock for me these past few months. It's like I've forgotten how to be myself when I'm not in uniform, at some training camp or on the battlefield. Now here I am: a former active duty soldier turned 'veteran' working as a waiter at a fancy Italian restaurant. Sometimes I wished I could've afforded to go to college right away but unfortunately I had no choice but to join the army right out of high school. Now I'm stuck earning minimum wage as waiter. Guess it'll be about 5 years or more before I'm able to afford paying tuition for college. I wish I had a different life where I had perfect parents, a nice house, and a white picket fence. Instead I have a father in prison and a mother who abandoned me. I'm pulled out of my reverie by a knock on my door.

"Hey man! What's going on?" My best friend Zeke says as he walks through the door making himself comfortable on my couch. "Wanna hang out tonight?"

"I wish but I gotta go to work in a few hours."

"Ah I forgot. How's the new job going?"

"Unfortunately it's the best I can do for now with a military career and no college education."

"I feel for you, buddy. At least you weren't declared legally insane after coming home."

I roll my eyes. "Thanks Zeke. That makes me feel loads better." I state, sarcastically.

"I'm just joking, man. I'm proud of you and I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

I smile. "Thanks buddy. I missed you too."

 **That's it for the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coming soon...**

 **Tobias POV**

Later that afternoon I get ready for work and clock in as my shift is about to start. The good thing about working until closing is I actually don't have to be here all day and my shift is only a few hours. I get good tips which is nice. I've never considered myself a kind person but I guess I'm a nice and efficient enough as a waiter to earn good tips. Even though the restaurant has been open for about 6 months it still gets pretty busy. My guess is people are still discovering it. The dessert menu is very popular as well so that's probably why we're always busy. It's good to know that once people try anything on the menu they'll keep coming back.

"Ready to get to work, Four?" My manager, Amar, asks me.

"Ready as always."

I then get to work tending to several tables. Towards the end of my shift Amar comes up to me.

"Four, take care of table 9. That'll be your last one tonight."

"How many?" I ask.

"Just one."

I get a menu and head out the kitchen door to the dining area to table 9 in the back which is actually a booth, not a table. As I get closer I see a blonde girl sitting alone, tapping her fingers on the table. I'm immediately drawn to her piercing gray eyes. Her eyes are so stern, so insistent. Beautiful. I compose myself and speak.

"Welcome Caesar's. Can I get you started with something to drink?"

"An iced tea, please."

"Right away. I'll let you look over the menu and I'll be right back with your iced tea."

I turn and head back to the kitchen to fill a glass with iced tea and a lemon wedge. I return to her table and place down the glass in front of her.

"Have you decided yet?"

"Yes. I'll have the ravioli and a Caesar salad, please."

"Good choice and make sure you save room for dessert. It's our specialty."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Your order should be out soon. Let me know if you need anything."

I keep busy with my other tables but I don't forget to check up on the blonde girl at table 9. I watch her intently and inconspicuously enjoying her meal. I am surprised she is alone, but don't dare ask her why. She'd probably think I'm a creep for asking.

I walk over to her table, a dessert menu in hand.

"I hope you didn't forget," I say as I hand her the menu.

"I didn't. Since you advertised it so well earlier. What do you recommend?"

"Everything is good, but I'd especially recommend the chocolate cake. Around here we call it Dauntless cake."

"I'll take a slice of Dauntless cake then."

"Coming right up. And I'll bring out a to go box for you as well, in case you don't finish the cake in one sitting."

"That sounds great. Thank you."

After I bring her the cake and to go box. I watch her devour about half of the cake before placing the rest in the to go box.

"How was the cake?" I ask as I return to the table with her credit card.

"Amazing."

"Glad to hear that. Thanks for coming in. Hope you come back soon."

"I definitely will."

I watch her leave and my shift begins to wind down afterwards.

 **PAGE BREAK**

When my shift is up soon after the blonde girl leaves, I quickly clock out, change clothes and grab a slice of dauntless cake, box it up and head out to the café across the street. It's a small café that has really good teas. The manager, Tori, is super nice. She knows me now since I go there all the time after work. I always come here alone since I know Zeke and his brother Uriah aren't into this sort of thing. And after serving in the military for so long it's nice to have some peace and quiet every now and then. Better than paying loads of money for therapy. A bell on the door rings as I open it and immediately walk up to the counter and greet Tori.

"The usual, Four?"

"Yeah."

She hands me my drink and I pay and put a few dollars in the tip jar. As I turn to find a table I am shocked when I spot a familiar looking girl with blonde hair. She is sitting by herself at a table for two, sipping tea and eating the rest of her dauntless cake while looking down at her phone, her back to me. I walk up to her table.

"Excuse me, miss. Is this seat taken?"

She looks up at me and is just as surprised as I am when she recognizes me.

"Um, no. Please." She replies, gesturing to the seat across from hers.

"Thanks." I say as I sit down. "Still enjoying the cake, I see?"

"Yeah. Enjoying every bite."

I chuckle. "So, I don't think we were properly introduced earlier. My name's Four."

"Beatrice, but everyone calls me Tris."

"Nice to meet you, Tris."

"Nice to meet you too. Four, is it? Is that a nickname?"

"Yeah. Not very many people know my real name."

"There must be a pretty unique story behind it."

"Eh, kinda. I was in the military and served four tours of duty."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah. I returned home each time, mostly unscathed except for my last tour. I was injured so I got honorable discharge."

"How bad were you hurt?"

"Thankfully not severe, but I suffered a minor head injury, a broken leg, and cuts and bruises."

"Well, I'm glad you made it home safe."

"Thanks. So am I."

"May I ask why you don't use your real name? You don't have to answer though. I don't wanna seem rude."

"No, it's okay. Unfortunately I don't a good relationship with my parents so it was kinda my way of cutting ties with them. My father is in prison and my mom took off when I was six."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've learned to accept it, I guess. I have good friends so I'm happy."

"I'm glad to hear that. My parents died a few years ago in a car accident so I guess I can understand your situation at least somewhat."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. Like you, I'm learning to cope with it. I'm just taking it each day at a time."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"One brother. Older. But our relationship became strained after the accident. We both had different ways of dealing with it that the other couldn't understand."

"I can't imagine how hard that must be for you. Sometimes I don't realize that others might have it worse than me."

"I wouldn't say worse. Everyone has a past. I was pretty upset because I felt like he abandoned me."

"I'm an only child and I wish I had a sibling to share things with."

"We were close before, but without our parents it's like my family crumbled."

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, if you want to of course. I mean, I know we just met and all but..."

"No, it's okay. I'd like that."

I smile. "So does this mean I can have your number?"

"Definitely. If you give me yours too."

"Deal."

We exchange numbers.

"Well Four, I guess I'd better go. My roommate is sick and even though her boyfriend is taking care of her, I should get back. That's why I ate alone. She was supposed to go with me to the restaurant."

"Oh okay. I did wanna ask you why you were alone, but I didn't wanna seem like a creep."

She chuckles. "I might not know you well yet, but you don't seem like a creep at all."

"Thanks. I guess I'll talk to you soon then?"

"Looks like it. And I'm definitely going back for more dauntless cake."

I laugh. "You better. And next time it'll be on the house."

"Thanks. I enjoyed talking to you."

"Me too. Good night Tris."

"Good night, Four."


	3. Chapter 3

**I debated writing chapter 2 in Tris' POV but I've decided against it and will move the story along so stay tuned**

 **Tris POV**

I walk out of the café with a huge smile on my face. Four is so nice and the fact that he's attractive is an added bonus. Despite everything he's been through, he seems like he has a good head on his shoulders. Maybe Christina was right. I don't know what'll happen but I do know that I wanna get to know Four better. He was so easy to talk to. He understood me like no guy ever has before. If he talked to me does that mean he's single? I hope so. But yet I'd be surprised. A guy like him probably has countless girls throwing themselves at him.

I enter the apartment to find Will sitting on the couch on his phone.

"Sorry, I took longer than I thought. How is she?"

"It's all right. She went to sleep a little while ago. I gave her all her medicines so hopefully she'll sleep through the night."

"Thanks Will."

"It's not a problem. Besides, she's my girlfriend so it's probably more my responsibility than yours. She'd have probably thrown a fit if I hadn't come over."

I chuckle. "I guess that's true."

"Well, I guess I'd better get going. I'll call Christina in the morning. Good night, Tris."

"Okay. Good night, Will."

I see him out the door then head quietly to my bedroom and get ready for bed. I decide to text Four.

 _Tris: Thanks again for chatting with me. I had a great time tonight. I look forward to hopefully getting to know you more. Have a good night._

 _Four: It was my pleasure. I had a great time too. Maybe next time we can go out on a real date. I wish we could go tomorrow but I'm back to work, which will be torture since you won't be there._

 _Tris: Haha very funny. But I'm not opposed to going out on a real date sometime._

 _Four: I'll call you and let you know when I'm off work even if it's during the week. We don't necessarily have to go out to dinner. There's plenty of other things we can do, but we can talk about it later._

 _Tris: Sounds good :)_

 _Four: Good night, Tris._

 _Tris: Good night, Four._

 **PAGE BREAK**

The next morning I get up and go check up on Christina to see if she's awake. I find her sitting up in bed looking better than yesterday but still sniffling and coughing. This time she doesn't have a pile of kleenexes on her bed.

"Hey. How did you sleep?"

"Alright. I'm feeling a little better."

"You look better. You see, Will and I know how to take care of you."

She laughs a little. "Yeah I guess so. So what took you so long last night? How was the restaurant?"

"It was great. I think you'll like it. I decided to stop by Tori's afterwards and got to talking to someone and lost track of time."

"Who? A guy?" She nudges my arm.

I blush. "Yeah."

"So who is said guy?"

"Well, he goes by the name 'Four'. He explained his reasons for not telling me his real name and I respected that so I didn't pry. He was my waiter at the restaurant then came into Tori's not long after I got there and asked to sit with me. We talked for a little while and he asked for my number and he gave me his."

"Ooh! You just met the guy and you already got his number!"

"Yeah. He asked me out on a date, but it won't until he gets a day off from work."

"Well, I'm guessing I'll be over this cold by then so I'm gonna help you prepare for this date."

"I guess I don't have a choice, right?"

"Nope, but seriously whatever happens between you and this guy, anyone is better than Peter."

"I know and Four seemed nothing like Peter. He seems like a good guy from what I saw in talking to him. He's been through a lot but he doesn't let that bring him down."

"Wow. It seems like he's already spilled his deepest, darkest secrets to you or something."

"Not exactly. I mean, he did tell me that he was in the military and got injured, but his biggest secret is his real name. Maybe his family is supposed to be well known around town or something. He did tell me that his father is in jail."

"Oh wow. And his mother?"

"He said she took off when he was young."

"Poor guy. Must be tough for him."

"Yeah. I was surprised he told me all that, especially since we had just met. So, I decided that I felt comfortable enough telling him about my parents and Caleb. I did feel like it was so easy talking to him. Unlike Peter, he actually listened to what I had to say."

"I'm glad. Seems like you two have a lot in common already."

"Yeah. I do wanna get to know him more."

"Sounds like you're already smitten."

"Shut up."

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Tobias POV**

I'm currently hanging out with Zeke and Uriah in Zeke's apartment watching a movie but I don't focus on what's happening. I can't get my mind off of Tris. She's unlike any girl I've ever met before. I've never told anyone about Marcus and Evelyn before and even though we just met I knew I could trust her. I haven't even told Zeke and Uriah. When I came home, I felt lost and broken. I saw too many horrible things that no one should ever see. Something about Tris makes me feel alive and whole again. Like me, she lost her family. She understands me. I think I like her.

"Earth to Four!" Zeke waves a hand near my face. "The movie is over, dude. Were you even watching it?"

"Sorry. I got distracted. I was thinking about something."

"May I ask what that something was?"

"Well it was really more of a someone. I met this girl last night at work."

"Ah, I see." Uriah snickers behind Zeke.

"We got to talking and I pretty much asked her out."

"Wow. Already? I didn't think you were that bold. Especially after that witch Nita."

I roll my eyes. "A lapse in judgement."

"Uh huh. You were too good for her anyway. Eric got your sloppy seconds."

"They deserve each other. They're exactly the same. Eric is a jerk."

"You got that right. So when is your date with this girl?"

"Her name is Tris and we still have to figure that out with my work schedule. Probably on my next day off."

"Well, good luck man. Hope she's as great as you make her to be. You deserve that."

I smile. I can't wait to see Tris again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know when this chapter will be finished but I'm gonna get it started.**

 **Tris POV**

 ***a few days later***

Four finally texted me with the details of our date tomorrow. He wouldn't tell me much because he wants it to be a surprise. He's got it all planned out already. I'm truly amazed that he's doing this for me. Peter never surprised me with anything. I wasn't even worthy enough to get flowers from him. He would say that they were a waste of money. If flowers were so hard then jewelry was definitely out of the question. Peter was not in the least bit romantic or spontaneous. I reread my text from Four.

 _Four: I made dinner reservations for 5:30pm. I have something else planned afterwards that is best done before dark. You don't have to dress too fancy, but do dress comfortable. Wear comfortable shoes at least. No heels. I'll pick you up at 5pm sharp. See you soon!_

Christina isn't too happy when I tell her that I'm not dressing up too extravagantly, but we make do with a knee length dress, legging, and black flats. I do my own makeup and Christina fixes my hair.

"You look hot, Tris! I can't wait to meet your new fella." She winks at me and I roll my eyes.

I don't know where this first date will lead but I haven't felt this excited about a guy in a long time. I'm not interested in a summer fling. I know I'm ready for a long term commitment. My dream is to love someone as much as my parents loved each other. I know that wherever they are, my parents would want the same for me.

At precisely 4:55 there's a knock at the door. Christina squeals in excitement as I go get the door. I am met with Four dressed in blue jeans, a black collared T shirt, and a light gray jacket. **Get the reference of the colors? ;)** He has a small bouquet of flowers in one hand. I smile.

"Hey" I greet him somewhat shyly.

"Hi." He smiles at me.

"Come in."

I lead him inside and take the flowers from him.

"Thank you for these."

"You're welcome. I figured flowers were a requirement for a first date."

"You didn't have to, but I appreciate it."

"I'll take those, Tris." Christina says from behind me. I almost forgot she was here. I hand her the bouquet.

"Four, this is my friend and roommate, Christina."

"Nice to meet you." He says to Christina and extends his hand.

"You too."

"Are you ready to go?" Four asks me.

"Yeah. Let me just get my purse." I grab my purse and my jacket off the couch and sling my purse over my shoulder.

"I'll see you later. Don't wait up." I say to Christina.

"Have fun, you two."

Four opens the door.

"After you." He says.

We walk down to the parking lot. He leads me towards his car and opens the passenger door for me. I get in and suddenly feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. I take it out as Four starts the car. A text message from Christina flashes up on the screen.

 _Christina: He is soooo hot! Have fun and remember to use protection!_

I roll my eyes and stuff my phone back in my pocket.

"Is everything all right?" Four asks me.

"Yeah. Just Christina. She's a bit eccentric."

He chuckles. "I have a friend like that too so I understand. He's been ragging on me to ask a girl out for a while now. I've always thought about it but I needed to get my head back on straight after I came home."

"Understandable. It's been a few years since I broke up with my ex and dating wasn't really my priority after that. So where you are taking me?"

He smiles. "Well since I figured Italian was out of the question, I hope you don't mind steak."

"Of course not. I love steak and chicken and all that."

"Good."

 **PAGE BREAK**

We arrive at the steakhouse and Four opens the car door for me. We walk side by side to the front door of the restaurant, our hands almost touching. I have butterflies in my stomach already and our date has barely started.

We are seated and the waiter comes by to get our drink order. We spend a few more minutes looking over the menu before he comes back. After we place our order we sit in silence for a few seconds.

"So is 20 questions too cliché for a first date?" Four asks me.

I laugh. "I don't think so. We don't necessarily have to do the full 20, but whatever you want is fine with me."

"All right. Ummm...what's your favorite color?"

I laugh again. "Probably green. And yours?"

"Blue or black."

"How old are you?"

"25. You?"

"27. What do you like to do for fun?"

"Well I'm a homebody so I enjoy reading, spending time with Christina and my other friends, curling up on the couch to watch a good movie. Things like that. And you?"

"Pretty much the same as you. I like some outdoorsy stuff too like hiking. I've been taking walks around the city ever since I got home just to clear my head."

"Was it scary out there?"

"At times, yes. There were times when I didn't think I'd make it home. But sometimes I felt like I didn't have anything to come home to and I was afraid of being alone. It was nice to be around my fellow soldiers for a while. It was a different world out there and I got used to it and in a weird way it was my way of escaping my life here that was falling apart."

"I understand. Sometimes I feel like running away and leaving this city, but then I'd feel like I am leaving my parents memory behind and I can't do that."

"Wherever you are you wouldn't forget your parents but I understand that this city has good memories of them for you. And if you had left, we wouldn't have met."

I blush. "That's true. I'm really glad we did."

"Me too."

Our food arrives then and we start eating. The food is actually really good.

"So, can I ask you a personal question?" Four asks.

I nod. "Sure."

"What happened in your last relationship. You seemed uncomfortable when you mentioned your ex earlier."

I sigh. "Our relationship started out fine but as time went by things changed. Or rather, he changed."

"How so?"

"He always seemed bored when we spent time together, but wouldn't want to talk about it and didn't make any moves to end our relationship. Whenever I'd bring it up he'd play it off and say he did want to be with me."

"So what happened? How did you finally break up?"

"In a weird way it was mutual after I told him that I wouldn't get upset if he just broke up with me. So I kinda forced him to do it."

"Wow. That's crazy."

"Yeah. He was probably more upset than I was so it's like I dumped him."

"Better to know when to end it though, before it's too late."

"Yeah. That's exactly what I thought at the time. What about you? Did you date before you joined the military?"

"Yeah. I dated a girl all the way up until I came home from my second tour of duty. We tried making it work while I was gone, but when I came home that time she told me she was seeing someone else. I basically took it as her cheating on me. And to top it off, the guy she was seeing was sort of a 'rival' of mine. For lack of a better word. He and I knew each other but never saw eye to eye. We weren't friends though."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"S'okay. I don't think I would've married her or anything. She's still dating that guy so I heard. I don't really care what she does."

We finish eating and order dessert to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will be done before Monday night. After that I won't be able to update until next weekend.**

 **Tobias POV**

After we finish our dinner we head back out to my car.

"So where are you taking me next?" Tris asks me.

I grin. "You'll see. You're gonna love it. It's just one of the many secret places I've found since I've been home where I can be alone." I point to the ravine ahead of us. " I've started calling it 'The Chasm' because if you fall, well, you're done."

"You're not secretly a serial killer are you?" She teases, but then gets nervous. "I mean I know what you probably had to do out there but that doesn't mean you're always like that, right?"

I laugh. "Of course not. And don't worry, I'm not offended by your comment. I'm not unaware that the stereotype for military veterans is that they are traumatized when they come home and sometimes it greatly affects their mental health."

She relaxes. "Well I feel privileged getting to see one of your secret spots in the city."

"You should be."

I continue driving towards the small ravines on the outskirts of the city. The sun hasn't set yet so we should have a good view. When we enter the road that leads to the ravine I start getting a little nervous. I hate high places. It's a miracle I even enjoy coming here. Tris must sense my nervousness.

"Are you okay, Four?"

"Yeah. I'm not the biggest fan of heights."

"But you still come up here?"

"I ignore my fear. I pretend it doesn't exist."

"What else are you afraid of?"

I chuckle at her question. "Why do you ask? I mean, everyone is afraid of something."

She blushes. "I don't know. I guess I figured with your career and all, I didn't think you were afraid of anything."

"Do I really seem that macho?"

She shrugs in response, embarrassment evident on her face.

"I can tell you that I'm not. Remember how I said my ex's new boyfriend and I are enemies?" She nods. "He's the macho one. I guess I wasn't macho enough for my ex."

"I don't think that's true." She says. "I mean, not about the macho part but in the little time we've known each other I can see that you're a strong, humble, and compassionate person. Men like my ex and your ex's boyfriend are not humble, empathetic, or compassionate."

I smile at her words. "Well thanks. You're all of those things too, you know. I can see that in you too. Not just me. Despite our pasts I think we are doing just fine."

"I agree."

"As for my other fears, well, there's another reason I'm called Four. During my time in the military I discovered I was afraid of killing innocent people. Like the women and children whose husbands and fathers were enemy soldiers. I'm also claustrophobic and my last fear is...my father. One day I'll tell why." My voice is visible shaking as I tell her my fourth fear.

She nods, understanding. I also see a warm smile form on her lips and eyes. She reaches out and takes my free hand and squeezes it. My heart races at the contact. She probably can already guess why I'm afraid of my father.

We finally arrive at the top of the ravine and I park the car and we get out. I lead her over close to the edge where there's a perfect view of the sunset.

"Wow. No wonder you picked this place. It's beautiful."

"There's no one I'd rather share this with than you."

"Really?"

"Really. I enjoy being with you."

"Thank you for all of this, Four. I've never enjoyed a date with anyone as much as I've enjoyed this date with you."

"Well then I hope our future dates are just as memorable as this one."

"What are your other favorite, secret places in the city?"

"Well my main other favorite place isn't so secretive as this place but I really enjoy Navy Pier. It's nice to see the people and the kids enjoying the rides and stuff even though I don't really go on any rides. I guess in a way when I watch them I imagine what my childhood could have been. I wouldn't say I'm jealous or angry that I didn't have an ideal childhood. It actually makes me happy for those kids that their parents love them and let them go out and have fun and explore."

"That's very selfless of you."

"I've always strived to be the best I can be despite my past. I know the kind of person I don't wanna be."

"Well I think you are doing a great job so far. And maybe next time we can hit Navy Pier."

"I'd like that."

By now the sun has set and as much as I don't want this date to end I know that it is getting late.

"It's getting late." I say. "I should probably take you home. Your roommate is probably eager to know how our date went."

She rolls her eyes and laughs. "Unfortunately you're probably right."

In that moment I feel the urge to kiss her but I don't know if she's ready. I don't know if she will think I'm moving too fast. I decide to take the risk.

"Tris?"

"Yes, Four?"

"Can I...?" I start saying but am cut off by Tris stepping towards me and pressing her lips to mine. For a moment I freeze but then relax and kiss her back, placing my hands firmly on her waist. Hers go around my neck, her fingers massaging the hair on the back of my neck. Our mouths move in sync. After a minute or two we pull away for air.

"I was gonna ask if I could kiss you." I say, grinning.

"I know." She replies, smiling.

I take her hand and lead her to the car. The drive back to her apartment is quiet. When we arrive she unfastens her seatbelt and turns to me.

"Thanks again for a wonderful evening, Four."

I smile softly and respond by leaning in to kiss her again.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I say.

"I'll be waiting."

She exits the car but turns to look back she is walking towards the apartment building. She stops at the door and blows me a kiss then heads inside.

Man, I'm falling for her so hard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! I know I said I'd update "this weekend" and it's already Sunday night but I promise I'll have this chapter completed within the next few days. Thanks for the reviews so far.**

 **Tris POV**

I get to the door to the apartment and brace myself for what's waiting on the other side. I chuckle to myself then open the door. I hear Christina's squeal. She's, of course, sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Details!" She squeals, bouncing up and down.

I roll my eyes but sit down next to her. "I had a great time." I say, simply even though I know that's not a sufficient enough answer for her.

"And?" She motions for me to continue.

"We went to a steakhouse then afterwards he took me to watch the sunset then...we kissed."

"Kissing on the first date. Dang, girl! Was he a good kisser?"

I blush. "Yeah."

"Looks like you've hit the jackpot with this guy."

"I'd like to hope so. This was barely our first date. I don't wanna rush into anything and he doesn't either. We'll take our time and see where it goes."

"Oh come on! Don't be such a pessimist, Tris. Like you said, he doesn't seem at all like Peter. I could see that in the two minutes after meeting him."

"That's exactly why I don't wanna rush things with him. So far he seems worth it and I'm ready to give whatever this is a shot. As much as I don't wanna get hurt, I don't wanna hurt him either after everything he's been through."

"You guys would be idiots not to give each other a chance. He seems good for you, Tris. As your friend, I just want what's best for you. I want you to be happy. You deserve it."

"Thanks Christina."

 **PAGE BREAK**

I watch Tris enter her apartment building and suddenly miss her already. The drive back to my apartment is quiet except for the radio. I kissed Tris tonight and she kissed me back. I've never kissed a girl on the first date. I thought that I was happy with Nita, but I realize that I was only fooling myself. She obviously didn't feel the same way if she left me for Eric of all people. She knew I hated him and still got together with him. I had already been betrayed by my parents and knowing Nita betrayed me too was too much for me to handle. But Tris, she is different. She seems incapable of hurting a fly. Her brother betrayed her, abandoned her yet she is still moving forward with her life. She is so strong and I feel like I don't deserve her, but I want to be with her.

I get home and head straight to bed. I dream of Tris that night and of our possible future. For once I don't have a nightmare of my father or of my time overseas. Although I think what I endured at the hands of my father was ten times worse than what I saw in the war.

The next day there's a rapid knocking on my door. It could only be Zeke. Tris and I at least have one thing in common: we both have crazy best friends. Although I didn't see the text Tris got from her friend Christina last night I can easily guess what it said. That's the thing about most girls who want to date me. They only see me as a piece of meat but never want to get to know the real me. Tris doesn't seem anything like and I'm glad.

"Four, my main man! How did your hot date go last night?" He asks, walking past me inside.

I roll my eyes. "I wouldn't call it a 'hot date' when all we did was go out to dinner then watch the sunset. But I did have a great time. She's a great girl."

"So, when can I meet said girl?"

"Soon. But I want to spend more time with her before introducing her to anybody. I just want to be around her all the time."

"Dude, you're seriously whipped but I look forward to meeting her."

"Maybe I'll throw a barbecue soon and invite her. I honestly haven't thought that far ahead. Like I said, I'd rather have the second date first."

"So, what's she like?"

"She's short with light brown hair and gray eyes. After initially meeting her at the restaurant I saw her again afterwards at Tori's. She likes tea like me. She loved the dauntless cake, obviously. She has an older brother but her parents died a few years ago. Unfortunately she and her brother aren't close anymore because of what happened."

"Poor girl. Well, I look forward to meeting her. I'm sure she will fit in with our group."

"I think so too."

 **PAGE BREAK**

Over the day few days Tris and I text each other back and forth. I've been working long hours lately so I haven't been able to see her as much as I'd like to. I decide to tell her that she should come by the restaurant during my shift and bring Christina. I did promise her free dauntless cake after all. I also wanna introduce her to my boss and friend, Amar. Amar has become like a father figure to me. He knows what I've been through and is so supportive of me. He's helped me a lot since I've come home.

"So who is this girl that has stolen your heart?" Amar asks me when I arrive.

I blush. "Her name is Tris. Technically we've only been on one date. Tonight is more of an impromptu date since I'm working and she's bringing her friend who hasn't been here yet."

"Well, from what you've told me already about her she seems like a great girl. Maybe she'll warm up your cold heart."

I roll my eyes. "I don't have a cold heart. I just haven't found the right girl. And I'm afraid."

"Four, I've told you this a million times. You are nothing like him. You need to give yourself more credit."

I sigh. "I know, but it's hard sometimes still. I'm afraid that I'll lose my temper and do something I regret. I don't wanna put anyone through that."

"You won't. You are a good person, Four. Don't forget that."

I smile.

 **To be continued in the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 is finally done. Sorry for the delay. This chapter will be done before Christmas. I'll try to get the next chapter done as well before then.**

 **Tris POV**

Four and I agreed on an informal date tonight since he's working. I asked Christina if she and Will wanted to try out the restaurant and they agreed. Christina, of course, insisted we dress up and do our hair and makeup like she made me do last time. Four told me that he's going to introduce me to his boss who is also a good friend of his. I'm a little nervous, surprisingly. Four briefly mentioned that his boss is like a father to him.

Christina and I spend two hours getting ready before Will picks us up. I'm excited to see Four. I've missed him. We walk into the restaurant and my eyes immediately land on Four. He's waiting for us with a huge smile on his face when he sees me.

"Hi." He says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Hi." I pull away and turn to Christina and Will. "Four, this is Christina's boyfriend, Will.

They shake hands.

"It's nice to see you again, Four." Christina says.

"You too. Let me take you to your booth and then Tris, I want to introduce you to a friend of mine."

He leads us over a booth and I stay standing and follow him to the back of the restaurant near the kitchen. I then see a middle aged man with almost shoulder length, curly dark hair walk towards us.

"So, you must be Tris. I'm Amar. I've heard a lot about you from Four here. It's a pleasure to meet you." He says.

"Likewise." I reply.

"I might be Four's boss but he's become like a son to me and even though it just happened, I've never seen him this happy since he met you. I hope you know that." I blush and I can tell Four is blushing too.

"Thanks. We are just friends but you never know what the future holds. I definitely want to get to know him better."

"I know he feels the same way about you." He replies, clapping Four's shoulder.

"I'm still here you know." Four says and we all laugh.

"Well, I better get back to work." Amar says. "I hope you enjoy your meal. It's on the house." He starts to walk away but then stops and turns to me. "And take good care of this one. He's worth it. "

"Thank you, Amar. I will."

"And Four, when your guests are done you can be done with your shift. I'm sure you two wanna spend some alone time together before the night is over."

He walks back into the kitchen leaving us standing there.

"Sorry about that. He likes embarrassing me."

"It's not a problem. I can see how much he cares about you. He seems like a great guy and father figure for you."

"He is. I don't know where I'd be without him. I owe most of my recovery process to him. He was obviously gracious enough to offer me a job here when I couldn't find any work. He's helped me so much."

We walk back to the table and I feel his hand slip into mine. I squeeze it and smile at him.

I sit down and Four takes our order. We eat and talk with Four occasionally coming by and joining in our conversation. When he brings out our dessert he sits down next to me with a slice of his own and gives me a smile which I return. I feel him grab my hand under the table.

We spend some more time talking and laughing. Four and Will seem to be getting along good and even start talking about guy stuff. Four even tells him that he'll be welcome to hang out with him and his guy friends whenever he wants. Finally we decide to head out. I tell Christina that I'm gonna spend more time with Four and that he'd take me home and not to worry about me.

"I'll see you later then." I say to Christina.

"Okay. I might stay at Will's tonight but I don't know yet. I'll text you soon though and let you know."

"Sounds good."

Once Christina and Will are out of sight Four takes my hand and leads me across the street to Tori's. When we walk in Tori is behind the counter and looks up to see us enter. I notice her eyes immediately land on our joined hands.

"Hey Tris, Four."

"Hey Tori." We both reply.

"So, what's going on? What's this?" She points down to our hands.

"We're dating." Four answers.

"I noticed you two talking comfortably last time you were here."

"Yeah. That basically started it all. We had just met earlier that night across the street at Caesar's where I work."

"Awesome! So the usual for you two?"

"Yes."

We find a table and sit, drinking our tea.

"So, was tonight still a real date?" Four asks me.

"Yeah, of course. I don't mind where we are and what we do."

"Good. This weekend I wanna cook for you. I'm off on Saturday and I can show you my place."

"That sounds great. I'd love to see your house. It's not like a bachelor pad with a huge mess and a man cave, is it?" I ask, teasingly.

He laughs. "No, it's not. I try to keep it as clean as I can and I don't really care for a man cave."

"Well, I can't wait."

We finish up and say bye to Tori before heading out again. We walk along, hand in hand past the nearby shops. When we get to the center of the outlet mall near the water fountain Four stops and turns to me.

"Tris, there's something I've been wanting to ask you. I know we just met but I feel like I've known you forever. It would be an honor if you'd say yes to being my girlfriend."

I smile and stand up on my tiptoes and kiss him on the lips.

"Four, I would love to be your girlfriend."

He smiles and kisses me again. I wrap my arms tight around his neck. There's nowhere I'd rather be.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm using this AN as a placeholder for the next chapter. Hope everyone has a happy holiday! I'm gonna do this chapter in Tris' POV and maybe the next chapter of the same events in Tobias' POV.**

 **This chapter might be a bit graphic and disturbing.**

 **Tris POV**

I don't know why I'm nervous about going to Four's house for dinner. I've been feeling so many emotions lately and it took me until today to realize that it's him. Something about him makes me feel like I'm about to fall. Or turn into liquid. Or burst into flames. I stand in front of his house and take a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Seconds later I hear the lock click and the door opens. There he stands looking as handsome as ever and with a huge smile on his face. He immediately pulls me to him and our lips meet. Even when we break the kiss he doesn't let go of me and I wrap my arms tight around him.

"Hey." He whispers in my ear before pulling back slightly.

"Hi."

We kiss again briefly then step inside. I almost gasp when I see the inside of his house. It's a cozy, two story house that seems perfect for Four.

"Would you like a tour first then we can open a bottle of wine?"

"That sounds great."

He takes my hand and leads me through the foyer to the nearest room which is medium sized sitting area with a couch, TV, and a shelf with various books. The room connects to the kitchen where we go next. I immediately inhale the aroma of delicious food. His kitchen is huge with all the latest appliances.

"It smells amazing in here. You didn't tell me you could cook."

"I had to learn at an early age. It took lots of practice but I do my best."

Suddenly I remember what he said about his parents the night we met. I decide not to ask. He said he'd tell me when he's ready.

"Let's go upstairs really quick. Dinner looks about ready."

"We walk upstairs and he leads me to the master bedroom - his bedroom. The first thing that catches my eye is the wall above the bed with the words "Fear God Alone". He follows my gaze.

"That's incredible." I say.

"I am not really good with decorating my house but this means a lot to me."

"I can see why. It's perfect."

We head back downstairs just as the timer on the stove goes off. I notice the table is already set and on the counter is a perfectly frosted Dauntless cake on a fancy cake plate.

"Go ahead and sit down and I'll bring the food to the table. You're my guest so leave everything to me."

I smile. "If you insist."

"I do. To tell you the truth you're the first girl I've ever cooked a meal for."

"I'm honored to be the first."

He sets all the food on the table which consists of chicken, roasted potatoes and a salad. When his back is to me I notice a tattoo on the back of his neck creeping out from the top of his shirt. He pours me and himself a glass of wine before sitting down.

"This looks and smells amazing." I remark. "It's been a long time since I've had a legitimate home cooked meal."

"You and Christina don't cook?"

"We do but it's not the same. At least for me it isn't. Ever since my parents died and my brother left I've forgotten what it's like to have those kind of traditions. My mom was a great cook and always knew how to bring the family together. The holidays especially are the hardest."

"I understand. I wish I could've gotten the chance to meet them. They sound like good people. Unlike my parents."

"You said your mom left. Do you know what happened to her?"

"At first I didn't, no, but a few years ago she reached out to me. It was right before I left for boot camp. It wasn't exactly a pleasant reunion."

"Where did she go?"

"She moved to St. Louis but ended up coming back to Chicago for reasons I don't know and don't really care to know. I've seen her a couple times since I got home but things will never be the same."

"May I ask why she left in the first place? Whatever it is, you can trust me."

"I know and thank you. I appreciate that." He exhales. "My mother left because my father was physically and verbally abusive. I was very young but I remember every time he hit her and every horrible word he said. After she left it didn't take long for my father to find his next victim."

I gasp and tears start to form in my eyes. I honestly was not expecting to hear that.

"For years I endure things that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Even worse than anything I saw overseas. Every day was the same nightmare. Sometimes I can still hear the crack of the belt connecting with my skin and me trying to keep myself from screaming. If I even made the slightest noise the next hit would only be harder. Sometimes I wonder how I even survived the night. I would have to clean up my own blood from the floor. Most of the time I couldn't even bandage myself because even a bandage against my raw skin was painful.

He pauses and a stream of tears is running down my face. He reaches across the table and gently wipes them away before continuing.

"When I didn't get the belt he'd instead lock me in the closet for hours without food and water. Sometimes he wouldn't let me out until the next day. That's the reason why I'm claustrophobic. It all came to an end when I turned 18. One night after he got drunk and passed out only after whipping me until I was barely conscious did I call the cops. They took him away and let me stay in the house since I was already 18. After that I joined the military."

I wipe my tears and reach across the table to grab his hand. He returns the gesture.

"You are so strong. I'm proud of you and I'm thankful to have you in my life."

"Thank you. I'm thankful for you too. I'm sorry if I'm ruining our date by telling you all this."

"You're not ruining anything. It's nice to finally have an honest conversation with someone I'm dating where we can open up to each other without being afraid."

He smiles. "Well, enough about me. If it's all right, I want to hear more about your parents. I want to know more about the people who brought into the world the most beautiful girl-woman-I've ever seen and who agreed to be my girlfriend."

I blush. "Okay."

 **To be continued in the next chapter in Tobias' POV**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm gonna clean chapter 8 up a bit before completing this chapter.**

 **Tobias POV**

I smile. "Well, enough about me. If it's all right, I want to hear more about your parents. I want to know more about the people who brought into the world the most beautiful girl-woman-I've ever met."

She blushes. "Okay. I don't wanna seem like I'm bragging after what you just told me about your childhood but..."

"It's okay. Like I said on our first date I was never jealous of other kids' normal lives. At least I'll know that you were happy growing up. That's all that matters to me."

She smiles. "I really was happy. I guess I had a typical childhood. I wouldn't say it was picture perfect but nobody's life is. I wasn't exactly the perfect child either."

I raise my eyebrows at her, incredulously. "Oh really? I never figured you for a trouble maker."

She chuckles a bit nervously. "I got good grades in school but did play hookey a few times and when I was younger I'd get my brother, Caleb, in trouble a lot. We are less than a year and a half apart so we always fought for our parents' attention. There was a time when I looked up to him, but he ended up disappointing me."

"Unfortunately, I think we both learned the hard way of expecting those around us to be perfect people."

She sighs. "Unfortunately, you're right."

"So, where is your brother now? Does he still live in the city?"

"No, he moved in New York. He met a girl out there so he stayed to be with her. As far as I know they are still together. He usually comes to town around the anniversary of our parents death but makes a point to avoid me. He goes to the cemetery early and I go in the afternoon so we don't run into each other. We did run into each other once and that's why he made it a point to go early before he knew when I'd likely be there."

"That doesn't seem fair to me. It seems like he told you when you were allowed to go. You should be able to go whenever you want."

"I know. Luckily I can go anytime throughout the year when he's not around. I almost doubt he comes spontaneously any other time to visit. I just feel like he did exactly what I don't want to do which is leave our parents behind."

"That's his choice and he is the one that has to live with the consequences. You don't need someone like that in your life."

"You're right. I can't force him to be around if he doesn't want to be."

"Well, how about we forget about our families for a bit and have some Dauntless cake. And if you want we can go upstairs and out on the balcony. What do you say?"

She smiles. "I say that sounds like an excellent idea."

I gather our dinner plates and take them into the kitchen and leave them in the sink. Tris helps me put all the food away before I cut us slices of the cake. I lead the way upstairs with our slices in hand. I open the sliding door to the balcony and allow her to step out first. The air is cool but extremely nice for this time of year. I walk over to the small table and set down the plates as Tris takes a seat on one of the chairs. I take the one next to hers.

"It's beautiful out here. The view is perfect." Tris states.

"This is the part of my house where I come to think. No matter what I do, though, I can't seem to let go of my past."

"I'm sure one day you will be able to. It's not your fault what your father did."

"Thank you. Even though you know about it, you're not giving me this look like I'm a kicked puppy or something."

"Well, you're not. You are strong and brave, Four."

I smile. "Tobias. My name is Tobias."

She smiles. "Tobias. I love that."

"You can call me that whenever we're alone. It'll be nice to hear my name again."

She leans towards me and kisses me gently on the lips. When she pulls away she smiles shyly. I can tell she wants to say something.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I noticed you have a tattoo on your back. What is it?"

I smile. "Do you wanna see it?"

She nods.

"Are you asking me to undress, Tris?"

She giggles, nervously. "Only partially."

I stand up and turn around as I lift my shirt over my head in one swift motion. Suddenly I feel shy. I bow my head slightly. I hear Tris standing up behind me.

"Wow. It's amazing."

I gasp when I feel her cold but soft fingers touch my skin.

"I got it when I came home from my first tour. Tori's brother George did it for me."

"What are these symbols?"

"They each represent a different personality trait. Everything I want to be as a person and as a soldier. The flames represent bravery, the joined hands for selflessness, the scales for honesty, the eye for intelligence, and the tree for kindness. The bigger flames point towards my heart. I partly got it to cover up the scars. You can still slightly see them and feel them."

"Well, I think you are all of those things."

I turn back around to face her. "I'm still working on kind."

"You are the kindest, warmest person I've ever met."

"Do you have any tattoos?"

"Yeah." She lowers her shirt slightly at the collar to reveal three birds just below her collarbone.

"They're ravens. Three for each member of my family, even my brother. I got it after the accident and after my brother left. Even though they aren't with me physically, I carry them with me here."

"You are amazing, Tris."

"So are you."

I kiss her lips and wrap my arms around her, holding her close to me. This is something I've never felt before. I think it's love.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE BELOW**

 **I'm writing this authors note in response to a review I've received for this story. I have never pretended to be a professional writer. I'm obviously not Veronica Roth. I don't intend to make a career out fiction writing. I do this as a hobby. It was suggested to me that I use a beta, however, with all due respect I don't have any intention to do so. I've read plenty of cliché Fanfiction stories and if mine comes off that way, that is simply my style. Of course, I would continue to appreciate constructive criticism but frankly I don't have the time to use a beta.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Just wanted to say thanks everyone for bearing with me. I'm gonna leave the AN I previously wrote there. If anyone has a serious issue with my story feel free to PM me. If it's not too much to ask I'd much rather answer your questions privately then for you to leave a scathing review for all to see. This chapter will be complete soon.**

 **Tris POV**

These past few weeks have gone by too quickly. Today Tobias is introducing me to his closest friends at a barbeque at his house. Christina and Will are coming too. I'm hoping to get to the point with Tobias where we have the same friends. He assured me that his closest female friends are really nice considering they are also the girlfriends of his best guy friends. One the girls is actually the sister of his best friends girlfriend. He's told me before that his friends don't know about his past and the situation with his parents. It means a lot to me that he has trusted me with that information.

A lot has been on my mind lately and there is something I've been wanting to ask Tobias, but I've decided to wait until after this barbecue to talk to him about it. I know that no matter what he will be open minded. Although we both know how we feel about each other we have yet to exchange those three little words. We aren't in a rush though and are just enjoying our time together. I'm the happiest I've ever been in these last three years since the funeral. A lot of time I wish my parents were here to see that. I know they would've loved Tobias and would be happy for me.

I help Tobias prepare the food for this afternoon. He's cooking hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill while I prepare the fixings and a salad. I found a box of brownie mix in his kitchen cupboard so we agreed on that for dessert. He filled a cooler with various beverages from bottled water to soda and beer.

"So should I be nervous to meet your friends?" I ask.

He chuckles. "No, I don't think so. I've already talked to them and they promised to behave."

"Would they not behave because of me or do they otherwise not behave at all?"

"Definitely the latter. The girls are great, obviously, but my best friend Zeke and his brother Uriah can be unpredictable. Like I said when we first met, they are the male version of Christina and there's two of them. So, you're lucky you only have one crazy friend to deal with when I have two."

I chuckle. "Do they actually listen to you?"

"Usually, yeah. Mainly because I can kick both of their asses and I have their girlfriends and their mom to back me up. If any of the three of us have a brain it's definitely not them and I'm not being egotistical."

I laugh. "I can believe that, I guess, even without having met them."

"They're good friends though. They're practically like my brothers and their mom has been a mother figure for me as well."

"Do you think you'd ever forgive your real mother?"

He sighs. "Honestly, I don't know. I need time and she knows that. She explained her reasons for why she left but it still hurts."

"Understandable."

I don't ask any more questions so we continue preparing the food in silence.

 **PAGE BREAK**

A couple hours later everything is ready. I change into a nicer, but still casual outfit that I brought in an overnight bag. Tobias asked me beforehand if I wanted to stay overnight and I accepted. We already talked about the potential for intimacy between us and I confessed that I wasn't ready and he understood. Tonight we just want to spend more alone time together.

"You look beautiful." He says as I descend the stairs. I blush.

"Thanks."

"Come here."

He smirks as he takes me in his arms and kisses me. Our kiss is cut short when the doorbell rings. He reluctantly lets me go to answer it but not before pecking me on the lips again.

"Hey Four! What's up, man?" I hear a male voice say.

"Hey Zeke, Uriah." Four replies as they exchange friendly slaps on the back. Four then swiftly takes them both in a headlock while they unsuccessful try to break free. I immediately notice their light brown skin and green eyes. Behind them enter two girls, one brunette and the other blonde. The girls and I laugh at Four's playfulness with the brothers. Four finally lets them go.

"Tris, this is my best friend Zeke, his little brother Uriah and their respective girlfriends Shauna and Marlene." Four says, gesturing to each one.

"It's great to finally meet you, Tris. My man Four here hasn't stopped talking about you since he met you." Zeke says.

"Likewise," I say, as I exchange handshakes with everyone.

We make our way to the living area and settle down on the couch. Each couple sitting together. Four wraps an arm around my shoulder and kisses my temple.

"So Tris, tell us about yourself." The brunette girl, Shauna, says.

"Umm...there's not much to say, really. I'm pretty normal I guess. I've had different odds jobs but haven't stuck to one just yet."

"What about your family?"

"Well, my parents died a few years ago and I guess you could say that my brother and I are estranged."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Just then the doorbell rings and Four gets up to answer it. Christina and Will walk in and are introduced to Four's friends. Eventually the guys head outside to start up the grill and Christina and I talk more with Shauna and Marlene. Four's friends are really nice and I feel like I fit in with them.

"So, how long have you guys known Four?" I ask Shauna and Marlene.

"A few years." Shauna answers. "We met him through Zeke and Uriah. They've been friends with him since they were kids."

"Should I be worried about other girls and things like that?"

"No. Four isn't that type of guy. Sure, girls come on to him but he's loyal. If you're with him that means he only has eyes for you."

"Did you all get along with his last girlfriend?"

"To be honest, no. Nita wasn't very friendly and only wanted Four to herself then when he was gone she was seeing another guy."

"Yeah. Four told me about that."

"Clearly he's much better without her and happy with you."

We spend the rest of the afternoon and evening talking, eating and playing games. Zeke and Uriah suggested we play Truth or Dare which consisted of us doing many weird but fun things. Of course I got dared to sit on Tobias' lap for the entirety of the game as well as play seven minutes in heaven with him. We made good use of those seven minutes and I wasn't nervous at all.

Eventually it came time for everyone to head home. Tobias and I decided to just head up to his room and relax.

"Did you have a good time?" He asks me.

"Of course. I really like your friends. They all seem to care about you a lot. I asked Shauna and Marlene a few thing about you. Just to get their perspective."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"I asked them what they thought about your ex when you two were still together."

He scratches the back of his neck before answering. "Yeah. They didn't like her and I should've listened to them."

"Well, at least you eventually figured out she wasn't the right one."

"Yeah."

I'm suddenly nervous because I don't know how to bring up what I want to talk to him about.

"Something on your mind?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"You can always ask me anything."

"Well ummm...next week is the anniversary of, you know, the accident and I was wondering if you could come with me to visit the cemetery."

"Of course."

I smile and eventually we drift off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 is finally done. Despite the one rude review, I'm going to continue with this story. I don't have a lot of concrete ideas but I'm sure they'll come to me as the story progresses. Thanks everyone again for reading and reviewing.**

 **And thanks leek812 for your reviews! Appreciate them!**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

Today I'm going with Tris to visit her parents' grave. For some reason it brings back memories of my mother's fake funeral. I knew very well that she didn't die but that's what Marcus told everyone we knew. It was his way of avoiding the fact that his wife left him because he was abusive. I don't care that he probably hates that I turned him in. That's what he deserved. Most of his acquaintances were surprised when they found out but there were a few who told me they had been suspicious that something was going on behind closed doors. Marcus would've surely denied it if anyone had tried to confront him at the time. My mother essentially left me defenseless but as I got older I knew I had to do something to fight back. Today isn't about me though so I'm gonna support Tris and be there for her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her as we prepare to leave to the cemetery.

"Yeah. It's always hard, but it's better than past years since you're with me."

"I'll always be with you, no matter what."

She smiles. "I know."

"Do you think your brother is in town?"

She shrugs. "Probably. Hopefully he already stopped by the cemetery so we don't have to run into him."

"If you could talk to him, would you?"

"I don't know. I do want to ask him why he left but I think he'd be the one that wouldn't wanna talk to me."

"If he ever did, would you forgive him?"

"I think I'd feel the same way you feel about your mom. I'd try but it'd take time. I wouldn't promise anything if he'd ask for forgiveness. Did you ever think you were making the wrong choice but not forgiving your mom? At least not yet, anyway."

"No, I guess I didn't. I guess it's safe to say that maybe we are both afraid that we'd be disappointed again eventually."

"Yeah, that's exactly how I feel about Caleb."

"Regardless of what happens between you and your brother at least you have more good memories with him to hold on to than I did with my mother."

"Is that why you can't forgive her because of what was lost and the memories you could've had but didn't?"

"Yeah that's a big part of the reason why."

She looks at me, sadly, then steps towards me and wraps her arms around my waist and snuggles into my chest. I hug her back, burying my face in her hair and taking in her scent. "I'm sorry, Tobias."

"It's okay." I say as I pull back slightly. "Today is about you and your family."

 **PAGE BREAK**

We arrive at the cemetery and exit the car. I take Tris' hand and she leads me through the grass, past the countless graves of those buried here to her parents' grave plaque. Finally we come to a stop and my eyes land on the plaque before me. It reads:

 _Andrew Prior Natalie Prior_

 _1965-2015 1968-2015_

 _Loving father and mother. Together in life and in death._

I wrap my arms around Tris and hold her close to me. I hear her sniffle and her tears land on my shirt. We stand there in silence for a moment before Tris speaks.

"Hi mom and dad." She starts. I stand listening to her. "I miss you very much. I wish you were both here with me to see how happy I've been these past few months. I owe that to a very special person. I brought that person with me today. It's my boyfriend. His name is Tobias. I know you both would've liked him. He's a good man and cares about me and takes care of me. I know you both were always worried about me when I was with Peter but I can tell you, without a doubt, that Tobias isn't anything like that. He respects me and treats me well. I hope that wherever you are you are both happy for me. I love you mom and dad."

I can't help but smile at Tris' words as I hold her tighter and kiss her temple. I decide that maybe I should say something as well.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Prior. My name is Tobias. I just wanna say that you raised a wonderful daughter. She is everything that I strive to be. I admire her so much. I promise that as long as she will allow it, I will take care of her. I've never told her this before but I wanna say this in front of you, the people she loves the most, that I'm in love with your daughter. She is the best person I've ever known."

I pause and look down at Tris who looks up at me in surprise. She also has fresh tears in her eyes. She stands on her tip toes and kisses me. As she pulls away she whispers, "I love you too, Tobias." I kiss her again. And she rests her head on my shoulders. Our moment of silence is interrupted moments later when we hear a voice behind us.

"Just my luck." A male voice says and both Tris and I turn around and Tris gasps.

 **To be continued in the next chapter. It shouldn't be too hard to guess who the voice belong to...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 took a little longer to complete than I anticipated but its done.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

Tobias just told me he loves me. And I said it back. I love him. I truly do love him. But our special moment is interrupted all too soon by a familiar voice. At first I think I'm imagining things, but I know that voice all too well even though I haven't heard it in three years. _Caleb_

I let go of Tobias and we both turn around. And there Caleb stands with a bouquet of flowers in hand and dressed semi formally for the occasion. I can't seem to form any coherent words except one.

"Caleb."

"Hello, Beatrice."

Something inside me snaps when he uses my real name.

"It's Tris."

He glares at me and rolls his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. _Tris."_

 _"_ I thought you would've already come by this morning."

"I couldn't get a earlier flight so I barely got into town this morning and didn't have time."

"Well, I'm here at the time you specifically ordered me to come so if I'm inconveniencing you, that's not my fault."

"I'm not here to start an argument with you."

"I'd hope not. I'd hope you'd at least have some respect for our parents." I say, gesturing to the plaque. "What would they say if they knew you and aren't speaking and haven't spoken since they died? What would they say if they knew that you left me here to fend for myself and followed some girl to New York?" **(A/N: "some girl" isn't necessarily Susan from Veronica's original story but an unnamed character I made up for this story. While Tobias might be present in this scene for my story I decided to forgo including a significant other for Caleb.)**

"I didn't just follow some girl. I was offered a job and couldn't pass it up."

"Oh so then my feelings and my opinion didn't matter? You chose a job over your sister. I was still grieving when you left. You left as if nothing happened, as if our parents didn't just die! You were only thinking about yourself! You are selfish and a coward!"

Caleb doesn't react and I almost lunge at him but I feel Tobias place a hand on my waist and the other on my shoulder.

"And who's this?" Caleb asks, effectively changing the subject.

"He's my boyfriend. The only person besides my friends that actually cares about me. Unlike my own brother."

"Well, I hope you don't make the same mistake like you did with Peter."

"First of all, he's nothing like Peter. And second of all, don't talk about my boyfriend like he's not standing right here."

"Fine. So does your boyfriend have name?"

Tobias speaks up. "Everyone calls me 'Four'. That's the name I prefer to be called. However, your sister knows my real name just in case you were wondering. In fact, she's the only person that knows it and it's gonna stay that way for the time being."

"Fair enough." Caleb responds.

"Listen Caleb. I trust and respect your sister just as she trusts and respects me. She obviously told me about your parents without me even asking. And she has told me about Peter. I would never do anything to hurt your sister. I'm a military vet and have seen things I hope to never see again but I'm not insane. Tris misses you and needs you in her life."

"I miss her too. I was just afraid."

"Afraid of what, Caleb?" I ask.

"Afraid that you wouldn't wanna talk to me or see me. There were so many times when I wanted to call you but you're right: I was a coward. I'll understand if you can't forgive me but I hope you'll give me a second chance."

"I didn't make the choice for us to stop talking. You did. I tried so many times after the funeral and before you left to talk to you. It was as if you died in that accident along with our parents. I had nobody to turn to. I had my friends, but your decision left me empty inside."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm willing to give you a second chance but if you don't stick to it then I'm done. Sorry won't cut it just yet. You're gonna have to prove it."

"Okay."

"If you want, Four and I will leave to give you some privacy with mom and dad but we can meet up again later before you leave back to New York."

"That's fine. I'd like that."

"Okay. Well, my number is still the same, assuming you still have it?"

"Yeah, I have it."

"Call me or text me and we can meet up somewhere later today or tomorrow. When are you leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"We can meet up tomorrow then as I imagine you're tired from your trip."

He scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah I guess I am. Tomorrow then."

"Talk to you later."

He steps forward hesitantly and gives me a brief hug which I return then shakes Four's hand.

Tobias and I walk hand in hand back to the car.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 is finally done. Sorry it took so long. I've been spending these last couple days formulating ideas. I have a few but I don't know exactly what order I'll put them in but I will use them in upcoming chapters. Not this chapter though.**

 **Tobias POV**

I take Tris' hand, feeling Caleb's eyes on me as we walk away. I hope I made my case with him. I'm sure he'll have more questions for me tomorrow. I might have some of my own as well. However, I don't want to upset Tris. I know Tris wants to know why he left and I want to know too.

Neither of us speak. I wordlessly open the car door for her. Then walk around to the drivers side and get in. I don't start the car just yet and look at Tris for a reaction to what just happened. Finally after a moment, she speaks.

"I was not expecting that." She says. I think that statement has a double meaning, but I'm still not sure.

"About Caleb or about what I said?"

"Both. With Caleb, I guess it was bound to happen. I don't know if I fully believe or trust him, but I'm hoping for the best. I'm hoping he was sincere and that he will change."

"Yeah, I wish I had more words of encouragement for you but I still don't know Caleb and can't relate to your situation. I guess that's all you can do for now is wait and see how things progress. Maybe tomorrow will give you more clarity."

"Yeah, maybe. Regarding what you said..." She pauses, a grin creeping up on her face. "I said it back, didn't I?"

I can't help but grin back. "Yes, you did. I guess I was afraid you'd think I was moving too fast."

"Maybe if it was somebody else, but I am 100% confident of my feelings for you. I've been sure of my feelings for a couple weeks now. So, you're stuck with me."

"I'm sure I can handle that." I smile and lean over and gently kiss her on the lips. When I pull away I look deep into her eyes. "I love you, Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias."

 **PAGE BREAK**

The next day Tris and I get ready to meet Caleb for lunch. I'm sure he will give me the big brother talk and I'm prepared for that. I know that I'm not gonna want anything more in this world than Tris. She's worth it and has been since the moment I met her. I feel like my life has meaning now that she's in it. Maybe I can finally be happy after everything I've been through.

We agreed to meet at a local burger joint downtown. Caleb had called Tris last night to sort out the details. Tris is trying to be open minded. I'm curious as to what Caleb will have to say after three years. For Tris' sake I'm hoping things go better for her than they did for me with my mother.

Tris and I arrive but don't see Caleb yet so we go ahead and get a table. The waiter comes by and takes our drink order and we inform him that we are waiting on one more person. After a minute or two Caleb walks up. Tris and I both stand to greet him. Tris and Caleb share a more comfortable hug than they did yesterday and I shake his hand.

We sit down and start looking over the menu in silence until the waiter comes back. It doesn't look like either of them want to start a conversation so I clear my throat and speak.

"So Caleb, what kind of job do you have in New York?"

"I work for a research company. Our work is pretty complex and we deal with many different areas like medical and things like that."

"Sounds interesting."

"Yeah, it keeps me busy."

I sense Tris tense up when he says this and I guess she's probably thinking that he's saying he was always too busy to try and call her. I can tell she wants to say what she's thinking but purses her lips.

"What about you, Four? You said you were in the military, correct?"

"Yeah. I was in the Army."

"How long?"

"I served four tours so it was a long time. Hence why I'm called 'Four'."

"What do you do now?"

"Well, I'm saving up to hopefully go back to school. For now I'm working at a restaurant nearby. That's how your sister and I met."

"I see. And your family?"

"I don't have one. Not anymore anyway. That's one thing Tris and I have in common. My parents are alive but are no longer in my life and I'm an only child. If you don't mind me saying, Caleb, I don't know what happened after your parents died but if I were in your position I would've made sure to stand by my sibling. I couldn't do what you did."

"I did what I thought was best. There were just too many memories here. I couldn't bear staying."

"You don't get to decide what's best for me, Caleb." Tris says. "I stayed here because I chose to, because this is where I feel closest to our parents. As difficult as it may be, I can still find comfort being in the place where they raised us and where we were once a happy family. I looked at the positive. I didn't just run away. And if I didn't think that was reason enough to stay, now Four is a reason for me to stay. Shouldn't I have been enough of a reason for you to stay?"

Caleb winces but doesn't say anything. He knows she is right. I smile at her and grab her hand under the table. She lets out a deep breath.

"While you figure out your answer, I'll be right back." She says as she gets up heading towards the restroom.

Caleb and I sit in silence for a moment. Here comes the interrogation in 3, 2...

"So Four, how old are you?"

"I'm 27."

"Don't you think you're too old for my little sister?"

I almost roll my eyes when he says this.

"She isn't your 'little' anything. She is stronger and braver than the both of us combined. She has taught me more about life these last few months than anyone else has. And for your information, I'm in love with her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He sighs, and I know he doesn't have a comeback for what I said.

"As long as she is happy I will support your relationship."

"Thank you."

 **I figured this was a good place to end this chapter and not keep y'all waiting any longer.**


	15. Chapter 14

**The previous chapter is complete. Please read my authors notes at the top and bottom. Thanks.**

 **Tris POV**

I reluctantly leave the table and head to the ladies room. I kinda feel bad leaving Tobias alone with Caleb. God only knows what Caleb will ask him, but Tobias is strong and knows what he wants and doesn't take crap from anybody.

As soon as I enter the restroom I see a group of girls huddled together whispering to each other. They stop as soon as they see me. It doesn't take a lot of thinking to figure out what they were talking about. They clearly saw me with Tobias and are wondering why a guy like him would ever be with a girl like me. I mask my hurt by glaring at them and pushing past them and entering an open stall. I hear them leave the bathroom and I finish my business. Before I leave I take a deep breath and blink back my tears. I won't let them get to me. Tobias loves me. I know he does.

I walk back to the table and see Tobias and Caleb sitting in silence. I take this as a bad a sign.

"What happened? What did you say?" I ask, looking at Caleb.

"Nothing. Four and I were just getting to know each other better."

I don't really believe him so I turn to Four. He wouldn't lie to me.

"Four?"

"Everything is fine, Tris. I promise."

I give him a look like says "You better be telling me the truth"

He gives me a small nod, understanding, and squeezes my hand. Caleb clears his throat.

"So, um, Tris I just want to say that even though I'm leaving tomorrow there's a possibility that I'll be coming back to Chicago soon."

"Really? What for? Anything in particular?"

"I'm waiting to see if I'll be reassigned for work to a new location and the top choice is here."

"When will you find out?"

"Hopefully within the month. I'll let you know."

"Okay."

"Tris, if I do come back I want us to be closer, but even if I don't I still want to be able to call you and visit when I can."

"Caleb, I'm tired of holding a grudge. The ball is in your court. I want the same and hope we can meet halfway instead of me going the whole 100."

"I can do that. I promise I will."

"Okay. I believe you, Caleb."

We finish up and say our goodbyes.

"Take care of my sister." Caleb says to Tobias.

"With my life." Tobias replies.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Tobias and I head to the car. I do want to know what he and Caleb talked about when I was gone.

"So, tell me what happened when I went to the bathroom. What did Caleb say? He wasn't hard on you, was he?"

"No, he wasn't. He just wanted to give me the 'big brother talk'."

I scoff. "I haven't even seen him for years and he still thinks he can dictate my life? I can take care of myself."

"Of course you can. He just wants to know what you're doing and who's in your life. If he was concerned enough when you were with Peter then his behavior wasn't totally out of line."

"What exactly did he say?"

Tobias scratches the back of his neck. "He thinks I'm too old for you."

In my head I think _What?_ But I decide to tease Tobias a little.

"Well, you are older than me." I say, matter of factly.

"Yes, that whopping two year gap really is insurmountable, isn't it?"

"I'm just teasing. Caleb is ridiculous if he thinks you're too old for me. As far as I'm concerned, you're _perfect_ for me."

He smiles. "I think you're perfect for me too."

He takes one hand off the steering wheel and grabs mine and kisses it.

"Did something happen to you when you went to the bathroom? He asks. The question catches me off guard a little.

"Why do you ask?"

"I could sense something else was bothering you when you came back. I knew it wasn't just because you were worried about what Caleb would ask or say to me."

I sigh. "All right. There is something but I don't think the conversation is appropriate for the car ride."

"Fair enough. We're almost to my house."

 **PAGE BREAK**

We get to his house and I change into comfortable clothes that I leave here in one of the guest bedrooms just in case. I think I now spend more time at Tobias' house than I do at my apartment. But it allows for Will to stay with Christina from time to time. When I make my way to the couch I see that Tobias has also changed into a black t shirt and sweatpants. His shirt reveals all his muscles and I can't help but stare and relish the fact that this man is all mine. But it also scares me that he could be taken away from me just as easily.

I sit and immediately he wraps his arms around me and I snuggle into him.

"Tell me what happened, my love." He says.

I sigh and sit up slightly to look at him better. "I guess I was too oblivious to notice anything beforehand but when I went to the bathroom there was a group of girls in there and I just knew they had been talking about me or about us because when I stepped in they all stopped talking and just looked at me."

"Why would they have been talking about you or us?"

I groan. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Clearly they were checking you out and were wondering why a guy like you is with a girl like me."

"What do you mean 'a girl like you'?"

"I mean that out of all the girls you could have chosen, you chose plain ol' me. I know I'm not pretty and I don't know what you're expectations are and if you only want me for..." I don't finish before he cuts me off.

"What? Sex? Tris, I don't what delusion you're operating under, but this is all new to me too."

"What? You mean you've never...?"

"Tris, I spent the better part of the last decade or so in training, on the battlefield or in a hospital. And I got cheated on, remember? Anyway, even if I wanted to I don't think I would've enjoyed doing that with my ex, Nita. That's one of the reasons we broke up and always had problems. She wanted it and I didn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I just assumed..."

He blushes, red with embarrassment. "Well, you assumed wrong."

"I didn't mean to embarrass you."

He smiles and kisses my hair. "It's okay, babe. Just know that I'd never force you into anything you're not ready for. When the time is right we'll decide together to take that step in our relationship, okay?"

I nod and I can't help but giggle at something he said. He pulls back. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I'm just not used to anyone calling me 'babe', _babe."_

 _"_ Well, get used to it."

I laugh again. "Okay."

"And don't ever think you're not pretty, Tris. You are even more than pretty. You're beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

He is looking deep into my eyes when he says this and I can see that twinkle in his eyes and I know he's telling me the truth and I believe him.

"I love you, Tobias."

"I know. I love you too."

I snuggle into him and don't ever wanna move.


	16. Chapter 15

**This will be Chapter 15. Chapter 14 is finally done. I had a bit of writers block but I'm happy with how the chapter turned out.**

 **This chapter might be factually inaccurate. I don't know how what I'm going to be covering in this chapter works in real life. While it is fiction I don't mind being corrected so if anyone feels a real need to correct me, leave a review or send me a PM and I'll make the necessary changes.**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

It's been a few weeks since our lunch with Caleb. He called Tris a few days ago to let her know that he is in fact being relocated to Chicago for his job. Tris is happy. A piece of her broken family has been salvaged and I'm happy for her. Hopefully, Caleb and I can continue to get along. It's been almost a year since Tris and I met and it has definitely been the best year of my life. I don't wanna lose her. So much happened in my past and sometimes I'm still afraid that it will come back to haunt me one day. Unfortunately that day came sooner than I thought.

Tris is coming over soon. She decided to spend some girl time with Christina, Shauna, and Marlene. They've all become fast friends. I decided to spend my day off at home. Zeke had called but understood when I declined his invitation to hang out. I've been feeling on edge lately for some reason. Like something unexpected will happen and I'm proven right when my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and am confused to see what looks like a city or government number. I decide to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello. May I speak with Tobias Eaton?" A man's voice says.

"This is he. May I ask who's calling?"

"My name is Craig Duncan and I'm the head warden at the Metropolitan Correctional Center here in Chicago. I'm calling in regards to an inmate by the name of Marcus Eaton. Your name and phone number was the only one listed on his file."

"I guess I'm not surprised by that. I'm his son and only living family member."

"I see. Well, I am calling to inform you that Mr. Eaton is gravely ill. We don't know how much longer he has, but naturally we don't have the authority to decide anything regarding his current state of health or what should proceed if he passes away. I read his file and am fully aware as to why he is here, but unfortunately seeing as you are his only next of kin, I am unable to contact anyone else."

"I understand."

"I would like to discuss with you in person as to what will happen next should he pass in the coming days or weeks. He has been seen by a doctor and is currently in the infirmary ward. When you come this doctor will also speak with you and give you a more in depth diagnosis for Mr. Eaton. I would prefer if you come by tomorrow if possible."

"I guess I can do that. What time?"

"I am available at 10 a.m. When you arrive just inform my secretary that you are there to see me and she will let you in."

"I will be sure to do that."

"Thank you, Mr. Eaton. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I hang up and cover my face with my hands. I wanna scream but I can't. I don't know what to feel. I am confused, angry and frustrated. I was doing okay until this happened. A moment later I hear my front door open. I know it's Tris. I gave her a spare key not too long ago so she can come and go as she pleases even if she doesn't live here. I trust her completely. I sigh and get up from the couch.

"Babe! I'm here!" She calls out to me.

I try and smile to mask what I'm feeling as I meet her halfway and she leaps into my arms. I nuzzle my face into her hair and sigh.

"I missed you." I say.

I pull back and kiss her lips softly but desperately. She can tell something is wrong when she pulls away.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"No, I'm not okay." I lead her over to the couch and she sits in my lap.

"Tell me." She says, looking deep into my eyes and caressing my cheek.

"Right before you got here I got a call from the prison where my father, Marcus, is at. They told me that he's dying and since I'm his only relative, only I can make any decision about his treatment or what would happen when he passes. He doesn't have much time left. Tomorrow morning I need to go speak to the warden."

"I'm so sorry Tobias. Do you want me to come with you?"

"As much as I want you there by my side tomorrow, I don't want you to have to step foot in that prison, much less have to see the man who made my life a living hell regardless of his current state of health. I think I'm gonna call Amar and see if he can go with me or at least give me some advice on how to handle this."

"Okay. I understand."

I sigh and grab my phone off the table as Tris gets off my lap. I dial Amar's number.

"Hey Four. What's going on?"

"Hey Amar. I need to talk to you about something important."

"Is everything all right?"

"It's about... _him."_

"I see."

"Yeah. I was informed that he's sick and doesn't have much time left and I have to go down to the prison tomorrow and talk to the warden and go and see him in the prison infirmary. I was wondering if you'd come with me. I don't want Tris anywhere near him even if he's incapacitated."

"Of course I'll go with you. What time?"

"I'm meeting with the warden at 10."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 9:15, all right?"

"Sounds good. Thank you Amar, for everything."

"It's nothing, Four. I'm always here for anything you need."

"See you tomorrow then."

"See you then. Don't stress and try to get a good night's sleep."

"I'll try."

"Bye Four."

"Bye."

"You feel a little better?" Tris asks me.

"Yeah. I feel better knowing Amar will be with me tomorrow."

"So, even though you are Marcus' only family, does the warden know why he's in prison in the first place?"

"Yes, he does. He told me. My mother ended up divorcing my father after she left so she wouldn't have a say and obviously doesn't want a say as much as I wish I didn't have one."

"Are you gonna try and contact her to tell her about what's going on?"

"I know she won't care, but I probably should. I'll do it tomorrow after I see him and talk to the doctor that's treating him. I just wish I didn't have to deal with this."

"I understand, but you're strong and smart. Don't let him bring you down again."

"Thank you, my love. I'm sorry if this killed the mood and ruined our plans for tonight."

"It didn't. Nothing could ever ruin our time together. How about we order in and put in a movie?"

"That's sounds great."

"But first I have an idea."

I raise my eyebrows at her, curiously. "And what might that be?"

She gets up for the couch and holds her hand out to me. "You'll see. Come on."

I take her hand and get up as she pulls me upstairs to my bedroom. She points to the bed and I'm curious as to what she is insinuating.

"Take your shirt off and lay down on your stomach. I'll be right back." She leaves the room as I take off my shirt and toss it on the nearby chair and lay down on the bed. I hear her reenter the room and feel the weight on the bed shift just slightly. Suddenly I feel the weight of her body on top of me. Her hips situated directly over mine. Now I know what she's doing as she places her cold, but soft hands on my back and begins pressing her fingers and palms into my skin. I smell vanilla scented cream in the air.

"God, that feels so good." I say, my voice partly muffled into my pillow.

"Just relax." She says. I feel her fingertips glide over my skin tracing the flames on my back. Then I feel as one of her hands traces one of my scars. I've never let anyone touch me like this after what Marcus did, but when Tris is doing this I feel calm and safe. Finally, after a couple minutes of this I feel her fingers glide over the symbols on my back.

"Tobias James Eaton, you are the bravest, most selfless, intelligent, honest and kindest man I know."

She gets off of me and I sit up to face her. Her words make me smile and I lean in and kiss her gently.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know, Tobias. I love you too."

I put my shirt back on. "Come on, let's go back downstairs and figure out what we wanna eat and put in the movie."

She smiles and takes my hand.

 **A/N: The last part of this chapter was somewhat inspired by chapter 30 of "New Life in Portland" by m1129 and chapter 91 of "You And Me Against The World" by Cloakseeker. The next chapter will be Tobias' POV again**


	17. Chapter 16

**Please read the authors notes at the top and bottom of the previous chapter and leave a review. Thanks!**

 **Tobias POV**

That night I ask Tris to stay over as I know that I'll probably have difficulty sleeping given what I'll be doing tomorrow. I do my best to not toss and turn but that doesn't stop me from having nightmares about what Marcus used to do to me. Unfortunately I wake up twice during the night. The first time is at 2 o'clock and unfortunately I wake up Tris in the process.

 _In my dream I see Marcus walking towards me, a belt in hand. "This is for your own good. I was trying help you to be better."_ _He lifts his hand and I close my eyes as I hear and feel the belt connecting with my skin. I grit my teeth to avoid screaming. After a few more hits I lose consciousness then suddenly jolt awake. The lamp on the other side of my bed turns on._

 _"Tobias." I hear a soft voice call my name. I look around, breathing heavily to see Tris looking at me with a worried look on her face. She gently rubs my back, calming me down significantly. Eventually my breathing and heart rate slows._

 _"I'm sorry you had to see that. I haven't had a nightmare about him ever since I met you, but with everything going on..."_

 _"It's okay, Tobias. It's just me here. You're safe. He can't hurt you anymore."_

 _She kisses my lips softly then turns off the lamp and we lay back down. I hold on to her like she's my only life line._

In my second nightmare I see Marcus standing over Tris, holding his belt. I try to move but I'm stuck. I hear Tris screaming my name. The next time I wake up it is 7:00. Tris is soundly asleep, her breathing steady against me. I carefully loosen my grip on her so as not to wake her. I get out of bed, get fresh clothes and walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I let the warm water wash over me as I shake my nightmares away and mentally prepare for today. I dry off and get dressed. When I exit the bathroom I see Tris sitting up in my bed, smiling. I smile back, forgetting about everything else for a moment and just focusing on her. I sit on the edge of the bed as she scoots towards me and pecks me on the lips. She is wearing one of my shirts. I smirk.

"What's that smirk for?" She asks, chuckling.

"Well, it's not everyday that I have a beautiful girl in my bed and wearing one of my shirts, no less."

She blushes. "I happen to like wearing your shirt."

I laugh. "I know you do. What do you say I make us a quick breakfast before I leave?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"I'll let you get ready."

 **PAGE BREAK**

Just as I finish preparing scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast I see Tris descend the stairs, looking casual, yet still beautiful, in a T shirt and jeans. I make us both a cup of tea. Coffee doesn't sound like a good idea this morning. She sits at the table while I bring her the plate of food. I sit with mine.

"Were you able to sleep okay after your nightmare?"

I shake my head. "I had another one."

"The same one?"

I shake my head again. "This time you were in it. Marcus was hurting you and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Tobias, it isn't real. Marcus can't hurt me or you."

"I know. I guess I'm just afraid I'll still lose you somehow."

"You won't lose me, Tobias. I'm not leaving you. Ever."

She squeezes my hand, gently. I grab her hand and kiss it softly. After we're done she helps me rinse off the dishes and load them in the dishwasher. I check the clock and see that I have half an hour before Amar will pick me up. Tris leads me to the couch and cuddles into me.

"You're welcome to stay here while I'm gone. I don't think I'll be that long. Maybe two hours at the most, but hopefully less than that. I don't wanna be there longer than I have to."

"Of course I'll stay. I can make a quick trip to the store and have lunch ready when you come back if you'd like."

"That sounds great. That reminds me. Here's a spare key to my car. It only makes sense that you have a key for my car too."

I take the key from my pocket and hand it to her.

"Thank you." She says and pecks me on the cheek. We spend the next minutes in silence just holding on to each other and kissing occasionally. Tris is the only thing I need right now.

Just then the doorbell rings. I get up to answer it.

"Hey Amar. Come in."

"Hi Four. Hi Tris. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Tris replies.

"How are you?" Amar asks me. "Get some sleep last night?"

I shrug. "Not really. My nightmares have started up again."

He pats me on the shoulder. "It'll all be over soon."

I smile a little. "I know. Thanks."

"Shall we get going?"

"Yeah."

Tris steps towards me and wraps her arms around my neck while mine go around her waist. She kisses me, lovingly.

"I love you, Tobias." She says while taking my face in her hands.

"I love you too, Tris. So much. It's because of you that I even have the strength and courage to do what I'm about to do. Thank you for believing in me and loving me."

"You're worth it, Tobias. Always."

I kiss her again.

"You two are disgustingly cute, but definitely the perfect example of real love." Amar says.

Tris and I smile. "Thanks Amar."

"I'll be home soon." I tell Tris then follow Amar out the door.

 **PAGE BREAK**

We arrive at the correctional facility at 9:45. I am a little nervous as I walk into the building. The atmosphere here is almost stifling. We walk up to the front desk.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The woman at the desk says.

"I have a meeting with Mr. Duncan at 10."

She types something on her computer. "Ah yes. Mr. Eaton, correct?"

"Yes, that's me."

"All right. Well you'll wanna head down that way and you'll see the sign for Mr. Duncan's office. Another person will sign you in there."

"Thank you."

Amar and I walk in the direction we were told until I see the sign overhead. I sign in with his secretary than take a seat next to Amar. After about 10 minutes I'm called into his office.

"Mr. Eaton, please come in." He says. Mr Duncan is almost as tall as me with blonde hair and a beard. Definitely looks professional. I'm almost surprised that he works precisely here.

"He's with me." I say, gesturing to Amar.

I shake his hand then he shakes Amar's hand. We follow him into his office and take a seat. He goes around to sit at his desk.

"Thank you for coming in this morning, Mr. Eaton."

"You can call me Tobias, sir."

"Very well. Then you can call me Craig."

"And this is my boss and good friend, Amar."

"Well, Tobias. I know this isn't an ideal situation for you as we discussed over the phone, but unfortunately here we are." I nod and he continues. "I'd like to know a little more about your father. His file only details so much. How was it for you growing up in your household?"

I clear my throat. "Um...well, I'm an only child. When I was very young, maybe 4 or 5 years old, that's when everything with my father started. As you probably are already aware, he wasn't just convicted of child abuse but also spousal abuse."

"Yes. Tell me about the spousal abuse first."

"Well, just like with me, Marcus was not only physically abusive towards my mother but also verbally abusive. After about two years, my mother found a way out and left."

"So, you're saying your mother abandoned you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why didn't she take you with her?"

"My father was the breadwinner in our household, therefore my mother had no means of income or anywhere to go."

"I see. Did your father tell you that she left?"

"No. He told me that morning that she had died suddenly during the night. There was a funeral but I never saw the body and at that age didn't really think anything was suspicious."

"Understandable. Do you know what became of your mother?"

"Yes. She left Chicago then returned about 10 years ago. I joined the Army at 18 after Marcus was arrested and she contacted me not long before I was deployed. She had heard about his arrest. Our reunion was not a pleasant one. I really didn't have a lot of time to dwell on it though."

"Have you spoken to your mother since then? Does she know you're back home in Chicago?

"Yes, I have. Only briefly though."

"So tell me what happened the night Marcus was arrested."

"He had left the house maybe around 8 p.m. and locked me in a closet to make sure I wouldn't escape. He came back close to midnight then let me out and dragged me by the collar to my bedroom. I could tell he was heavily inebriated. Then he undid his belt and told me to take my shirt off then he began hitting me repeatedly until I lost consciousness. I woke up a couple hours later to find him passed out next to me. I looked down at my own body and realized I was in pain and covered in dried blood then I called 911."

I let out a deep breathe when I finish.

"Thank you, Tobias. I know it's not easy to relive these kinds of things."

I nod.

"Well, considering the current circumstances, really the only thing you need to do is discuss with our facility's doctor and decide if treatment is an option for Mr. Eaton. If the best decision is to move him to a hospital then we will arrange that. He will still be on 24 hour surveillance though with two of our guards. If not, then we must wait until he passes for you to decide on funeral or cremation arrangements for him. I understand you already took care of his residence and possessions."

"Yes, the house was cleaned out and sold and all of his possessions thrown out or donated. I kept some of my things but almost everything in that house reminded me of him."

"Very well. Now I'll take you to the infirmary so you can see him and speak with the doctor."

I nod and get up and follow him out of his office while Amar goes back to the waiting area.

 **To be continued in the next chapter...**


	18. Chapter 17

**I added some things to the previous chapter. It's nearly 2000 words. My longest chapter so far.**

 **Tobias POV**

I follow Mr. Duncan through various corridors within the building until we reach the infirmary. We walk past several beds where sick or injured prisoners lie. Each bed separated by a curtain. Looking at these prisoners takes me back to when I was in the army base hospital recovering from my injuries and waiting to go home. Many of my fellow soldiers died in battle or in the hospital. I'm grateful that I was able to go home and I do feel bad for these prisoners because I know if and when they recover they'll go straight back to their cell. I hope to never have to come back here for any reason.

Mr. Duncan gestures me inside a small office where a doctor is sitting at desk.

"Tobias, this is Dr. Harris **(A/N: Theo's character in The Benefactor lol)** our facility doctor. Dr. Harris, this young man is here for Mr. Eaton."

I shake Dr. Harris' hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tobias."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Harris."

"Please sit down and we'll get down to business."

I take a sit and Mr. Duncan leaves the room.

"So I assume Mr. Duncan informed you of Mr. Eaton's condition."

"Yes, sir."

"We ran various tests on Mr. Eaton when we noted that his health seemed to be deteriorating. His eating habits began to change drastically and he lost a lot of weight. We eventually discovered that he had a heart condition and a tumor in his brain. The tumor was found to be inoperable. It is only a matter of time. We are trying to make him as comfortable as we can. Unfortunately, I do not recommend moving Mr. Eaton to a hospital in the city.

"I understand."

"Mr. Duncan informed me of the reason why Mr. Eaton is an inmate in this facility when I started treating him and eventually came to the conclusion that Mr. Eaton's family needed to be informed of his condition. As a doctor, I do not condone what Mr. Eaton has done. On occasion, I have worked outside this prison and have seen cases similar to yours. I treated countless women and children for domestic abuse related injuries. I know it is a lot to ask but I would advise you to be as calm and collected as you can. I understand there's some unresolved issues between the two of you, but don't raise your voice at him and don't give him a reason to do the same to you. His heart is weak and he doesn't need that stress and nor do you."

"I will try, Doctor. However, knowing Marcus he likely won't be happy to see me either as I'm the one who had him locked up."

"You did the right thing, Tobias. Even when he can't see it. I'll take you now to see him. I need to do a quick routine check on him first and when I'm done you can see him. I won't mention to him that you're here until I'm done. Does that sound good?"

"Yes, sir."

"All right. Follow me."

I follow Dr. Harris out of his office and back out to the open area where the sick and injured prisoners are. I give sympathetic looks to those who catch my eye and continue following Dr. Harris until he stops. He gives me a slight nod and I stand silent and wait as he goes behind the curtain. I listen carefully.

"Mr. Eaton, how are we this morning?" He asks Marcus.

"As well as can be expected, doc." Marcus says, his voice instantly recognizable to me but weaker.

"Well, I'm just gonna check your vitals really quick. You are not due for any tests today so you can rest. Next week we will start up on them again, okay?"

"Whatever you say, doc. I know they won't do any good though."

"Mr. Eaton, just remember that you are still here. We will cross that bridge when we get to it. So far everything is under control and I will do my best to make you as comfortable as I can."

"Thanks doc."

"I'm just doing my job, Mr. Eaton. Before I go, there is someone here to see you."

"To see me? Who?"

I step forward into view behind Dr. Harris.

"Me."

Marcus looks at me, studying me then narrows his eyes. I try and keep my facial expression neutral, but I know it's just as hard and cold as his is. I feel like I'm staring into a mirror. His dark blue eyes are almost look black, like mine.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Dr. Harris says as he leaves but not before giving me a pointed look, silently reminding me of our conversation.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me, his voice suddenly stronger than it was a second ago. I refuse to be intimidated by him.

"Believe me, I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me here, but like it or not, I will be the one making the decisions about your health and treatment and what will come after."

"You're the reason I'm in this place."

"You guaranteed that the first time you hit my mother and me. I only regret not calling the cops sooner."

"You were always ungrateful and by the looks of it you haven't changed."

"Neither have you. Even in your condition you're still the sadistic man I knew growing up."

"Don't you speak to me that way. I'm your father."

"You are not my father anymore."

"If you think you're free of me, you're wrong. One day you may find yourself disciplining your wife and children the same way I did."

"You'd like to think that, but if anything you taught me the kind of man not to be. I'm not afraid of you anymore. I dedicated a decade of my life to protecting people and making sure people don't come into this country and blow up places like this prison."

"So, you save some lives and suddenly you're a hero?"

"I did save lives and I also saved myself...from you. I don't wish death upon anyone, but you don't deserve my help or my pity. And for your information, there is someone in my life who I will always put above myself. One day she could become my wife and the mother of my children. She has taught me more about life in one year than you and Evelyn taught me. Both you and Evelyn are cowards."

"Ah, so you know the truth then?"

"That surprises you? No, I didn't figure it out on my own. Evelyn sent me a letter. But that doesn't mean she's forgiven just like you aren't. I don't trust either of you."

"Why are you here then?"

"I can see that despite your diagnosis you are being well taken care of in the meantime. Mr. Duncan and Dr. Harris assured me of that. I will not have your death on my conscience as I'm sure you would've blamed me yet again for your bad luck just as you blamed me when Evelyn left."

"She left me for someone else. How would you feel if that happened to you?"

"Unfortunately it did happen to me, however, I didn't push her away. I didn't hurt her or tell her that she was worthless. That's the difference between you and I."

"I was only doing what I was taught to do."

"What? What do you mean what you were 'taught' to do?"

"Your grandfather whom you never met always told me that I would need to keep my wife and kids in line if I wanted to be a real man."

I shake my head in disbelief. "How could you not see how wrong that was?"

"Looking back on it, I'm ashamed of what I did. This diagnosis has opened my eyes."

"That's not an excuse. You should've thought about that before you did what you did. You never had to be like your father. You had the chance to create your own identity. That is what _I_ am doing. There are days when I wish I didn't carry your blood, but I am still my own person. Because of you I stopped using my own name and essentially created a new identity for myself. That is the mask I've been wearing for 10 years. I don't seek pity from those who know who I am. I don't know if I can ever forgive you."

"I'm not asking you to. Maybe one day when I'm gone and you have children of your own."

"I won't hide the truth from my children. They wouldn't deserve that."

"Just don't do what I did."

"I won't. I'm not like you. I won't lose the people I love."

"You've become a good man."

"Do you mean that? Even after you just called me ungrateful?"

"I realize that as much as I wanted to control everyone and everything around me, I can't anymore in my condition so, yes, I mean what I said."

"Well, I think we've said all we need to say for now. I will let you rest."

"I appreciate you coming. If I die tomorrow I hope you remember this conversation."

"You won't. But I will admit that I am glad we could have this conversation at all. I don't know when I'll come back, but I know this won't be our last conversation. I hope to have at least one more."

"I hope so too. Take care, son."

I nod and walk out and back to Dr. Harris' office and let him know I'm leaving.

"I or Mr. Duncan will keep in touch with you to notify you of anything new."

"That sounds fine. Thank you, Dr. Harris."

I shake his hand and walk back to where Amar is waiting for me.


	19. Chapter 18

**I added some stuff to the previous chapter. This chapter should be complete soon. I am formulating a few more ideas for upcoming chapters. I think I'll be splitting this chapter in both POVs. I want to at least have a little bit of Tris POV in this chapter. Not sure which POV will end up being longer though.**

 **Also, I updated the AN at the bottom of Chapter 15. I used references from two stories in that chapter and only credited one but now both are credited.**

 **Tris POV**

After Tobias and Amar leave I decide to take a quick shower then head to the grocery store. I decide to take Tobias' car. I'm surprised but grateful that he's letting me use it and that he trusts me not only with the keys to his house but also to his car.

I enter the store and grab a cart and start walking through the aisles picking out various items including fruits, vegetables, bread, chips, candy and cold cuts. I decide that since I probably can't get a whole Dauntless cake home, I will make some chocolate cookies so I gather all the necessary ingredients for that.

As I am walking through the store suddenly I hear a voice call my name.

"Tris!"

I turn around to see Christina and Will with a cart full of groceries like me. I greet them each with a hug.

"I feel like we haven't seen you in forever!" Christina says. "What are you shopping for? Where's Four?"

"Oh, Four had something to do this morning so I decided to come and look for stuff to make lunch and be ready by the time he gets back."

"That's so sweet! We need to hang out soon! We have obviously both been busy with our guys lately." She says, winking at Will and Will rolls his eyes. "We should all go out sometime."

"Yeah. I'll talk to Four about it. I think we need it. A lot has been going on lately that we could use a fun night out." I had previously told Christina about what happened with Caleb, but obviously I won't tell her what's going on right now with Four and his father.

"Awesome! We'll figure something out soon. I miss you staying at our apartment. Has Four asked you to move in with him or anything yet?"

"No. We haven't talked about that yet. But you never know. I'd obviously love it if he asked me but it's up to him."

"Maybe he will soon."

I shrug, not wanting to get my hopes up. It'll obviously be a huge step in our relationship and I don't know if he's thought about it. We continue chatting as we walk together through the aisles. Then all of a sudden I look up to see a familiar face walking towards me. _Peter_. I look at Christina and Will and they follow my gaze. Will puts a reassuring hand my shoulder. By now Peter has seen us and is wearing a slightly smug smile.

"Well, hello Tris. Fancy running into you here." He says, with a slight smugness in his voice.

"Peter."

"I see you're still hanging out with these two."

"They're my friends. I'd rather hang out with them than with people like you."

"Oh come on. Don't be so hostile."

"What do you want, Peter?"

"I want to get back together. I know you probably still think about me."

I roll my eyes and scoff. "I'd never get back together with you. Besides, for your information, I'm with someone now and I'm very happy."

"Well, if he leaves you, you know who to call."

I roll my eyes again. "Even if that happened, I certainly wouldn't call you."

"Don't deny that you miss all the good times we had."

"I don't miss them because there weren't any. Just give it up, Peter. You and I were done a long time ago."

"I think we could still make it work so think about it."

"I don't have anything to think about. See you never, Peter."

I push my cart past him and head towards the checkout without looking back, Christina and Will following behind me. I turn back just briefly to see Christina shove Peter and Will giving him a dirty look.

After we pay, we walk out together. Once we're in the parking lot I let out a groan.

"God, you don't know how much I wanted to just strangle him back there! I hate him!"

"Understatement of the century, Tris." Christina says.

"I'm not gonna let him get to me. I just can't believe that after more than three years this had to happen."

"Hopefully it won't happen again."

"I'm just glad you two were there. He obviously held back since you guys were watching."

"We'll always be there for you, Tris. Are you gonna tell Four what happened?"

I sigh. "I guess I'll have to. I know his reaction will not be good. He will probably wanna hunt Peter down or something."

"I bet he could. He'd do anything for you."

"I know. Well, I guess I'll talk to you guys soon."

"All right. Call me so we can plan our night out."

"I will."

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Tobias POV**

I head back to the front lobby where Amar is waiting for me. He stands up as soon as he sees me.

"How'd it go?"

"A little better than I expected. He obviously wasn't happy to see me at first when he recognized me, but we managed to carry a civil conversation."

"That's good to hear. Are you going to come back?"

"Yeah, I think so. I hope to come at least one more time before he passes. I think we still left some things unsaid. I knew we wouldn't be able to say everything that needed to be said today. His doctor warned me not to get him worked up since he's weak and I respected that."

"You're a good man, Tobias. Brave and selfless. You are kind to someone who may not deserve it and that shows that you are not like him. You shouldn't be afraid. You are the person he never was."

"Thank you, Amar. I couldn't have come here today without you. You have been like a father to me ever since we met and I appreciate that. You have taught me a lot."

"And I consider you my son. I'm proud of you."

I smile.

"Now what do you say we get you back home to your girl?"

"Let's go."

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **(Still Tobias POV)**

We pull up to the house and I take out my key and unlock the front door with Amar following behind me. As soon as I open the door I immediately inhale the aroma of delicious food. It smells like cookies so that means Tris is baking dessert.

"Babe, we're back!" I yell, hopefully loud enough for her to hear me.

I walk into the living area and immediately see Tris walking towards me, meeting me halfway. She has a cute apron on and a smile on her face. I pull her into a hug. I pull back slightly and press my lips to hers.

"It smells amazing in here."

"Why, thank you. Lunch is almost ready and dessert is in the oven. Amar, you're welcome to stay and eat with us."

"Thanks for the offer Tris, but I should probably head to the restaurant and see how things are going over there. I had my assistant manager go in early so I need to go help him out."

"Next time then."

"For sure. In the meantime, save me some of those cookies. They sure smell delicious."

Tris laughs. "Will do. I'll make sure this one doesn't eat them all." She points at me.

"And Tobias, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me."

"I will. Thanks again, Amar."

Once Amar is gone I lead Tris over to the couch and pull her close to me.

"So, how did it go? Did you see him?" She asks.

"Yeah, I saw him and talked to him. It went better than I expected."

"What did he have to say?"

"Well, at first he obviously wasn't happy to see me, but the conversation ended better than it started. He explained a little bit why he was the way he was with me and my mother and while I told him and he accepted that it wasn't completely an excuse, I listened and was surprised by what he revealed."

"What was his reason?"

"He said that his father was the same way towards him and instilled those 'teaching methods' in him making him think that it was the right thing to do. Granted, my grandfather died before I was born so I never knew him."

"I agree that it's not an excuse but yeah I guess when you live that way you tend to pick up those habits. It is hard to avoid it but I believe and can see that you are making a conscious effort not to be like that."

"I am, but there are days when I do get scared. I've never really had anyone truly important in my life until I met you. You changed everything for me. I don't wanna put you through that."

"You won't, Tobias. Every relationship has its ups and downs but I know you wouldn't get physical with me. I know who you are. You are the best person I've ever known."

I lean in and kiss her deeply. She pulls away and tugs my hand.

"Come on. Let's have lunch."

We make small talk as we eat and when we're done I let out a happy sigh.

"That was delicious. I love that you're such a good cook. You spoil me."

She chuckles. "Anything to keep my man happy. You ready for dessert?"

"Definitely."

She gets up and grabs the plate full of cookies and sets it in the middle of the table between us. I grab one and take a bite. The cookie literally melts in my mouth.

"Do you approve?"

"Heck yeah! I love Dauntless cake, but these are sinful."

She laughs then I notice her get serious. I'm worried now all of a sudden. She speaks before I can.

"So, um, I have something I should tell you."

"What is it, my love? What's wrong?"

"After you left this morning I went to the store and I ran into my ex, Peter."

I stiffen. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Luckily just minutes before I ran into Christina and Will so I wasn't alone."

"Good."

"He basically told me that I should leave you and get back together with him, but I told him that would never happen. He had the nerve to also tell me that maybe you'd leave me and I'd go crawling back to him."

She breaks eye contact with me as she looks down at the floor. I scoot close to her and pull her from her chair into my lap.

"I would never intentionally leave you, Tris. Like you said earlier, we may have some ups and downs but I will fight for you, no matter what it takes. If fate is on our side I may just keep you around for the rest of my life, but if it isn't then I'll let you go. All I want is for you to be happy."

"I am happy. I'm happy with you. I wouldn't choose to be with anybody else but you."

I kiss her and she smiles.

"By the way, Christina said she wants to do a double date or something soon."

"If you want to, I'm in." I say. "Although, I think it would be better if we wait until things settle down with Marcus. I'm not saying I want him to die tomorrow or anything but I'm not ready to tell anyone else what's going on. And I'll surely have to deal with Evelyn as well."

"I understand and I agree. Let's wait two weeks and if things aren't settled by then I'll call Christina and tell her that we have to postpone it a little longer, but I promise I won't go into details no matter how much she pries."

I smile and kiss her hair. "Thanks babe."

"Are you gonna contact your mother before Marcus passes or after?"

"Probably before, but just to tell her about what's going on. She probably won't wanna see him and that's her choice. I just feel like I'm obligated to let her know. I know she might wanna see me, but I don't want to see her until this is over. It's hard enough dealing with Marcus, I don't think I could handle both at the same time."

"Understandable. It's a lot to take in when people who haven't been in your life for a long time suddenly reappear, like today with me and Peter for example, but if anyone can rise to the challenge, it's you."

"Thank you Tris. No one has ever believed in me like you have."

"I could say the same. You have given me the self confidence I never knew I had."

She kisses me and we spend the rest of the day in our own bubble as happy as we could be.

 **Just to clarify I'm not intending for the last line of this chapter to allude to anything. I'll add that soon enough though possibly before I get into a proposal, marriage etc and when I do add it, it'll be T rated, of course.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. The previous chapter is done. It's my longest chapter so far with 2300 words. I figured I would end it before it got too long.**

 **Tobias POV**

It's been a few days since I went to visit Marcus. Thankfully I haven't gotten a call from Mr. Duncan or Dr. Harris, but I know it could happen at any time. As difficult as my childhood was, I do not wish for Marcus to die. Tris and Amar keep telling me that because I think that way it means that I'm not like him, but deep down I still have the fear that I will one day turn into my father.

I feel relieved that I've passed one hurdle with Marcus but now I'm faced with another: Evelyn. To this day I don't know which was worse: Marcus beating me or Evelyn abandoning me. While sons usually look up to their fathers and strive to be the same, mothers provide most of the nurturing and love. Marcus always wanted Evelyn at home taking care of me and things in the house while he worked and since I was an only child all Evelyn's attention was on me. She was there for me when I was sick or hurt and took me everywhere with her. I remember she used to say that I was her pride and joy and that she'd always be there for me no matter what. Guess she forgot. After all these years the only piece of her I have is a glass blue sculpture that I found in my room one day with a note in her handwriting that simply read _For Tobias._ It was really the only thing I kept of my possessions when the house was emptied and sold. Thankfully Marcus never found it.

So as I sit staring at the sculpture in my hand I think about what could have been and why I am still angry at Evelyn for leaving.

"What's that?" Tris asks me as she comes to sit beside me on the couch as I look between the sculpture in my hand and my cell phone on the table in front me.

"My mother left this for me before she took off. I found it a few years before Marcus was arrested. My father never allowed her to get me any sort of gift except the things he approved of first. He used to say that possession of material things was selfish. Whenever I got a toy or something for my birthday or Christmas, Marcus would take it and throw it away. And while this obviously is not a toy, it's really the only thing I've had of my mother."

"I can tell it means a lot to you."

"Yeah. Sometimes I'm glad I found it and other times I wish I didn't because it reminds me of her abandonment. Many times I've found myself ready to throw it against a wall and watch it shatter because that's how I felt when I found it. I just felt like disappearing so I wouldn't have to deal with all this."

"I don't blame you, Tobias. You have every right to feel that way."

"I know I was too young to understand but I hate that she chose to save herself and not me too. I feel like she never loved me like I thought she did. And if she didn't love me then Marcus loved me even less. I realized just how alone I was."

"You're not alone anymore. I'm here. And you have Zeke, Uriah, their mother and their girlfriends. You deserved to be loved."

I lean over and kiss her deeply. I sigh when we break apart.

"I don't know if I can do this. I barely held myself together when I saw her after I got her letter. I feel helpless. In some ways maybe her leaving hurt more than the scars on my back. I miss her and that makes me even more angry and frustrated."

She reaches out and gently caresses my face. "Can I ask you something, Tobias?"

I nod.

"Did you keep the letter?"

"Yeah, I did. Hold on." I get up and go to my study and retrieve the letter from one of the drawers on my desk. I return to the couch and hand it to Tris.

"You can read it."

"Out loud?"

I shrug. "If you'd like. I haven't read it in a while so I really don't remember everything she said."

"Okay." She takes my hand in one of hers while she holds the letter in the other and begins reading.

 _Dear Tobias,_

 _By now you probably already know that I'm alive so I'm writing you this letter to confirm it. Please forgive for leaving you. Leaving you was the hardest decision I've ever made, but I did it because I thought I was protecting you. Now I see that I was wrong. I know what Marcus did to you. I felt terrible when I_ _found out in the newspaper that he had been arrested and that you called the police on him after he beat you unconscious. Please believe when I say that I had no idea that he would hurt you too. I will spend the rest of my life trying to earn your forgiveness even though I know I don't deserve it. I've never stopped loving you and I am proud of you everyday. I have no doubt that you are a good man just like I knew you'd always turn out to be. I've heard from some acquaintances that you've enlisted in the Army. I'm so proud of you for that. You've always been brave and selfless. I know you will serve our country well and I will be praying for your safe return home. I hope one day we can meet face to face. Until then, I wish you well._

 _-Evelyn_

Tris folds the letter back up and places it on the table next to where I've set the sculpture down. I don't know what to say.

"So you said you did meet up with her once, right?"

"Yeah. I decided to get it over with so we met at a restaurant in some hotel downtown where she was staying temporarily. She was actually living with someone but figured I would easily agree if we met up anywhere but there. Although I never asked her then, I have the feeling she might've had an affair and maybe that person helped her leave Marcus. I wouldn't necessarily blame her if I asked and she confirmed it. It probably wasn't too hard to find someone better than Marcus."

"What did she say when you met up with her?"

"Pretty much the same thing she wrote in the letter. I was angry so I showed her my scars. She was pretty upset. She said that the reason she came back to Chicago was to make amends me with me. She had only been back a few months but obviously had some connections so she was pretty settled with a part time job and all that. I told her that I was leaving soon and she had hoped we would have more time to talk, but I told her I wasn't ready even if I came back home. I'm not exactly ready yet but I know I have to do this."

"Are you gonna do it now?"

I nod. I reach for my phone and scroll through my contacts until I find her name. I take a deep breath as it starts ringing. It rings twice and I'm almost gonna hang up when I hear:

 _"Hello?"_

"Hello Evelyn. It's Tobias."

 _"Tobias. It's been so long since I've heard from you. How are you?"_

"I'm good. And you?"

 _"I'm doing well. Staying busy. I've started working full time so I don't have much free time. What about you?"_

"That's good. I work downtown at Caesar's and when I'm not working I spend time with my friends and my girlfriend. I'm looking into going back to school eventually. I almost have enough savings for tuition and all that."

 _"Oh that's nice. I've heard good things about_ _Caesar's_ , _but_ _I_ _haven't_ _been_ _able_ _to_ _try_ _it. And I'm glad that you have decided to continue your education. "_

"Yeah I've been at Caesar's pretty much since it opened. I met the manager before it officially opened and he offered me the job then."

 _"That's_ _great_. _I'm_ _happy_ _for_ _you."_

"Thanks. So, the reason I'm calling is because I got some news about Marcus."

 _"What's going on?"_

"I got a call from the prison a few days ago that he's terminally ill. I went to see him because I will be in charge of arranging everything. He won't be transferred to a hospital or anything so he could die very soon. If you think you have some unresolved issues with him, you should go see him, but it's up to you. He didn't necessarily ask about you, but if you think you need to talk to him, I don't think it would hurt to do so."

 _"How was i_ _t for you seeing him?"_

"Better than I expected. Of course, he was angry that I got him arrested but he acknowledged his mistakes. I don't know if I'll ever forgive him but, I plan on going back to see him one more time in a few days."

 _Well, I will think about it. Any chance I could see you too?"_

"Things are hectic right now, but if you choose to attend Marcus' funeral we can figure something out then. Maybe for now we can plan to meet up the day after the funeral or something. I will send you the details when the time comes. He hasn't relayed his wishes to me yet, but I'm going to ask him when I see him again."

 _"Very well. I guess I'll see you soon then."_

"Bye _,_ Evelyn _._ "

 _"Bye, son."_

I hang up.

"Not so bad, huh?" Tris asks me.

I shrug. "I guess not. I knew she would ask to see me, but Marcus is my priority right now."

"I want to go with you when you go see him."

"Are you sure, Tris?"

"Yes, I want to be there for you. That's my job as your girlfriend."

I smile and kiss her gently. "Thank you, my love."


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! I'm gonna try and update as much as I can over these next two weeks because after that I won't be able to update for about two weeks. So naturally I don't want to go a month without updating at all. I see there's a couple new people following my story. Thanks and please review as well. It'll be much appreciated.**

 **Tobias POV**

Tomorrow I'm going back to see Marcus. Although Marcus no longer has anything to his name I don't know if he still has a will or anything or if simply his word is enough for me to go forward with funeral or cremation arrangements. So I decide to call the lawyer who represented me when Marcus was arrested. He helped a lot when everything happened and even gave me some legal counsel before I left to boot camp. He is a prominent lawyer here in Chicago, Jack Kang is his name. I haven't seen him in years but he became another friend and fatherly figure just as Amar has been for me. I called in and made an appointment so now I'm here with Tris, waiting in his office.

I also spoke with Evelyn again and she told me she did end up going to see Marcus. They both got the closure they needed from each other. I'm glad she decided to take my advice. Now all that's left is for her and I hopefully resolve the issue between us. The hardest part for me will be admitting that I miss her and need her.

After about 10 minutes of waiting the door to his office opens. I stand up and Tris follows suit. Jack stands in the doorway and smiles when he sees me.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is this Tobias Eaton standing in front of me?"

I smile back. "Hello, Jack. It's me."

"Come on in."

He leads us into his office, not before shaking my hand and giving me a firm but friendly pat on the back.

"Take a seat, you two. It's great to see you again, Tobias."

"You too, Jack."

"And who is this lovely young lady you've brought with you?"

"This is my girlfriend Tris."

"Pleasure to meet you, Tris."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Kang."

"Please call me Jack."

Tris smiles and nods.

"So, how have you been Tobias? I'm happy to see you are back home in Chicago, safe and sound."

"I've been well. These past ten years have been crazy, but I've been home for about a year and a half now. Working at Caesar's now and saving up to go back to school. Since Marcus didn't give me that opportunity, I'm making it for myself now."

"I'm glad to hear that, Tobias. How was it out there?"

"It's indescribable. I saw so many things I hope to never see again but I'm okay. The physical injuries obviously eventually healed. I ended up with a broken leg and other minor injuries. Being home at all has helped me from falling apart and this one right here has been my saving grace. She's been my rock and has kept me grounded." I say, gesturing to Tris who has a gentle hold on my hand.

"I'm happy to see you happy. You deserve it after everything you've been through."

"Thank you. I am very happy."

"So what brings you in to see me today? This is obviously more than just a social visit, I assume."

"Yes, there is something I need your help with. I'll always be grateful for what you did for me ten years ago so I knew I couldn't call anyone else. I don't think it's fair just to drop by if it wasn't something important. I don't wanna get you in trouble or anything."

He chuckles. "Don't worry about that. You are a special client. I will help you with anything you need and to the best of my ability."

"Well, it's about him. He's on his death bed right now at that prison and being that I'm his only next of kin I have no choice but to handle the situation. I need to know if even though he has nothing to his name, if legal documentation is needed to fulfill his wishes on either funeral or cremation arrangements and any other details."

"Have you asked him about it?"

"No. I am going to see him tomorrow though and was planning on asking him then but I wanted to check with you first. I didn't wanna ask him without having some sort of legal document just in case. I know verbal agreements aren't always the best way to go even if he's going to eventually die and even if his funeral in particular won't be some spectacle. I'm sure only a few people will be in attendance besides myself and Tris. I've been in contact with my mother and she may attend."

"I see. I am guessing that you are trying to navigate that relationship as well?"

I nod. "Yes. Both situations are difficult in their own ways. I think it might be harder facing my mother."

"Understandable. You'd think mothers are supposed to be less cruel and more selfless."

"Exactly. That's what made her abandonment worse than the sting of a belt. I couldn't hold back my anger when I saw her again."

"Everyone needs a mother, even boys, so it doesn't make you less of a man to admit that. You had and have every right to be angry."

I smile slightly at his words.

"So, is there an estimated time as to when Marcus may pass away?"

"No. His doctor didn't really give me an estimated timetable on his deterioration. So obviously I want to get all this done before it's too late. At the moment he still seems competent enough to make his own decisions. The question of treatment has been ruled out so whether he would've accepted or refused it is irrelevant now."

"Well, I'll draw up the paperwork just to be prepared and if you don't mind I'll accompany you tomorrow to the prison. I think a verbal agreement would be okay given the situation but if he wants to sign then we'll go ahead and do that."

"That sounds like a good idea. Thank you, Jack."

"Despite the situation, yet again you seem to have a good head on your shoulders, Tobias. You have a resilience that is to be admired. Just because your parents aren't the greatest people in the world doesn't mean you are destined to follow the same path. You can have horrible parents but still be a good person. Most people probably wouldn't be as kind as you in a similar situation. Even regarding your mother, you seem open to being civil with her."

"I agree." Tris says.

"Thank you. I don't know how I'll ever repay you, Jack."

"By knowing that I am not just your lawyer but also your friend and confidant. You are the son I wish I had. Anything you need, I am there to help you without question."

"Between you and my boss I feel like I have the father I've always wanted. I'm grateful for the both of you."

"You are a good person and still have people who care about you. You are not your father. I know you expressed this fear to me before you left but I will tell you again today, you shouldn't be afraid. Clearly Tris, in particular, cares deeply about you otherwise she wouldn't be by your side right now. It's obvious that she wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. And I can tell that you would do anything for her and she for you."

I smile and look at Tris who's smiling right back at me.

"Jack is right, Tobias. There's nowhere I'd rather be. This is where I'm meant to be."

I lean over and kiss her forehead.

"It looks like you've found your place, Tobias. With this beautiful young woman."

"I think I have."

"So tell me, how did you two meet?"

"We met at Caesar's. I waited on her one night about a year ago. She was eating alone and captivated me from the moment I laid eyes on her. Later that evening, without planning it, we both somehow ended up at Tori's Café and got to talking. We exchanged numbers and I asked her out. It didn't take me too long to ask her to be my girlfriend, which she happily accepted."

"I certainly did." Tris says. "I was just as intrigued by Tobias as he was by me. I knew I wanted to get to know him. The real him, I mean. I knew that Four was the armor he was wearing to protect himself. It was Tobias whom I fell in love with."

I can't help but smile at her words. She's never told me that before.

"Tris broke down my walls and helped me learn to love myself. I've never opened up to anyone like I have with her. Besides you and my boss, she is only person I trust completely. She's given me the strength to face my father and also my mother, when the time comes."

"You aren't alone, Tobias. Always remember that. This will all be over soon. I know you well enough to know that you would never wish ill on anyone, even your father."

"I don't know if I can ever forgive him, but you're right, if life ever blesses me with children of my own I want to set a good example for them."

"Exactly. You will be an amazing father one day. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you, Jack. We should let you get back to work, but we'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan. It was a pleasure meeting you, Tris."

"You too, Jack."

We say our goodbyes and head out. I'm a little nervous about tomorrow but I know that with Tris by my side I can face anything.


	22. Chapter 21

**I'm back! This chapter will be done soon. I'll likely be continuing Tobias' POV until this portion of the story is over. I'd rather write in his perspective while he's dealing with Marcus and Evelyn. Hopefully it'll on** **ly take a couple more chapters. I haven't exactly thought that through yet.**

 **Tobias POV**

The next morning Tris and I meet up with Jack on the steps outside the prison. He has a manila folder in his hands with the documents that Marcus may sign if he doesn't oppose a verbal agreement.

Tris has been so supportive of me and sometimes I don't know what I did to deserve her. I don't think any other girl would put up with my family drama, but Tris loves me for who I am and doesn't judge me or pity me. I honestly can't wait until this is all over so I can continue my life with her.

"Hello Tobias, Tris" Jack greets us.

"Hi Jack."

"So, I've got the documents here with me. Nothing too complicated so hopefully Marcus won't have any trouble reading and understanding everything. I also contacted his doctor and told him that I would be coming with you today with these papers. He had no problem with that and said that Marcus is doing okay still."

"Good. Hopefully Marcus won't give me any trouble with this. I just wanna do the right thing."

"You are doing the right thing, Tobias. Sometimes situations like this change people for the better. You don't have to forgive him, but if you think he's sincere in what he has been saying then that's what you should hold on to."

I nod. We head inside and walk straight to the infirmary to Dr. Harris' office. We talk briefly with Dr. Harris before Jack and I go see Marcus while Tris stays behind in the office.

I lead Jack to Marcus' bed. I pull back the curtain just slightly. I see him look up at us. He smiles just a little when he sees that it's me, but holds a curious look on his face when he sees Jack. Before I say anything I take a good look at him. He still looks good, but he looks more pale and tired.

"Hello Marcus."

"Hello Tobias. I didn't think you'd come back to see me."

"I told you that I would. This is slightly more than just a social visit though. There are some things I need to ask you."

"Oh? And who is this?"

"Hello Marcus." Jack says. "My name is Jack Kang and I am Tobias' lawyer. He asked me to come with him today because he would like to know what your last wishes are. He was unsure if you ever drew up a will or anything of that sort."

"No, I never did."

"That's fine. I brought these documents. In a nutshell, if you were to sign them they indicate how you want Tobias to handle things after your passing: if you prefer to be buried or cremated and other any details no matter how big or small they may be. I have two separate documents: one for a burial and one for a cremation and you can decide which one you choose to sign or you don't have to sign anything and we can do a verbal agreement. The choice is yours."

"I can sign."

"Very well. Which one would you like to sign? And you can fill out any other details you'd like on the sheet."

"I'll sign the document for the burial."

I'm not completely surprised by Marcus' choice. I know exactly why he wants a burial. I don't necessarily oppose the idea. I know Marcus wants me to give him this opportunity. I have decided already that I will." **(A/N: The "opportunity" will be revealed possibly in the penultimate or final chapter if no one figures out what it is before then. I've had this idea for a week or two already.)**

Marcus carefully reads through the rest of the document and writes other things down before officially signing it and handing the paper to Jack.

"I will keep this document on file until it's effective." Jack tells Marcus. "It's not too late to change your outlook on life, Marcus. The opportunity is right in front of you. Don't waste it. As the lawyer for your son I do not condone what you did, but I am not someone who encourages my clients to seek revenge. That's not what this is about. This may be the last time I see you, but I hope that you find peace before the end."

"Thank you, Mr. Kang." Marcus responds as he extends his hand out to Jack. Jack takes it and returns the gesture.

"I'll back right back." I tell Marcus. He nods.

Jack and I walk back to Dr. Harris' office. We stop right outside the office.

"Thank you for everything, Jack. I appreciate what you told Marcus back there."

"I care for you, Tobias. You are a good man. If there's a God up there, I know He wouldn't want you to hold a grudge and live your life with hate."

"I know. I'm starting to realize that too. I don't want to live like that. I have something positive to live for now." I say as I turn to look at Tris through the glass window. She sees me and smiles.

"We'll keep in touch. If you'd like me to attend the service, just let me know and I'll make the necessary arrangements."

"I will."

As soon as Jack leaves I enter Dr. Harris' office.

"Everything okay?" Tris asks me as she stands and takes my hand.

"Yeah. He signed. He wants a funeral and burial. I kinda expected that so whatever he wants is okay with me. Are you sure you wanna meet him?"

"Yes. I'm not afraid."

"Okay. Let's go."

Tris holds tight onto my hand as I lead her to Marcus' bed. I take a deep breath.

"Marcus, there's someone I want you to meet."

Marcus smiles a little when he sees Tris.

"This is my girlfriend."

"Hello Marcus. My name is Tris." Tris extends her hand out to him and he takes it.

"Hello Tris. Nice to meet you. Tobias told me a little bit about you the last time he was here."

We spend the next almost half hour talking. Tris and I tell Marcus how we met and I tell Marcus about my time in the military and my injuries. As I sit here talking to my father I realize how much easier this was than I thought. Maybe Jack is right, maybe Marcus' illness is changing him for the better in so little time. I guess something is better than nothing. I don't wanna dwell too much on what could have been but I'm glad that I got to spend time with my father before it's too late.

When it comes time for Tris and I to leave, Marcus seems sadder than he was the first time I came.

"Thank you both for coming. I'm glad I got to meet you, Tris. You seem like a lovely girl. I know you'll make my son happy for a long time. Take care of him."

"I will, Marcus. You can count on that."

I step closer to Marcus' bed and without thinking I grab his hand.

"Marcus, I just want you to know that while I can't make any promises, I will try to forgive you one day. These past couple weeks have given me time to reflect on things and I know you've done the same."

"Son, I know my illness isn't an excuse for my past mistakes and I know I can't go back in time and change things. I hope you didn't see these past couple weeks as just an obligation. You are a good man and I am proud of you. Sincerely, I'm really proud of you. I want to thank you for making me a father even if I didn't deserve it."

I feel tears in my eyes as I say, "I'm gonna miss you, dad. Really, I am. I hope you find peace."

"Thank you, son. I guess it's goodbye for now."

"Bye, dad."


	23. Chapter 22

**With the ending of the previous chapter I think you'll know what happen in this chapter. I'll try to have this chapter finished later this coming week. My birthday is in two days!**

 **Tobias POV**

The next morning I wake up and open my eyes briefly only to see a mess of beautiful, honey blonde hair tickling my nose. I close my eyes again and relish in the moment as I wrap my arms a little tighter around the gorgeous girl laying next me. She is all I could ever want and ever need. I want to ask her to move in with me but I know this isn't the right time. I don't wanna be away from her. After this is all over I'll ask her. I just hope she says yes.

I open my eyes again and bury my face in the back of her neck. I shift a little to kiss the side of her neck, knowing this will wake her up. After a moment she starts to stir.

"Mmm" She hums.

I smile and keep kissing that spot on her neck, likely leaving a mark. She shifts in my arms to face me and without opening her eyes, she presses her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. After a couple minutes we both pull away, breathless. She smiles brightly at me and I smile back.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, indeed." She responds.

"Thank you." I say, simply.

"For what?"

"For yesterday, for this past year and a half, for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you. You've changed my life, for the better. I love you more than anything, more than my own life."

She smiles and her eyes cloud with unshed tears.

"I love you too. Always. You're my dream come true."

"Let's just stay in today. I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere, after yesterday's events."

"Okay. I'm gonna shower and I'll be down soon so we can eat."

"I could always join you." I tease.

She blushes and kisses my cheek then whispers in my ear, "Someday".

"I'll hold you to that."

She smirks and pecks my lips before getting up and gathering fresh clothes then heading to the bathroom. Meanwhile, I change into a black T shirt and jeans. I tidy up a bit before I head downstairs. As I'm about to make my way to the kitchen, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tobias. This is Dr. Harris calling."

"Hi Dr. Harris. Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not. Marcus, unfortunately, passed away last night in his sleep."

I freeze. Marcus is dead. It can't be. I just saw him yesterday.

"I'm truly sorry to have to deliver this news to you. I know he enjoyed your visit yesterday. He told me so."

I regain my composure enough to speak. "So did I. I'm glad that I got to spend time with him yesterday."

"I already called Mr. Kang and made arrangements to have the body transferred to the funeral home that he indicated in the papers he signed. You'll need to go down and inform the funeral director that you're there for Marcus."

"Okay."

"Again, I am truly sorry for your loss, Tobias. I know you and your father didn't have the best relationship, but your presence made his last days worthwhile."

"Thank you for everything, Dr. Harris. For taking care of my father."

"It's my job, Tobias. Your father was pretty stubborn and had his moments but he changed after his diagnosis. Even before we contacted you, he would tell me about you and all of his regrets. Yes, he was angry at times but at the end of the day, he knew he messed up. He knew he wasn't a model father and wished things had been different. I think now that he's gone forgiveness is the next step for you, if and when you're ready. I'm not a priest or a therapist but whenever a patient of mine dies, I usually suggest to families that they should talk to that person even if that person isn't here physically. Whatever you think was left unsaid, just say it. Don't hold a grudge. I know one day you may have children of your own. Give them all the love you weren't given. Tell them the good things about their grandfather. I hope you'll take my advice. For your own inner peace."

"I will, Doctor. Thank you."

We say our goodbyes and hang up. I sit on the couch with my head in my hands. After a few minutes I hear Tris' footsteps descending the stairs. I didn't even have time to prepare our breakfast.

"Tobias?" She calls, with a puzzled look on her face when she sees me sitting on the couch and the kitchen untouched.

"What's wrong. What happened?" She asks when she sees my phone in my hand.

"Marcus is gone." I respond.

She gasps. "Oh, Tobias. I'm so sorry." She wraps her arms tight around me and I return the embrace. Silent tears stream down my face.

I never thought that after what Marcus did to me that I'd actually be mourning his death. Maybe I can forgive him one day. I want to forgive him one day. For my future children and for myself. It'll be the last thing I'll do for him. I know that's what he wanted the most. I want to grant his last wish.

I don't know how much time has passed before I finally pull away from Tris' embrace. She's crying a little too as she wipes away my stray tears.

"Do you still wanna eat?" She asks me.

I shake my head. Even though I know I should, I don't have an appetite now.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll take something with me when I go down to the funeral home. I promise. His body should be there soon if it's not already. Maybe I'll go buy him a suit first or something. And I'll have to call Evelyn and let her know."

I sigh and unlock my phone and dial her number. She answers on the second ring.

"Hello, Evelyn."

"Hello, Tobias. Are you calling for the reason I think you are?" She asks, hesitantly.

"Yeah. I just got the call. He died last night in his sleep. I saw him yesterday."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay. In shock, but I'm okay. Obviously I need to make all the arrangements now. Marcus requested a funeral and burial."

"When do you think it'll be?"

"I'm gonna try and schedule it for this weekend. I'll let you know for sure hopefully tomorrow. I gotta go buy him a suit before I go to the funeral home later and then take care of everything else."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for your call tomorrow."

"Bye Evelyn."

"Bye son."

 **PAGE BREAK**

I don't spend too much time finding a suit for Marcus. I don't have time to waste so I have to guess on his size and choose a standard colored suit. I drive to the funeral home to drop off the suit and take care of the other necessary details like his obituary. He was fairly detailed in the papers he signed yesterday so I make sure that everything will go according to his wishes. They let me see his body before they take it to be embalmed. He actually looks pretty peacefully. He never complained of being in pain while I was around. I'm glad he didn't suffer.

By the time I return home to Tris I am mentally and emotionally exhausted. Tris comforts me and I am truly grateful that she is by my side


	24. Chapter 23

**Will have this chapter completed in the next few days.**

 **Tobias POV**

I honestly never thought I'd be attending my father's funeral. After all the years of abuse I endured I wanted to leave him in my past where he belonged. I don't know if I can completely forget him now though. I'd never thought I'd say that I'm grateful I got to spend these last couple weeks with him.

I was only six or seven years old when Evelyn "died". That was my first experience of a funeral. After I left the Army I went to a few funerals of my fellow soldiers and friends. Death seems strange to me. I've never really mourned anybody close to me. Maybe there's a lesson to be learned when someone dies. There's a reason we are all here and tomorrow isn't guaranteed.

Just as I finish adjusting my black tie in the mirror, I feel two arms wrap around my waist. Tris rests her forehead against my back as my hands move to rest on top of hers over my abdomen.

"You holding up okay?" She asks me.

I sigh. "Yeah. Now I understand how you feel. Losing a parent. While Marcus didn't exactly deserve the father of the year award, in the end, I saw him become the father I always wanted. I just wish I had been able to see more of that side of him."

"I know you do and it's okay to feel that way, but at least you do have something to hold on to. Try to let the good outweigh the bad. I know it'll be difficult since most of your memories of him are bad, but just try. You have nothing to lose now. I have no doubt that Marcus died being grateful for you and those last moments you spent together. He seemed to accept me as your girlfriend too. I'm sure all he wanted was for you to be happy after he left this world."

"I think so too and I am. I am very happy. But I still have fears."

"Like what?"

"Facing my mother, becoming _him."_

"Tobias, listen to me." She says, firmly, turning me around to face her. "We've had this conversation before. You said you wouldn't ever give up on me and I'm telling you right now that I'm never giving up on you either, okay?"

I nod.

"As for your mother, just tell her how you feel. Missing her and needing her doesn't make you a coward. It makes you human. If it doesn't work out for whatever reason then at least you tried. Give her a chance and give yourself the chance to listen to what she has to say. Give yourself the chance to forgive, not just her but Marcus as well otherwise you'll be miserable and you know it."

I sigh. I know Tris is right. I hug her to me and whisper in her ear, "Thank you. I love you."

She pulls back slightly and cups my head in her hands. "I love you too. Come on, we should get going or we are going to be late."

I nod as I stare lovingly at her. She is wearing a long, black dress appropriate for the occasion, her hair is half up, half down with her long flowing locks hanging part way down her back. She looks beautiful, even if it's for a funeral. She gives me the strength to face anything. Today she is showing that she is being strong for me. I can never thank her enough for it.

 **PAGE BREAK**

We are the first to arrive at the funeral home. Granted, only Evelyn, Jack and Amar will be here besides Tris and I. While Marcus' death is in the papers, I doubt any of his acquaintances will show up. I'm sure they haven't forgotten the last time Marcus' name showed up in the newspaper. And most of them got confirmation from me that everything was true and they believed me. Marcus fooled a lot of people but I don't have it in me to hate him now that he's gone, at least not today.

A couple days ago I decided to call Hana and tell her everything. I told her that she didn't have to come but that I still wanted her to know what was going on. I also told her that I hadn't told Zeke and Uriah anything but that I would once this is all over. While I know that they'd be there for me no matter what, I didn't want them to feel obligated to attend the funeral of the man that hurt me. I'm putting aside my anger today and want those who care about me to do the same.

I don't feel quite ready to go inside yet so Tris, seeing my hesitation, pulls me down to sit on the steps. She gently rubs my back as I take deep breaths. She doesn't say anything and doesn't have to. She knows that her presence alone is comforting to me. After a few moments I hear footsteps approaching. I look up and see Evelyn walking towards us. I share a look with Tris hoping she understands what I'm silently trying to tell her. She nods and I stand up, pulling her up with me. She doesn't let go of my hand and squeezes it in reassurance. I squeeze back, acknowledging the gesture.

While I have my father's eyes, most of my facial features are my mother's: hooked nose, same jawline, same ears. She looks slightly older than I remember, even after only a couple years.

"Evelyn," I say, simply.

"Hello, Tobias. It's been a while. You should visit me more often. I'm your mother after all."

I groan internally. It was much easier talking to her over the phone. At least she was nice then. What is her problem?

"I've been busy."

Her eyes move from me to Tris as she says, "I'm sure you have. And who might this be?"

"My girlfriend. I already told you that I have a girlfriend." I say, wrapping an arm tight around Tris' waist.

"Hello, Evelyn. I'm Tris."

"Hello Tris"

"We should go inside," I say. "We will finish this conversation tomorrow as planned."

Evelyn nods, curtly.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The service isn't too long. I'm grateful for Jack and Amar's support as they stand here beside me. After the service is over I go up to my father's closed casket. I open it just briefly and just stand there for a few minutes in silence.

The burial is also short. It felt kinda weird leaving Marcus behind, that he is no longer here physically. Tris and I didn't talk to Evelyn anymore except to say that we would see her tomorrow. I didn't like the way she acted towards Tris and I'm going to tell her so tomorrow. I won't lose Tris because of her.

 **A/N: Woke up to find that the second half of the chapter disappeared. I could see it on my phone but not my IPad. So I rewrote it. I tried to keep what I had and added/rearranged some things. I won't be updating for roughly 10 days.**


	25. Chapter 24

**I'm back! Was on vacation last week and had a blast! As always, I'm putting this AN here as a placeholder for this chapter. There will be drama coming up. I've been thinking of different scenarios and I've decided that I won't have Evelyn try and break up Four and Tris (So, don't worry Charms22). I still wanna somehow incorporate the "I am permanent and you are temporary" quote from _Insurgent_ BUT that's it. **

**A few chapters back I briefly had Christina mention a double date so that'll still happen and there will be drama for that. It won't be in this chapter though.**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

The next day Tris and I find ourselves at the outdoor cafe near the park waiting for Evelyn. While I'm trying to be as optimistic as I can, I am still skeptical and guarded when it comes to a potential relationship with my mother. There was and still is a reason why I've been keeping my distance from her ever since I contacted her to let her know I was back in Chicago almost two years ago. I certainly didn't want her harassing me if she happened to find out from someone else that I was home and hadn't let her know myself. As much as I try, I can't forget what she did to me. I can't trust her. If she ever betrays me again I don't know what I'd do. Is it worth it to try and salvage this relationship now that Marcus is gone? I don't have an answer to that yet.

"Are you ready for this?" Tris asks me.

"I don't know. To be honest, I don't want to have any expectations. If I did I would've done this two years ago. There are not exactly instructions on how to deal with this."

"No, there aren't. I know you want to protect yourself, but try to be honest without getting angry. Tell her how you feel. The truth hurts but she obviously needs to hear it. Maybe she already knows what she did was wrong but keep reminding her even if she hates it at first. Make her put herself in your shoes. That may be the only way she'll understand."

"I hope you're right."

Just then we hear footsteps approaching. I look up to see Evelyn. Her facial expression doesn't give much away but I can sense she wasn't expecting Tris to come with me. We stand up to greet her.

"Hello again, Tobias. I didn't think Tris would be joining as well." _I knew it!_

"She's here because I asked her to be here. If you have a problem with that then this conversation is over. If you want to be in my life you will respect my choices. Do I make myself clear?"

Tris squeezes my hand and I know she's telling me to calm down.

"Very well. Forgive me for my rudeness. Hello Tris."

"It's nice to see you again, Evelyn."

Evelyn nods. "So, Tobias. You didn't answer my question yesterday. Why haven't you contacted me more often since you've been home?"

 _Here we go..._

I keep my composure and give her a straight answer. "I told you before that I needed time. I wasn't going to be thinking about that conversation that we had before I left while I was gone. I can't forgive you from one day to the next. I spent 12 years of my life thinking you were dead. One or two face to face conversations and a letter won't fix the damage you inflicted upon me."

"Did you already forgive your father? You seemed genuinely upset yesterday."

"I was genuinely upset but that doesn't mean I forgive him just yet. If you really wanna know how I feel, I'll tell you to your face that your abandonment hurt me more than the sting of a belt. How could you do that to me? Did you even love me or was I just a burden for you?"

She flinches. "You were never a burden, Tobias. You were still young and it would've been unfair of me to force you to live the way I did for those first few years. Your father left me no choice."

"I guess I can understand that, but how could you underestimate Marcus? Why did you just assume he wouldn't hurt me too?"

"You're right I did underestimate him. I guess I believed him every time he said I was a bad mother. I assumed he would take care of you but when I read that article, I realized how wrong I was. You were brave to stand up to him, Tobias."

"I wasn't brave. I could never fight back before that moment. The only reason I was able to finally do something was because he was passed out drunk when I regained consciousness. He was always sober every other time, always telling me that it was for my own good and that it would make me a better man."

"But it's evident that you are not like him. That makes you brave. You are the man he never was."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Tris says.

I smile a little. Maybe reconciling with my mother won't be such a bad thing after all. She's showing me that she's not the same woman I saw 10 years ago.

I take a deep breath before I open my mouth to speak. "Look, I'm going to be honest with you. While I can't guarantee I'll ever forgive you, I want to try to have a relationship with you. However, I will not allow you to think that you can come in and dictate my life and my relationship with Tris. Whatever happens between Tris and I is our business. Whatever I decide for myself is my business. Those are my conditions."

"Okay, Tobias. I promise I will not interfere with your decisions. I trust that you are a grown, responsible man now. I know that you aren't that little boy that I left behind and that even if I had been in your life all this time, you don't need me to take care of you anymore. I promise I won't let you down again."

"I'm glad we got to talk about this, Evelyn. If you'd like maybe we can plan to have dinner at my place soon."

"I'd like that."

I don't easily forgive and forget. My parents unfortunately instilled that in me, but today and these last few weeks have shown me that there is no point in holding a grudge. I have finally found some inner peace.


	26. Chapter 25

**I hope to have this chapter complete by the end of the week. So bear with me.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

A few days after Marcus' funeral and our lunch with Evelyn, I asked Tobias if he was still up to going out with our friends this weekend. Christina had texted me the day before Marcus' funeral and I told her that we couldn't do it that weekend but would plan for the following weekend. I wasn't sure if Tobias was ready, but he reassured me that he was okay and looking forward to having fun after everything that has happened these past couple weeks. I can tell he just wants to get his life back to normal and I'm amazed at how strong he is. Not very many people could probably handle what he and I have been through with our families.

So I ended up calling Christina the day after our lunch with Evelyn and we agreed on going out on Saturday. On Friday, I was still skeptical about how Tobias really felt about going out so I decided to bring it up again.

"So, are you sure about tomorrow? I know you don't like going out to the clubs and getting drunk and all that. And frankly, I don't either but even if you did, you just lost your father. I know his death affected you. I don't want you to feel obligated. You can change your mind and I'll just tell Christina that we can't go."

"Babe, I told you that I'm okay. Yeah, I'm still grieving but at the same time I don't wanna be holed up in my house without doing anything. If I did, I'd go crazy. I want to see our friends. I want to eventually tell them what happened. The only person that knows about Marcus besides you is Hana. Zeke and Uriah are my best friends and it's about time I trusted them by telling them the whole story. I want us to go out and have fun. No, I don't necessarily like going to clubs and I've sworn off drinking ever since that night that Marcus was arrested, but as long as I'm in good company with you and our friends, I will be fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"If that were the case then you don't have to worry about me either."

He rolls his eyes at me. "You're my girlfriend, of course I'm gonna worry about you. Especially after your run in with Peter recently."

"Well, you're my boyfriend so I have a right to worry about you too. I worry about you because I love you."

"Then we're even. Can we call a truce?"

I laugh. "Yes, now kiss me."

He laughs too and does as I say.

"I love you too, my beautiful Tris." He whispers when we break the kiss.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Later that afternoon Tobias drops me off at my and Christina's apartment. She insisted that us girls get all dressed up to surprise our boyfriends when they pick us up. Of course the initial double date turned into an outing with everybody. We obviously couldn't leave Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, and Marlene out.

Although I don't spend much time here anymore I still have most of my things here. I'm still hoping Tobias will ask me to move in with him permanently. He's kinda hinted at it more lately but even I know the timing isn't exactly the best. I don't want to pressure him if he's not ready. Although I do believe that me moving in with him would bring us that much closer together. I know now that I'll never find someone like Tobias and I don't want to.

After a couple hours all of us girls are ready for our night out. Before I know it there's a knock at the door and one by one the boys walk in. When my eyes land on Tobias the rest of the world seems to disappear. His eyes go slightly wide as he stares at me then his mouth forms a boyish grin as he steps towards me. Suddenly I feel shy and look down at the floor as I feel Tobias place his hands on my waist.

"I didn't wanna wear this but Christina insisted."

Tobias places a hand underneath my chin and lifts my face so that my eyes meet his.

"Hey. I think you look beautiful. I'll ALWAYS think you look beautiful. Although I prefer your natural look, you are still the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on, okay?"

I smile a little and whisper, "Thanks."

"There's my girl. Ready to go?"

I nod as he grabs my hand and leads me to his car.

 **PAGE BREAK**

When we arrive, the club is buzzing with loud music, people talking and laughing with drinks in their hands and empty glasses scattering their tables. I feel so out of place here, but I still wanna try and have a good time. We find a table and sit down. Someone comes and asks if we want anything from the bar. Tobias and I pass.

"Come on, Tris! Have at least one drink." Christina says.

I shake my head. "Four isn't having one so I'm not either. You know I don't like to drink much anyway."

"Fine, but what's your excuse Four?"

"Why I don't drink is my business, Christina. And anyways, I'm driving."

Christina gets the hint and stays quiet.

I lean over and whisper in Tobias ear so only he can hear me, "I think you scared her."

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Do you think I'm scary?"

I shake my head. "No. I think you're a fluffy marshmallow."

He rolls his eyes at me and laughs a little. "If you tell anybody, I'll deny it."

I giggle. "Your secret's safe with me."

He leans over and presses his lips to mine. For that moment I forget that we are surrounded by our friends and kiss him back. We pull apart when we hear someone, likely Zeke or Uriah, wolf whistle.

"Okay, lovebirds. It's time to hit the dance floor." Zeke says as I see Christina also beckoning us to follow.

Tobias groans beside me. I turn to look at him. "Come on. Just for little while. I wanna dance with my boyfriend because I sure as hell will not dance with any other guy. Please?"

He sighs. "Okay fine. Only because I don't want my girl dancing with anybody else."

I grab his hand and pull him up from his seat and lead him to the dance floor near all our friends. We dance for a few songs until we both need to rest our feet and get a refill on our sodas. As we are sitting and watching everybody dance, my eyes catch an olive skinned, dark haired girl looking in our direction. She is talking with a group of girls who look like they're straight out of a magazine. She tells them something then starts to walk over to our table. I feel Tobias tense up beside me as his grip on my hand tightens. Does he know her?

"Why hello Four. I'm surprised to be running into you here. I thought you always said that clubs weren't your thing?"

"Hello, Nita. I'm here because my friends invited me and I wanted to enjoy a night out with my girlfriend." He replies, with a firmness in his voice.

Nita. Now I remember. Nita is the name of his ex girlfriend that cheated on him while he was deployed. I squeeze Tobias' hand in reassurance that we can handle this together.

"Ah. I see. Yet you never made that sacrifice for me."

"What do you want, Nita? Shouldn't you be with your friends or with Eric?"'

"Eric and I are no longer together."

"I thought he was supposed to be better than me. Did you finally come to your senses or did he? Did he realize that you're not worth it?"

Nita scowls. "How dare you speak to me that way!"

"How dare YOU cheat on me! And with Eric of all people! You knew I hated him!"

"You were gone! What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to wait for me! Or least wait for possible bad news! You were supposed to be a faithful girlfriend! I should have never wasted my time with you."

"I could say the same. Have fun with this little girl. I bet she doesn't even know how to please you in bed."

Before Tobias can say anything Nita flashes an evil grin and walks off.

"Tris-" Tobias starts to say before I cut him off.

"Just forget about, Tobias" I say, pretending that I'm not hurt by what Nita said.

After a few minutes I tell Tobias that I'm going to the restroom. I get up from the table and walk through the crowd. I lock eyes with Christina, point in the direction of the restrooms and motion for her to follow me. I see her tell Will something then she walks over. We walk in silence to the restroom. As soon as we enter I can help my tears from falling.

"Tris, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I explain to her what just happened with Nita and what Nita said.

"Tris, I don't mean to butt into your relationship with Four but did you tell him that you're not ready?"

I nod.

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he respected my decision and wouldn't push me."

"Then there's your answer, Tris. Don't listen to that bitch who CHEATED on your boyfriend! Four loves you, Tris. Anyone with eyes can see it. Don't you trust him?"

"I do, but maybe Four deserves someone better. Someone who's prettier."

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that. Don't put yourself down, Tris. You deserve to be loved and you love Four, don't you?"

I nod again. "He's the love of my life, Christina."

"Then fight for him."

We walk out of the bathroom back towards our we get close enough I don't see Tobias. I look around then my eyes catch him standing next to Nita. She has her arms around him then leans in. Tobias looks up and sees me.

"Tris..." I barely register Christina's voice.

I run.

 **I'm gonna end this chapter here. This was just a taste of the drama and more will unfold in the next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 26

**I will be working on this chapter over the next few days and I will try my very best to make the drama worthwhile since I'm writing this without a beta. I am totally open to any suggestions as well.**

 **The first part of this chapter will be sort of a flashback/dream sequence replaying the end of the previous chapter in Tobias' POV with the necessary pronoun changes and such. Decided to try something a little different instead of picking up where the previous chapter left off. This chapter instead picks up the morning after the previous chapters events. Flashback will be written in italics.**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

" _I could say the same," Nita says, cockily. "Have fun with this little girl. I bet she doesn't even know how to please you in bed."_

 _Before I can say anything Nita flashes an evil grin and walks off._

 _"Tris-" I start to say before she cuts me off._

 _"Just forget about, Tobias" She says._

 _After a few minutes Tris tell me that she's going to the restroom. I watch as she stands up and starts walking in the direction of the restrooms. I see her exchange a wordless glance with Christina and Christina walks over to her and they head off to the restroom._

 _Will walks over as soon as Christina leaves with Tris._

 _"What's going on, Four? Tris didn't look okay just now."_

 _I sigh. "See that girl over there?" I point to where Nita is standing with her friends, still in plain view, occasionally looking back at me._

 _"Yeah."_

 _"That's my ex girlfriend, Nita. We dated for a few years while I was deployed and she cheated on me. She saw us just now and came over and started insulting Tris. I was about to defend Tris when Nita walked off and Tris just told me to let it go."_

 _"It sounds like Tris didn't want you apologizing for Nita's behavior, which you shouldn't. Both of you know Nita wouldn't apologize anyway. It's not your fault."_

 _"You're right."_

 _"Come on. I know you're not drinking tonight but just come with me so I can get a refill."_

 _"Okay."_

 _I get up and follow Will to the bar. The bartender asks me if I want anything and I politely decline. As we are walking back to our table I feel a presence behind me then feels arms wrap around me. Thinking its Tris, I turn around. I'm about to ask her if she's okay when I see a flash of dark brown hair. Before I can react Nita presses her lips to mine. I immediately pull away and see over her shoulder a flash of blonde hair turn and run towards the exit. I push Nita away and try to run after Tris but Christina stops me. I want to tell her to let me go, but I think better of it._

 _"Let her be, Four. I'll talk to her." Christina says, going after Tris._

 _By now Zeke and Uriah are behind me and holding me in place. I stand there frozen. What just happened?_

 _Christina returns a minute later and looks at me._

 _"I saw what happened, but of course Tris thinks she saw something else and is really upset. I'm taking her to our apartment for the night so she can rest. I'll try to talk to her but if I were you I'd give her time. I know she'll come around."_

 _"Can I call you tomorrow and see how she is doing? I don't want her to know if I call in case she's still upset."_

 _"Sure. I'm sorry, Four."_

 _She gives me a sympathetic look and leaves with Will following behind her._

 _Zeke and Uriah are still standing next to me._

 _"Don't worry, Four. I know Tris will realize this was all just a misunderstanding. She loves you." Zeke says._

 _I hope he is right. We leave soon after and suddenly I feel alone in this world again._

 _*End Flashback*_

 **PAGE BREAK**

I wake up the next morning thinking last night was just a dream...or a nightmare, but when I open my eyes and see the empty space on my bed, I know that it wasn't a dream, it was real. So it is a nightmare, but a living nightmare because I'm awake. I don't understand how things could've fallen apart so quickly. I thought Tris trusted me. I would rather die than hurt her. I don't wanna lose her. I can't lose her, especially not because of something like this and because of someone so cruel like Nita.

I groan, knowing I have to get up and start my day. If only I didn't have to go to work today but I don't wanna let Amar down. I get in the shower and try to gather my thoughts, but I can only think of Tris. I miss her. As soon as I'm dressed I hear my phone ping indicating a text message. I open it and see its from Zeke.

 _Hope you're doing okay, brother. Don't lose hope. Everything will be okay._

I text him back a thank you. Even though it's still kinda early I decide to text Christina.

 _I'm trying to make Tris see reason but she won't stop crying. She thinks you betrayed her._

I read the message over and over and am on the verge of tears myself. It kills me inside that Tris thinks I betrayed her.

When I get to work I try to be in my best mood and do my job, but on the inside I feel half alive. Tris took my heart with her when she ran off last night. During my break I go to the back of the restaurant and sit in one of the booths near where Tris sat the first time I saw her. I fill a styrofoam cup with iced tea and hold on to it as I rest my head on the table. After a few moments I hear footsteps approaching and look up to see Amar slide into the booth so he's sitting opposite me.

"What's wrong, Four?" Amar asks me. "I've noticed you've been in a foul mood all afternoon. It doesn't seem to be affecting your interactions with the customers but I can tell something's bothering you."

"Tris and I had a fight last night and she doesn't wanna see me."

"What happened?"

"We went to the club last night and ran into my ex and she said some things to Tris."

"What did she say?"

"Well, Tris and I have been open about discussing intimacy in our relationship. We haven't reached that step yet because Tris isn't ready but still we have kept that part of our relationship private. Nita had the audacity to say that Tris must not be able to please me that way. And then a few minutes later Nita tried to kiss me and Tris saw but didn't see when I pushed Nita away."

"I see. Well, like you said, intimacy in your relationship is between you and Tris. So then Tris must think that you are disappointed in her because she's not ready?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that's what it is. The thing is that I've told her that I'm ready when she is and I'm not going to push her and that she calls the shots in that area of our relationship. I just hope she doesn't really believe that I kissed Nita. That is what I'm a little frustrated about and I don't wanna force her to talk to me if she's not ready."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I do. She's it for me. I don't want anybody else. I want her."

"Then fight for her. Go to her apartment and talk to her. I'm sure she misses you too but is too upset to admit it. Just try and if she's not ready then try again tomorrow and keep trying until she's ready to talk."

"Are you sure? Do you really think that will work?"

"If she truly loves you then yes, I do think it will work. Go now. That's an order."

I smile. "Thank you, Amar."

I quickly clock out, change and head out the door to get the love of my life back.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you thought. The next chapter will probably still be in Tobias' POV**


	28. Chapter 27

**IMPORTANT AN BELOW:**

 **Hi everyone. Hope you guys liked the previous chapter and the Nita drama. Before I start on this chapter. I'd like to get some feedback on something. I know this story has been mostly fluff. I received a review saying it needs more excitement. Granted, this review was left I believe on my stand alone AN or the chapter after. If you all want me to add more drama, please let me know what you'd like to see. As of right now** **I don't plan on this story having more than 40 chapters total. If I do add more drama there are some storylines I could consider and some I know I don't want to do. For example:**

 **WILL CONSIDER: Adding Peter back into t** **he story so that Tobias knows who he is, what he looks like etc**

 **WILL NOT CONSIDER: Adding a love triangle. I don't think I wanna either make up a new character or choose a character from** **Veronica's story like Lauren or Matthew or even Al to come into Tris and Tobias' lives.**

 **Let me know what you think about all this.**

 **ETA: Thank you LUCY1925 for your suggestions! I think for now I'll save those ideas for another chapter. I do know what I want to do in this chapter so because of that think of this chapter alone being rated T-M. No smut, just lemons.**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

On my way to Tris' apartment I text Christina.

 _4: I'm on my way over. I need to see Tris. I am not gonna leave your apartment until I talk to her._

 _C: That's the spirit! She has still been crying all day but it's because she misses you. She's stubborn, but I know she wants to see you. She's scared to face you after how she reacted._

 _4: I'm not mad at her. I understand her reaction._

 _C: Tell her that. See you in a few then._

 _4: Will do. Be there in 5._

I pull up to the apartment complex and knock on the door to their apartment. Christina opens it almost immediately.

"Hey." I say in greeting.

"Hi. Tris is in her bedroom. She hasn't come out all day."

I nod. I can faintly hear crying and sniffling which breaks my heart. I don't ever wanna make Tris cry ever again.

I sigh. "I feel like I screwed things up last night."

"But you didn't. We all saw what happened, even Tris. Her mind is telling her that she's not good enough for you, for anyone."

"But she is! Maybe it's me who isn't good enough."

Christina rolls her eyes at me. "You two are a lot alike, you know. Stubborn as hell. Self deprecating, but it's plain to see that both of you are the best thing that's happened to the other. You wanna know what I told Tris last night in the restroom?"

"What?"

"I told her to fight for you."

I smile. "Funny. My boss told me the exact same thing just now."

"See? Everyone who cares about you and Tris wants you two to be happy. Don't let other people or rumors take that away from you. Tris is my best friend, practically like a sister to me, and ever since she met you I've never seen her this happy. That day, I told her to go to the restaurant without me. She didn't want to at first but I made her go."

"So, I guess I have you to thank for all this, huh?"

She chuckles. "I don't think I can take all the credit. You two bonded all on your own."

"Thanks, Christina."

"I'll give you two some privacy. I'm gonna tell Tris that I'm going to Will's place then you can see her, okay?"

I nod.

Christina walks over and knocks lightly on Tris' door and opens it a little.

"Tris? I'm going to Will's for a little bit, okay? Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." I hear Tris respond. Her voice sounds rough from all the crying.

"There's someone here to see you, though."

I take this as my cue to walk up next to Christina as she opens Tris' door wider. Tris is sitting cross legged on her bed and looks up. When she sees me her eyes go a little wide but then she immediately looks back down at her hands that are resting on her lap. Christina nods at me and quietly backs out of the room and closes the door. After a moment I hear the door to the apartment open and close signifying that Christina has left. I hesitantly sit on the edge of Tris' bed and reach over to take her hands in mine. She doesn't protest, but starts crying softly again.

"Tris, baby, talk to me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you once that I would fight for you no matter what. So that's what I'm doing. I hope that you do the same for me."

She looks me in the eyes with tears streaming down. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

I pull her into my lap and hold her tight. "Tris, you have nothing to be sorry for. I just want you to know that I would never intentionally hurt you or leave you, okay? I don't want Nita or anybody else. I only want and need you."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Please believe me."

She wipes her tears away and composes herself before firmly stating, "I believe you and I love you, Tobias. And I will fight for you too. I promise."

"I love you too, Beatrice."

She laughs a little and rolls her eyes. That tells me that my Tris is back.

"I was trying to be romantic." I say, chuckling.

"Only on special occasions."

"Okay" I say as I lean in to kiss her. She doesn't hesitate to kiss me back. I pulll away and rest my forehead against hers. She shifts in my arms so she's straddling me and kisses me again. I pull back again knowing what this is likely leading to.

"Tris, you don't have to prove anything to me just because of what Nita said last night. I can wait. I'd wait forever if I have to."

She smiles. "I know that, Tobias. Trust me, I don't want this because of what Nita said. I trust you, Tobias and I don't wanna be afraid anymore. I want to experience this with you and only you. For a moment I thought the worst and thought I'd lose you forever after what happened last night. I need you."

"You'll never lose me." I say as I bring my lips back to hers.

"Just go slow, okay?"

"Of course. If you feel uncomfortable at any point tell me and I'll stop, okay?"

She nods as her hands reach for the hem of my shirt. I lift my arms up to help her and she tosses my shirt on the floor. I reach for hers.

"May I?"

She nods. Her shirt lands somewhere on the floor near mine, leaving her only in her bra. She reaches over to her side table and removes a small packet from the drawer and hands it to me, a blush evident on her face. I smirk and kiss her nose. Carefully we begin to remove the rest of our clothing until we are both bare. I stare at her for a moment.

"Beautiful," I murmur. She smiles, shyly.

I gently lay her down on the bed on hover over her as I connect our lips once more.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Afterwards we are sitting up on the bed snuggled together, with my back up against the propped up pillow and Tris' head on my chest. I stroke her tangled hair gently while she absentmindedly runs her fingers over my chest.

"That was even better than I ever imagined it." She says.

I chuckle. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"Move in with me," I say, almost whispering.

"What?"

"Move in with me." I repeat. "I know you practically already live with me but I'd like it if we made it official. You've made my house feel like a real home."

"Okay. I will definitely move in with you. I feel the same way. This apartment has never really felt like home even with Christina, but with you I always feel at home."

I smile. "So what do you say we continue this at _our_ home in _our_ bed."

She giggles and blushes bright red. "That sounds like a great idea."


	29. Chapter 28

**Hope y'all liked the previous chapter. I think I managed to keep a T rating. I'm trying to figure out the best place for a time skip. I think I might wanna do one before I add more drama just to move things along. Let me know your thoughts on this. I hope to have this chapter complete by the end of the week.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

It's been a week since I moved in with Tobias. When we told our friends that we were moving in together they all agreed to help, making the moving process quick. I can still remember Christina screaming into the phone when I called her and told her that Four and I had talked things over and that we were good. Although Christina, because she always does, figured out that Four and I did more than just talk that day. That conversation still makes me blush redder than tomato every time I think about it.

 _"I'm gonna call Christina." I say to Tobias while we are driving back to his house - well, OUR house._

 _I unlock my phone and scroll through my contacts until I find her name. It rings twice before she picks up._

 _"Hey, Tris. I was just about to call you to see if everything is okay with you and Four."_

 _"Yeah, we talked and everything is fine. We are on our way to his house."_

 _"Are you sure you just talked, Trissy?"_

 _"What do you mean, Christina?" I ask, trying to play_ _dumb. I know exactly what she means._

 _"Oh come on, Tris. I can practically see you smiling like an idiot through the phone. You two had sex, didn't you?"_

 _"I'm not answering that question."_

 _"I'll take that as a yes then."_

 _"Okay, fine. But I'm not gonna give you every single detail. That's none of your business. Happy?"_

 _She squeals through the phone. "I'm happy for you, Tris. Seriously. I'm glad to see that you and Four are getting more serious and that you two got through this misunderstanding_ _."_

 _"Yeah. I heard you two talking before you brought him to my room. So thanks Christina."_

 _"I didn't do anything. All I know is that he's good for you, Tris. And you're good for him too."_

 _After I hang up, Tobias speaks. "So she figured it out, huh?"_

 _I roll my eyes. "Yeah. That's what happens when you're friends with her for so long. She can spot a lie from a million miles away."_

 _He chuckles. "Yikes."_

 _When we get to the house, Tobias laughs as I pull him upstairs to the bedroom._

I'm unpacking the last of my things when Tobias comes home from work. He worked an early shift so we have the evening to ourselves. It has been an easy adjustment living with each other. We are enjoying every moment.

"Get changed. We are going out." Tobias tells me.

"Are you sure? It looks like a storm is coming in."

"We'll bring an umbrella and wear a jacket with a hood just in case. I made reservations already."

"Okay then. Whatever you say, captain." I mock salute him and he laughs.

I run upstairs and change quickly into a long sleeved blouse, leggings, boots and a black jacket. When I come back down Tobias is waiting for me, smiling.

"So, what's the occasion?" I ask when we are in the car.

"I just thought it'd be nice to get out. We've been busy since you moved in and haven't really been on an actual date in a while that isn't just take out and a movie."

"That's true. And I agree, I do love our movie nights but it's nice to get out once in a while."

We pull into the parking lot of a fancy Italian restaurant. I almost laugh.

"Italian, huh?" I chuckle.

Tobias chuckles too. "I didn't wanna exactly recreate the night we met, but if I was going to at least somewhat I thought Italian food seemed fitting for the occasion."

I smile. "I love it. Thank you."

We enter and are seated immediately after Tobias tells the hostess that we have a reservation. Tobias suggests we order wine and we look over the menu and place our orders. I notice as we are sitting that Tobias looks deep in thought.

"Something on your mind?" I ask.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about a lot of things lately."

"Like what?"

"Well after everything that's happened with my parents and with us, I know what I want in life now. The first thing is that I'm finally gonna sign up for some classes at the community college. While I would gladly work for Amar as long as I can, I want to go back to school. At the time I felt like Marcus took a lot of opportunities away from me. I had no money and no guarantee for scholarships. I was smart in high school and got good grades but I was afraid that if I didn't get into the college I wanted or get scholarships that I wouldn't be able to be free of Marcus. Certainly any help he would give me, I'd have to pay him back. He wasn't the kind of person to do favors for free. I think I'm in a good place to be able to afford everything and I know Amar and Jack would help me if I needed it."

"That's great, Tobias. I'm proud of you. I would help you too, with anything you need."

"I know. I think a two year college would be a good start and maybe later on I'll think about attending the university."

"That sounds like a good plan. So, what's the second thing?"

"Well, the second thing is that, and we've talked about this before, I know for certain that I don't wanna lose you and while now isn't the best time for us to take the next step in our relationship, I want to make a promise to you of our future together."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a beautiful silver ring with a single diamond. I gasp and tears form in my eyes. He reaches for my hand across the table.

"Tris, I'm giving you this ring as a promise that I will always love you and I will always fight for you and one day when we are both ready, I will get down on one knee and ask you to marry me. So Tris, will you accept this promise ring?"

I nod. "Yes!"

He slides the ring on the ring finger of my right hand.

"I love you, Tris. And I'll admit our first fight was tough for me. I know things won't always be easy even while we're still dating but I just want you to know that I'd do anything to not to lose you."

"I love you too, Tobias. For the first time I feel like I have a real partner in a relationship who's as equally dedicated as I am. I don't like fighting with you, but I know it'll only make us stronger."

He smiles brightly at me. We proceed to enjoy a delicious dinner and dessert.

As we are leaving the restaurant I can see through the windows that rain is lightly coming down. I zip up my jacket and Tobias opens the umbrella once we are outside.

"I know it's raining but let's take a little walk over to the park across the street." Tobias says.

I nod and take his hand as he leads us across the street. We begin to stroll down sidewalk in comfortable silence.

"I love the rain." I muse.

"Me too. It makes everything feel so refreshing."

We walk hand in hand for about 10 minutes before Tobias suddenly stops and turns to me.

"There's something I wanna do." He says.

I raise my eyebrows curiously as he lowers the umbrella. I feel little rain droplets fall on my head. I see a smile form on Tobias' face as he grabs my waist and pulls me towards him. I see a twinkle in his eye before he leans in and presses his lips to mine in a romantic, passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck pressing my body closer to his and kiss him back with the same amount of passion. I feel the rain start to come down a little harder and my hair and clothes getting wetter but I ignore it and Tobias does too. I've never kissed someone in the rain before and I feel like I'm in a movie. Finally after a couple minutes we both pull away for air. The smile on Tobias' face mirrors my own.

"That was amazing. I've never done that before," he says.

"Me neither and I agree. I hope this won't be our last time doing it."

"It won't."

We head back to the car and Tobias grabs towels and blankets that he keeps in the trunk so we can warm up a little and dry off.

As soon as we get home I get an idea so I pull Tobias upstairs through his bedroom to the master bathroom. I turn on the water. Tobias must realize what I'm doing as he smiles at me. I return it with a hint of shyness. He kisses my cheek. Slowly, we begin to peel off our damp clothes and then step into the warm shower. He pulls me close as he did before and kisses me. He pushes me lightly up against the wall of the shower and I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

It is here that I realize something about Tobias. I fell in love with him. But I don't just stay with him by default as if there's no one else available to me. I stay with him because I choose to, every day, that I wake up, every day that we fight or lie to each other or disappoint each other. I choose him over and over again, and he chooses me.

I am too strong to break so easily, and I become better, sharper every time I touch him.

 **Hope you guys like the placement of the last two quotes from the book. They could probably fit well later on towards the end of the story but I wanted to try putting them here. Let me know what you thought of the placement.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Gonna rewrite this chapter. Don't know how long it'll take but I felt that it needed a complete do over. I might use parts of it later on but the main thing I'm changing is the time skip.**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

It's been a few months since I submitted an application to the community college and I finally received a letter today. I'm too nervous to open it. I decide to wait for Tris to get home from school. While I've been busy working and looking into potential majors, Tris has also decided to go back to school to get a degree in physical therapy. She originally hoped to work in accounting but decided that it wasn't what she wanted to do. She recently went to see her old advisor in hopes to make the process of her returning to school quicker. Luckily she doesn't have to completely start over and only has to take all the health and anatomy related classes as opposed to the standard core classes. All she had to do was take an entrance exam which she studied for and passed.

I remember her telling me not too long ago how much she struggled in school when her parents died but I wasn't surprised when she said that she managed to graduate college with a 4.0 GPA. She managed to push through the sadness and pain of losing her parents and graduate with honors. I told her that I have no doubt that her parents would be so proud of her. As for me, I'm slowly coming to terms with Marcus' death. The sixth month anniversary just passed recently and I decided to follow Dr. Harris' advice. When I find myself thinking about him I try to talk to him. I've never been the most religious person, but I don't think that people who die completely leave this world. Their spirits live on in some way.

Finally after a little while I hear Tris' car pull up into the driveway and the garage open. The door from the garage to the house opens seconds later.

"Tobias, I'm home!"

"In here!" I yell back. I meet her in the kitchen and wrap my arms around her and kiss her.

"Hey." She says

"Hi. How was your day?"

"It was good. Lots of lecture but I'm getting accustomed to being back in a classroom. What about you?"

"Everything's fine here. Got some cleaning and laundry done and having been reading about all the majors that are offered at the school I applied for, trying to find one that I could potentially be interested in. Speaking of which, there's something I have to show you."

"Oh? What is it?"

I smile and lead her over to the couch and pick up the large envelope off the table.

"This came in the mail." I say as I turn it over so she can see the return address. When she does she gasps.

"I was too nervous to open it alone and wanted to wait until you got home."

"Shall we?"

"You do it."

She nods and carefully peels open the envelope and removes the letter. She scans over it quickly.

"Well it looks like Chicago Central Community College **(A/N: Yes, I made up the name)** just gained a new student."

I smile and sigh with relief. She hands me the letter so that I can read it for myself. I am so relieved that I got in.

"Congratulations, babe!" Tris says, happily as she pulls herself into my lap and wraps her arms around me and kisses me.

"Thank you. I couldn't be happier than I am right now. I get to go to college, I have a good job, I have my mom back, I have my friends, but most importantly I have you." I say as I take her right hand with the promise ring on it into mine and gently fiddle with the ring. I look up to see her smiling back at me. I lean in and press my lips to hers as I hold her tightly to me. She shifts to straddle and it takes all of my self control not to lose myself right now in this moment with her. Eventually we pull back.

"Although one or two more things could eventually add to that happiness one day."

She smiles and blushes a little and pecks my lips.

"So, anything peak your interest?" She asks, picking up the packet with a list of majors and the required courses.

"I know I have a while to decide since I will probably spend the first year on the core classes, but their computer science program seems pretty interesting."

"I didn't know you liked computers."

"I've always been fascinated by them even though I was never allowed to use one when I was younger. The only time I could was when I went over to Zeke's house. But I'm not just interested in the games, although it could be cool to design one. I think I'd wanna work more on the technical side like fixing computers, learning about software and different programs."

"Sounds interesting. I'm glad that you at least have an idea."

"Yeah. Hopefully it'll work out if I decide to go that route."

"Are you nervous? I mean, since you haven't been in a classroom in a long time."

"Not really. I enjoyed school for the most part. It was a way to escape what was going on in my house. Unfortunately I couldn't do any extracurricular activities. Marcus always had me at home studying and said that sports and school clubs were a waste of time. Looking back on it, I'm surprised he didn't have my future planned out for me. The way that he was I would've thought he'd want me to go to some Ivy League school or maybe play a sport and get a scholarship for it but he was a different kind of extreme, never once mentioning my future. To him I was a nobody who'd never be successful in life."

"Did any of your teachers suspect anything?"

"No. Marcus never hit me in the face during the school year only during the summer sometimes and while sometimes I'd go to school sore from the beatings. I was pretty good at hiding the pain. My back got pretty much all of the abuse."

"But you turned your back into a piece of art."

I chuckle and smile. "I guess so and that pain was worth it. It's a daily reminder of who I wanna be."

"So are you gonna call your mom to tell her the good news?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I'm glad that you two are on good terms now."

"Me too. I know now that I need to let go of the past and move forward. I don't know when I'll look her in the eye and tell her that I forgive her, but I know it's something that I want to do soon."

"There's no rush, but I'm happy that you're on that path. I know what it feels like to blame others or yourself for things but I also know that living your life with anger and sadness won't change anything. At times I thought I couldn't go on without my parents but everything changed the day I met you."

I smile at her words. I don't know what I'd do without Tris in my life. She makes me feel invincible.


	31. Chapter 30

**I'm not sure when this chapter will be completed. I've been re-reading the previous chapter and I don't know if I liked how it turned out. So please leave a review for it and let me know what you think, if I should add or change anything. It'll be much appreciated.**

 **AN2: The previous chapter is fixed. It's a little on the short side but I'm satisfied with it how it turned out and hope y'all will be too. In order not to do a completely ridiculous time skip but also not prolong things with filler, I won't be detailing every single thing about Tobias' time in college. In the non dialogue parts of a chapter (the narration, I guess) I may indicate that days, weeks, or months have gone by and brie** **fly mention things that happened in those days, weeks and months if it's relevant to the story. If I feel the need to detail some things it may be a flashback like I've used in previous chapters. While this was a slight bump in the road I know where I wanna take the story from here on out. I said a few chapters back that I wasn't sure if this story would be more than 40 chapters total but it's possible that it could be more. Excluding my stand alone AN, this is chapter 30 not 31.**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

My first day of college is tomorrow. I'm completely calm and ready for the day ahead. A new chapter of my life is starting and I couldn't be happier. I think back to orientation day which wasn't extremely long ago. While my first instinct was to feel out of place with people a decade younger than I am I don't think anyone cared if they noticed that I don't look 18. I was worried that my claustrophobia would kick in but thankfully I was able to keep it under control. As time goes by I've found that it's getting much easier to control my fears.

Luckily I don't have to worry about my third fear anymore since I'm no longer anywhere near war. And I no longer have nightmares related to Marcus. In the event I do have a nightmare at all it is usually about losing Tris. I had to tell her once when I had a nightmare and confirmed that it wasn't about Marcus. At times I'm still a little worried that she will run into Peter when I'm not around and I still have no idea what he look like or anything. I doubt she would still have any pictures of him so one day I decide to try a different approach since the subject is really bothering me.

"Tris, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, babe. What's up?"

"This might sound like an odd request but ever since my nightmare the other night, I really wanna know who and what I'd be dealing with just in case you ever see Peter unexpectedly again."

"You mean you wanna know what he looks like?"

I nod. "I think that could put me at ease even just a little bit."

"Okay." She says as she grabs her laptop and opens her Facebook account.

I see her type in the search box "Peter Hayes". I'll have to remember that name in full. She scrolls a bit until finally clicking on a profile. She turns her laptop towards me so I can see. At first glance he seems like a normal 20 something year old guy, slightly stocky with short brown, curly hair **(A/N: Miles Teller...thumbs up)**. I don't wanna judge him too much from a picture but I have to wonder if a seemingly normal demeanor is only a façade given what Tris told me about their relationship when I first met her. Tris must be able to gauge what I'm thinking when she speaks.

"You'd obviously have to meet him in person to know the real him, but this is the best I can do for you for now."

"I know. That's what I was just thinking."

"If it's any consolation, if he 'abused' me in any way it wasn't so much physical as it was emotional."

"Still, no one should have to experience _any_ kind of abuse. Marcus wasn't just physical with me. He put me down and made me feel worthless too and for a while I believed him. I had no one to tell me otherwise."

"Now you do." She says, smiling as she kisses my cheek. I smile back.

"I promise that I'll do everything in my power to protect you. I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but just please let me be there for you."

"I know that, Tobias. And thank you for having confidence in me but I do know that I'll always have you as my knight in shining armor."

I chuckle. I feel a little better now but I know I'll have to be prepared for anything.

 **PAGE BREAK**

The next morning I wake up early remembering what today is. I'm really looking forward to what's ahead. I am grateful for all the support I've been getting not only from Tris but from my mom, Jack and Amar.

Since I'm taking a full schedule I will only be working occasionally on weekends when Amar really needs me. I know that I may not be working at the restaurant forever but I know that it'll be hard leaving that job since it has become an important part of my life. Amar has treated me with respect from day one and I've come to look up to him. He may not be my biological father but he is the closest thing I have to one now. I'll always be grateful for those final moments I got to spend with Marcus, but Amar has shown me what it is have a father figure in my life.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by movement beside me. I shift and am met with beautiful gray-blue, stormy eyes. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Good morning, babe. Today's the big day, huh?"

"Good morning, love. It sure is."

"I'm gonna make you a special breakfast before you head out."

"That sounds great. I'm gonna get in the shower. I'll be down in a bit."

We kiss and I head to the bathroom.

As I enter the kitchen after my shower I see Tris placing a plate of eggs and fresh fruit on the table. While we eat we talk about my first day of classes. I also ask her how her classes are going and if she's happy with her decision in this new career path. After clearing the dishes from the table we both make sure that we have everything ready for our respective classes for the day.

When it comes time for us to separate for day, Tris kisses and hugs me tight, wishing me good luck. I drive to campus with a smile on my face, ready for the day ahead.

 **PAGE BREAK**

My first day goes off without a hitch and I head home with my books, supplies and assignment calendars for my classes. I make small talk with a few people in my classes and look forward to meeting new people as the semester progresses but of course I'm anxious to return home to my favorite person.

When I pull up to the house, Tris' car is already in the garage. I haul my backpack out of the car and walk inside. I immediately inhale the aroma of delicious food.

"Babe, I'm home."

Seconds later Tris meets me at the entrance to the kitchen from the garage wearing a cute apron. I envelope her in a hug.

"How was your first day?" She asks.

"It went well. Better than I expected. My professors are nice and I'm already getting to know some of my classmates. I think I'll enjoy my classes."

"That's great, Tobias. Dinner is almost ready so when you're ready, we can eat."

"Okay. Give me ten minutes and I'll be right back."

We enjoy dinner together as I tell Tris more about my day at school and I'm truly happy I made the decision to return to school.


	32. Chapter 31

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for my absence. I think I have everything fixed now that I needed to fix so please read and review the previous two chapters and the AN at the top of the previous chapter which is chapter 30 not 31. This is chapter 31. Thanks for being patient with me.**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

I made it through my first week of classes and things are going well so far. The first couple days consisted of my professors explaining what we'd be learning in the course and a brief outline what to expect for the rest of the semester as far as assignments, exams, and projects go. We've only now started having actual homework and I make sure that I study hard and I don't do just the minimum on an assignment.

When I'm home I spend a lot of the time studying and sometimes Tris and I study together and quiz each other on things. I think I also will start doing some studying on campus as well when midterms and finals come up. Tris and I know when not to distract each other when we are home studying but we both know that at times we may not want to study at home. We've also discussed remembering to make time to spend with each other when we aren't busy so that we don't lose that personal connection with each other that we've been maintaining since we first started dating. Even still today I feel that same spark with Tris that I felt when we first met and first started dating and I know that I wanna keep that spark alive, but unfortunately I wasn't prepared for some things.

Almost since the beginning of the semester I've been increasingly noticing that some of my female classmates are eager to get my attention. None have tried to talk to me until now that midterm week is fast approaching and almost everyone is looking for a study partner or group if they don't already have one, but still their attempt at subtle flirting is not so subtle to me. I'm not oblivious to the fact that most women probably think I'm a piece of meat or something if they're just looking for a one night stand. I'm certainly not a one night stand type of guy. One girl in particular has been pretty persistent on trying to get my attention. Lindsay is her name. While she's not necessarily ugly she is not Tris and no one will ever be.

"Hey, Four." Lindsay says to me one day.

"Hi Lindsay." I reply, politely. She doesn't say anything more and tries but fails to bat her eyes at me inconspicuously.

"Was there something you needed?" I ask, getting a little irritated.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you already had a partner for the project coming up."

"I think I'd rather work alone on this one. Besides the whole partnership or group thing was optional."

"I know but you see I've been struggling a bit in the class so I thought I could use some extra help."

"I'll think about it but no promises. Like I said, I'd rather work alone. If you need help you should ask the professor or stop by the tutoring center."

"I guess I might do that. Thank you, Four." She says as she reaches out her hand to touch my shoulder. I stiffen.

"I have to get going," I say. "See you later, Lindsay."

"Wait, Four. Are you busy tonight? I know a great seafood restaurant and bar. Or maybe we could hang out at my apartment?"

"Sorry Lindsay, but I have a girlfriend."

"Oh well we could keep it a secret." She says, moving her hand down to my collarbone.

"I don't think so. I'm not a cheater and she would find out anyway."

"Well if you ever change your mind, let me know."

"Thanks for the offer, but I won't change my mind. I have to get going. I have work in half an hour."

I gently but quickly pry her hands off of me and turn and walk off. I may have told her a white lie about me having to get to work. I head straight home.

 _Unbeknownst to Tobias, Lindsay managed to slip a piece of paper in his notebook without him seeing._

 **PAGE BREAK**

The drive home is quiet except for the radio. I know for sure that I won't partner up with anyone for this project so I decide to get a head start on it as soon as I get home. By now Tris should be home. It's still early afternoon so we both have time to study and get some homework done before dinner rolls around.

When I get back home I find Tris sitting at the dining table immersed in one her textbooks. I smile at the sight. Seeing her so focused like that kinda turns me on. She finally looks up when she senses me staring and not saying anything.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just kinda cute watching you study and concentrating so hard."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Well, are you done staring because I'm waiting for a kiss hello."

I smirk as I set my backpack down in the chair opposite hers and stride over to her pulling her gently to stand up and wrap my arms around her and press my lips to hers.

"Hi." She says, breathlessly when we pull away.

"Hi. I love that I can take your breath away like that."

She giggles and smacks my chest. "I'll get a head start on dinner while you study."

"Okay. But let me know if you need any help." I reply.

I sit down at the table while Tris gets her papers and books in order and heads to the kitchen not before kissing me lightly on the lips. I take out my notebook and notice a loose piece of paper fall out of it. I don't remember tearing any pages out of the notebook. I pick up the paper to see what it is and I curse out loud when I figure it out.

"Are you okay, Tobias?" Tris asks as she comes into view.

"I'm fine, babe."

"What's that paper in your hand?"

"It's nothing. School stuff."

She eyes me suspiciously. "Tobias, are you lying to me?"

I don't respond and Tris quickly snatches the paper from my hand and starts reading it. Her face quickly turns to one of anger.

"So who's Lindsay? And why is she giving you her number so she can hook up with you?"

"She's just a girl in one of my classes, Tris. Our professor assigned a project that we could either work on alone or with a partner. I'm working alone but Lindsay asked me today if I would be her partner and I said no. I had no idea she slipped that note in my notebook, okay?"

"Do you wanna hook up with her?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about? Why on earth would I wanna hook up with a girl I barely know when I have a girlfriend who I'm completely in love with?"

"I don't know. You tell me, _Four!"_

Hearing my nickname from Tris' mouth sends me into a rage that I try my best to control.

"First off, don't use that name like a weapon against me. And secondly, I'm telling you that I love you and only you. We've had this conversation before. I'm not interested in anyone else. I told you that after what happened last time. I would rather be alone for the rest of my life if I did not have you. Did you not believe me or did our love making afterwards not mean anything to you?"

Tears well up in her eyes and I want so bad to hold her in my arms but I'm too hurt myself to even get close to her. She stays silent. Although I don't want to say it my mouth opens.

"I need some time alone to think about what just happened."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No. That is something I know I could never do no matter how hard things get between us, but I think it would do us both some good to re-evaluate our relationship. I gave you that ring for a reason and I meant every word I said when I gave it to you. I hope you haven't forgotten. I will take the guest bedroom for now to give you your space."

"No, Tobias. The master is your room. I can take the other room."

"I wasn't asking for permission."

She huffs and rolls her eyes at me. "Fine."

That night I go to bed wondering how we got in this situation and hearing Tris' faint sobbing from across the hall. How can we move forward?

 **A/N: Hope y'all liked this chapter. I don't plan on dragging this argument between Tobias and Tris out too long. I already have an idea how I'm gonna write their reconciliation.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Thanks to everyone who has recently followed and/or favorited this story and to OceanicGirl for your fast review on the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

The next few days after the fight with Tobias go by slower than ever. We barely speak when we are both at home. Usually Tobias locks himself in his home office to study and do homework while I remain at the dining table trying to concentrate. He also has been making his own meals as have I. Today I decided to call the girls to meet for lunch on my day off. Hopefully they can cheer me up a little bit. I haven't told them yet about the fight with Tobias. I need some advice on what to do and how to move forward. I know that it's my fault that this is happening. I let my insecurities get the best of me and tear me away from the love of my life. Can I ever be happy?

I asked the girls to meet me at an outdoor cafe near the apartment where I used to live with Christina where she now lives with Will. They had discussed moving into his apartment but it wasn't as close to Christina's job as she would've liked so Will ended up not renewing the lease on his. I don't know if Tobias has told the boys anything about our fight but it's more likely that he hasn't. I know guys don't typically discuss their relationship troubles with anyone, in general. I guess if Tobias hasn't told anyone but me about his past, he's probably keeping this to himself.

Before I get too lost in my own thoughts I look up to see Christina, Shauna, and Marlene approaching the table. I stand up to greet them. There was a time when I thought I'd never make friends. While Christina and I are almost nothing alike we became like two peas in a pod and I'm fortunate to have met Shauna and Marlene who are not as outspoken as Christina but aren't too reserved like me. We say our hellos and sit down and scan the menu.

"So how are your classes going, Tris?" Shauna asks me.

"Really well. A lot more interesting than if I were taking accounting classes."

"I think you definitely picked the right career path. I think it totally fits your personality."

"Thanks."

"And how are things with Four? Still head over heels in love?"

I sigh. "We had a fight a few days ago and have barely spoken since. We've immersed ourselves in our individual studies as an excuse to avoid each other."

"What was the fight about?" Marlene asks. I proceed to tell them about the note.

They all give me sympathetic looks then Christina's turns stern.

"Tris," Christina starts with a scolding tone. "I thought you and Four were in a good place after what happened at the club. You need to trust him when he says that he loves you and that he'd never cheat on you."

"I know that, know I didn't react the way I should have. As much as I try not to be afraid, I can't help it. I never thought I'd lose my parents and look what happened. For a while I thought I lost my brother too even though he was very much alive and I have that same fear with Four."

"There's no doubt that you do love him, Tris. But you need to see that while you are capable of loving someone you also deserved to be loved and right now you have someone who truly loves you. You're not unlovable. Peter didn't love you but Four does. Don't let that slip away. No one else is going to love you like Four does. Love like that doesn't happen very often."

"You're right. I knew pretty early on that Four could potentially be my forever."

"See? You need to believe what you're saying and like I said before, you need to fight for it. No one else should matter but you and Four. Be confident in your relationship. Stand up for yourself and show those girls who try to hit on Four that he is yours. Don't compare yourself to them if they're seemingly pretty or whatever. What matters is what's on the inside. I bet most of the girls who attempt to hit on Four aren't as selfless and compassionate as you. And I'm not just saying that because you're my best friend."

Shauna and Marlene nod their heads in agreement.

"We haven't known you as long as Christina has, Tris." Shauna says, gesturing between herself and Marlene. "But we have known Four for a while and almost since the beginning he keeps telling Zeke and Uriah how wonderful you are and how he can be himself with you when he couldn't with anybody else. He trusts you. I could even say he trusts you with his life. His heart is clearly yours and only yours. You are not just a fling to him. He knows what he wants and you should too. No one is faulting you for being a little insecure, but if you had only one person to believe and trust in your life, believe and trust Four."

I sigh, knowing they're right. "Thank you, girls. Really. Thank you for helping me see that I don't have to be perfect. I promise I'll be more self confidence and fight for what I deserve."

"We care for you Tris and we hope things work out between you and Four."

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Tobias POV**

It's been a few days since the fight with Tris and the weekend has arrived. I know I'll have to spend some of it at home studying, but I need to get out for a little bit to clear my head. I decide to go for a run and then hit the gym. As I run I blast my music to distract myself from my own thoughts.

When I get to the gym I head straight for the punching bags. It's a good release as I repeatedly hit the bag. I'm so caught up in my own thoughts that I don't even notice the person a few bags down from me. Tris. She is just as focused and lost in her own world as I was just a second ago. I notice that her technique is a little off though. I decide not to think about it too much as I slowly walk over to her. She slows down her moves as she likely senses my presence behind her.

I act boldly and place my hand on her abdomen. "Remember to keep tension here."

She turns her head in my direction but doesn't make eye contact and simply nods. "Thanks."

"I'm heading home to shower then going over to Zeke's" I say, guessing she probably won't care but thinking I should tell her anyway.

"That's fine." She replies, simply.

I nod and turn to gather my stuff without looking back.

 **A/N: Wasn't sure how to end this chapter so I hope it's okay. I literally came up with the idea just now because I didn't otherwise know how to end the chapter. I had been stumped the last couple days. I might consider doing Tris' POV of the last part of this chapter in the next chapter and also having Tobias get a lecture from Zeke and co. like Tris did from the girls in this chapter.**

 **The next chapter or the chapter after I may bring Peter back so stay tuned.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Hope y'all liked the previous chapter. Let me know what you thought since I was stumped on how to end it. I didn't really plan to include that particular book (and film) quote, it sorta just popped in my head so I hope it worked.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

I feel a little better after talking to the girls but I don't know if I should try to talk to Tobias just yet. I think it's more of me giving him his space rather than the other way around so I don't wanna bother him if he's not ready to talk. Hopefully he will come to me when he's ready.

Its been a while since I've stepped inside a gym so I decide that now is as good a time as any. Tobias went for a run so he won't be home and will probably get home before me. When I get to the gym I decide what I want to do first. I see that the gym has punching bags. I've never done that before but decide that I could work on strengthening my wrists, hands, and arms. I warm up a little with dumbbells first and do a few sets. I see that there's some tape so I can wrap my hands and avoid injury while punching.

It's hard to pinpoint exactly what emotions I've been feeling the past few days, but standing here punching the bag as hard as I can is a bit of a release. I'm angry at myself for doubting Tobias' love for me. I know that he's frustrated at me. There's really no use in crying anymore. I'm practically all cried out at this point. I barely register that someone else is also using the punching bags just feet away from me. I don't know how long I've been here until I hear footsteps coming towards me. Out of the corner of my eye I catch sight of familiar blue eyes. He walks over almost unnoticed by everyone else but I notice him because I've trained myself to notice him. I keep my eyes trained on the bag wondering what Tobias will do or say. Suddenly, his hands are on my abdomen. I suck in a breath at his touch. With this simple action I'm reminded how much I crave and miss being in his arms.

"Remember to keep tension here." He says.

I nod but don't turn to look at him. "Thanks."

"I'm heading home to shower then going over to Zeke's."

"That's fine." I respond.

I inconspicuously watch as he gathers his things and heads out the door. It's difficult watching him walk away from me, but I have no choice but to respect his need for space. I probably wouldn't have known what else to say in that moment anyway.

When I get home Tobias is coming down the stairs, freshly showered and clothed with his keys and phone in hand.

"The showers all yours. I'll be back in a couple hours."

I nod my head in response and watch as he heads out to the garage. I sigh and head upstairs.

About 20 minutes later the doorbell rings. I frown in confusion but get up to answer the door.

I am not prepared for who I see on the other side.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Tobias POV**

When I get to Zeke's I sigh and plop down on his couch.

"What's up with you, man? You look off."

"Tris and I got into a big fight after she accused me of cheating on her."

"Is that true? Did you?"

"What?! No! Of course it's not true, Zeke! I love Tris!"

"What made her think that then?"

"Some girl in one of my classes slipped a note inside my notebook with her phone number and obviously wanted to hook up with me. She even asked me in person if I wanted to go to her apartment. I didn't tell Tris that part though. Tris saw the note."

"Crap. I'm sorry, man. So Tris didn't believe you?"

"No, she didn't and I have no idea why. I thought she trusted me after our fight after the club."

"I don't think it's that she doesn't trust you. Obviously she's scared and doubts herself and doubts her worth. She thinks she's not beautiful on the outside and wonders why you chose her."

"I know, and that's what frustrates me the most. I don't know what else to do to make her see what I see in her."

"Well, I don't know if you're ready but I think the only solution is for the two of you to sit down and talk things over. I know you're gonna say that you already had this conversation with her after the events at the club but sometimes you need to have these types of conversations more than once especially if you know she's the one. I'm sure deep down she knows this too. Don't give up on each other."

"I know what you're saying is true. It's just that even after I gave her a promise ring and told her my intentions for our future, she still has doubts about us. I wouldn't intentionally hurt or leave her."

"Now that you say that, her fears may not be totally out of place. While you need to keep reassuring her that you wouldn't intentionally do anything, I'm sure even you would have the fear of something unexpected happening that could potentially tear you two apart. Something that is out of your or her control. No, we can't and shouldn't live in fear and with pessimism all the time but everyone has moments of weakness, fear and doubt."

I process his words before speaking. "So you're saying like an accident or some type of physical injury or illness?"

"Exactly. No one can predict that and it's a scary thing to think about but there's unfortunately always the chance it could happen. Look what happened to my dad."

I nod. Zeke and Uriah lost their dad when they were young. He passed away in a car accident. It happened about five years after Evelyn left. I remember he was a good man and, at the time, the only example of a loving father that I had.

"Sometimes bad things CAN happen to good people." He says. "But the trick is to keep moving forward and not letting your past define you. I know there's something that you haven't told me about yourself and that's okay and obviously Tris has been through some stuff as well but you two have each other to lean on."

I manage to smile a little at his words. "Thanks Zeke. One day I promise I will tell you."

"It's okay, Four. I understand. Whenever you're ready I'll be here to listen and to support you in any way that I can."

"Just by being my friend and not pressuring me you already are supporting me."

He smiles back and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Now go home and get your girl back."

I race out the door with determination.


	35. Chapter 34

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter! Don't worry! This portion of the story is almost over. Depending on how things pan out with this chapter, I might split things up into two chapters. I probably won't go over 2000 words with this chapter. If that happens I hope to have this chapter and the next one done ASAP. There'll be mild language in this chapter.**

 **Added thanks to KIWIEPIE BEATS DAUNTLESS CAKE for your insightful review. You made an excellent point. I will be sure to address that when the time comes which will most likely be the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

I'm about to head upstairs to shower when the doorbell rings. I groan wondering who it could possibly be. To say I am shocked when I open the door is a gross understatement. I can't help the gasp that escapes my lips. Standing on the other side of the threshold is Peter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spit. "How did you know where I live?"

"Watch your tone, Tris. I've been keeping tabs on you for months since our run in at the store. I didn't see a point in making a scene in front of your friends then. I would have if I want to though. I thought I'd make sure that you were alone first before gracing you with my presence again. Lucky for me I just happened to see your boyfriend leave right now so no one would be here to save you. I'm here to take back what's mine."

I scoff. "You practically let me break up with you so why on earth would I want to get back together with you?"

"I admit that was my mistake. Acting weak and pathetic is for sissies. I am most certainly not those things. I am a real man and I always get what I want."

I roll my eyes. _Real man, my ass._

"You are the furthest thing from a 'real man'. You are a coward and a bully. You never deserved me."

"Maybe I was wrong to pay attention to you. You are not a woman, you are a small and pathetic little girl. You were always so _stiff._ Nobody else would've even given you a second glance, but I thought it'd be fun to have you at my disposal."

Anger boils inside me and I am on the verge of tears but I will not let them fall. I need to keep my composure and not let Peter think I'm weak. I am not weak. I am strong. Tobias taught me that and I curse myself that it took me until this moment to realize that. I've been so stupid. At a moment of weakness I pushed away the only person that believes that I am strong and brave. If I don't believe it myself then I am letting Peter win. I am not allowing that to happen.

"Your boyfriend must be insane if he thinks he could get any action from you."

His words threaten to break me as I remember Nita saying almost the exact same thing but I can't and I won't let them break me. Instead I focus on the image of Tobias and hearing him call me strong and beautiful. I will make it through this. I know I can.

"I might just allow myself the pleasure of making you mine, but before I claim my prize, I'll need some extra hands."

Out of nowhere I see two masked men come up and stand behind Peter. _How did they get in?_ The only thing I can see of them is their eyes and mouths. Both of them wear the same evil grin that Peter currently has. I begin to panic as all three of them step toward me. Before I can react three pairs of hands grab me forcefully. One covers my mouth as I start to scream. I think quick and open my mouth with all the strength I have then bite down on the hand. I hear him cry out in pain and let go but that doesn't stop the other two from holding me that much tighter.

Their hands are all over my body and I scream louder, writhing under their grasp. I need to get my arms free if I want to do anything to fight back so I concentrate and attempt to push with all my might. It works just enough for me to reach up and yank the mask from one of the other two men. He freezes just enough for me to see his face. I stare at him and realize he looks familiar. _Al._ The same Al that Christina tried to set me up with. Will's friend. He stares back at me, horrified. In this moment Peter and the other masked man use the opportunity to pin me to the ground. I hear and feel kicks and punches land on my body. A hand grabs my throat.

I'm not sure how much time passes, whether seconds or minutes, but all of a sudden I hear a shout and the grip on my throat disappears. As I try to regain my breath I hear a scream then thumps, kicks, and groans. I blink a few times and focus as hard as I can on the only face I can see. It is contorted with anger. His eyes are dark blue. _Tobias_

Strong arms wrap around me and lift me from the ground. Then everything goes black.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Tobias POV**

I leave Zeke's place in a flash. I drive home as quick as I can while still remembering to maintain the speed limit. I'm ready to talk and as I'm driving I realize that the fight wasn't just about Tris' lack of trust in me but also my inability to tell her the whole truth. I purposely left out a few things in order to avoid a huge fight with Tris, but I only fueled her reaction by trying to lie and failing miserably. My reaction to her reaction didn't help either. She should be mad at me, not the other way around.

As I'm about to pull into the driveway something catches my eye. I almost don't see it but even from here I can clearly see that the front door to the house is ajar. I don't see Tris or anyone in the front yard so why is the front door open? What is going on? I know I should check out what's going on so I park the car in the driveway without bothering to open the garage door. I get out and walk over to the front door.

As I get closer I hear noises coming from inside the house. As I step inside the noise becomes clearer and I recognize it as screams. Tris' screams. My eyes land on three men, one wearing a mask, pining Tris on the floor. I see their hands everywhere on her body and one of the unmasked men has his hands wrapped around Tris' neck. I am immediately red with rage. I charge forward grabbing one of them and punch him square in the face. He falls to the ground. I ignore him and focus on the man choking Tris. I grab him and pull him off of her. He falls to the ground and I kick him repeatedly. I focus just enough on his face and realize this guy is Peter Hayes. This only makes me angrier. I almost forget that there's a third guy in the room. Peter stops moving so he must be unconscious. The third guy cowers in front of me. It only takes one punch to the gut and a few to his face for him to stop. In the midst of this I barely hear him say:

"We were only trying to scare her."

One more kick and he falls, barely conscious. I turn my attention to Tris who is whimpering and moaning. I carefully gather her in my arms and gently lower her on the couch. She stops moving but thankfully is still breathing. I pull out my phone and dial 911.

Not five minutes later I hear the sirens. I let the police and EMTs inside. While the medics are tending to Tris and her attackers, I explain to the officers what happened. Eventually Tris is put on a stretcher and into the ambulance. I assume Peter and his friends are as well but I don't care what happens to them and focus on Tris. I'm allowed into the ambulance and it heads to the hospital.


	36. Chapter 35

**I know I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger but thanks for the reviews! I hope to have this chapter complete by Monday evening but if not then it'll likely be done on Tuesday afternoon/evening.**

 **Just noticed that in two days will be a year that I started writing this story!**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

The ride to the hospital is painfully long. Tris is still unconscious while her wounds are being tended. I can't bear staring too long at the bruises on her body that are beginning to form. All I can do is sit here with my head in hands.

"Don't worry sir. I'm sure she will be fine. We just have to make sure she has no broken bones or internal bleeding. But she seems like a tough young woman." One of the EMTs tells me.

His words comfort and terrify me all at the same time. He's right about one thing though. Tris is a strong person. I can't lose her like this. I would never be able to live with myself if she doesn't make it through this. I'm terrified that I won't be able to tell her that I love her and that I'm sorry for our fight.

When we arrive at the hospital Tris is quickly wheeled in and I'm told to sit in the waiting room and that a doctor will be out as soon as possible to update me on Tris' condition. I take a seat and let a few tears fall. I pull out my phone and the first person I know I should call is Caleb.

"Hello?"

"Hi Caleb. It's Four."

"Hi Four. What's going on?"

"I need you to come to the hospital right now."

"The hospital? Why? What happened?"

"Tris was attacked by Peter and his friends while I wasn't home. She's being checked out to make sure there are no broken bones or internal bleeding. Unfortunately they got some good hits on her before I could stop them."

"That monster! I hate him! I'm on my way."

We say goodbye and I hang up and figure I should call Christina next.

"Hello?"

"Hey Christina. It's me, Four."

"Is everything alright with you and Tris?"

"Not yet. We haven't had the chance to talk. But something happened. Tris was attacked by Peter."

I hear her gasp on the other end. "How?"

I don't know everything yet because I wasn't home. When I got back I found Tris being attacked by Peter and two other guys. Tris was brought to the hospital so that's where I am now."

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

Next on my list is Zeke. I tell him to let Uriah know so that I don't have to make any more calls.

About 10 minutes later Caleb barrels into the waiting room. I stand up.

"How is she?"

"I don't know yet. Hopefully the doctor will come out soon."

In the next five minutes everyone else arrives and asks me about Tris. It almost seems like an eternity since they took Tris back.

"Are you alright?" Zeke asks me.

"I don't know. I'm worried about Tris."

"Looks like they got a few hits on you too, brother. But I can imagine you did far worse to them."

Until he said that I didn't even notice I taste a little blood on my lips and that my eyebrow stings. I ignore it for the time being. Finally after a while a doctor enters the waiting room.

"Family of Tris Prior?"

Caleb, Christina, and I stand up while everyone else stays sitting, waiting anxiously.

"I'm her brother. How is she?" Caleb asks.

"She will be okay. No broken bones or internal bleeding. She will only likely be sore for awhile until the bruises and cuts heal. The worst has passed so she should be waking up within the next half hour or less." He pauses and then turns to me. Likely seeing the cuts on my face, he asks, "I assume you're the one who found her?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, it looks like you got to her just time. Why don't you come back with me and I can have a nurse tend to your cuts. And you can go see Ms. Prior after if you want to be there when she wakes up."

I don't see any point in arguing so I simply nod in response and get up to follow. I turn to Caleb silently asking permission to see Tris first and he nods at me. Zeke squeezes my shoulder as I pass. The doctor leads me over to the nurses station.

"This young man came in with the girl in room 232, Ms. Prior. See to it that his cuts are cleaned and bandaged if necessary and then if you would be so kind to take him to Ms. Prior's room."

The nurse smiles and nods. "My pleasure, Dr. Anderson." Dr. Anderson nods at me then walks away.

"Follow me." The nurse says. "I'm Nurse Brown but you can call me Lauren if you'd like."

I nod. She leads me into a small, private room and has me sit on a chair. She grabs supplies from the cabinet and places them on the counter. She soaks a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide.

"This will sting a bit more than usual as the locations of your cuts are quite sensitive already."

I nod and she gently wipes the cuts. I hiss at the sensation. "Almost done. I'm going to place a small bandage on the cut above your eyebrow. I won't be able to do anything more about your lip so you'll just have to let it heal on its own."

I nod. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I'll take you to Ms. Prior's room."

I stand up and follow her out of the room.

So, Ms. Prior, is she your-"

"Girlfriend, but hopefully something more one day."

She smiles. "If a man is willing to save his girl like you did yours, I'd say he's a keeper."

I blush and smile.

"There's a red button on the remote control for the bed so when she wakes up just press it and I'll be in to check on her."

I nod as she opens the door quietly and lets me in. The door closes behind me as I stare at a sleeping Tris. Her face has a couple bruises and so do her arms. I go over and sit in the chair beside her hospital bed and carefully take one of her hands in mine. I don't know if she can hear me but I start speaking.

"Please wake up, Tris. For me. I need you. I'm sorry for everything. I don't want us being mad at each other anymore. I love you."

"I love you too, Tobias."

 **A/N: Sorry for another semi-cliffhanger but don't worry things will only get better from here so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! With my schedule now I hope to post a chapter every week. Will likely start on a Thursday at the earliest or Saturday at the latest and finish the chapter by Monday or Tuesday afternoon/evening. I will be updating next weekend which is Thanksgiving weekend in the US so I'll post my AN place holder probably on Friday the 23rd or Saturday the 24th.**

 **I wish I was able to complete a chapter in one sitting but have still unable to with the way I write and come up with ideas. As I've always done, I'll post a placeholder AN first.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

My head feels heavy and my brain foggy. _What happened to me?_ My body isn't registering anything when I try to move. Where am I? What is the last thing I remember? I remember being at home, hearing the doorbell, seeing Peter. _Peter._ He attacked me. I remember him telling me awful things, feeling his hands on my body and other hands as well.

Blue eyes. I remember eventually seeing a pair of warm, blue eyes but they were angry. It was Tobias. Tobias saved me. Where is he? Is he okay? Is he safe? Am I at the hospital? I remember hearing sirens, but after that I don't remember a single thing. Am I dying? No, I couldn't be dying. I don't want to die. I can't leave my friends, Caleb and certainly not Tobias. I hear my mother's voice in my head telling me that it's not my time and that I need to live. I feel myself being pull away from the sound of her voice. As her voice fades another takes its place. The voice seems familiar.

 _"Please wake up, Tris. For me. I need you. I'm sorry for everything. I don't want us being mad at each other anymore. I love you."_

I know that voice! Tobias! He's okay! I feel a slight pressure on my hand. I need to let him know that I'm awake, but how? I open my mouth, hoping words will come out and hear myself say:

"I love you too, Tobias."

No longer feeling drowsy I open my eyes and am met with blue ones. They are staring back at me with shock and relief.

"Tris, thank god you're awake. I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm here, Tobias."

I squeeze the hand that's still holding on to mine. It is then that I take a good look at his face and gasp when I see a cut on his lip and a bandage above his eyebrow. I lift my free hand to his lips.

"Tris, I'm all right." He smiles a little and gently grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles.

We stay like this for another minute or two until we decide that we need to let the nurse know that I'm awake. Tobias reaches over and presses the call button on my bed. A moment later a nurse walks in.

"Oh, Ms. Prior, you're awake. I'm Nurse Brown."

"Please call me Tris."

"Well, Tris, I'm gonna check your vitals real quick and page Dr. Anderson who should be in to see you soon for a more thorough check up, however, I think you'll be just fine and will be discharged this evening."

"Thank you."

She smiles and focuses on the task at hand while Tobias has stood up to let her do her work. "All finished. I'll make sure Dr. Anderson comes by in the next half hour."

Once she leaves Tobias sits back down next to the bed.

"What happened to Peter and his friends?" I ask, hesitantly.

"They're here being checked out. They'll be taken to county jail for the time being. The officers told me that if you decide to press charges then further action will be taken. If you decide to then we'd have to go down to the police station whenever you're ready. Of course you don't have to make a decision right this minute, but just think about it, okay?"

I take a deep breath. "I'll think about it."

"Whatever you decide, I'll support you no matter what."

"I know. And I'm sorry too, about the fight."

"We need to talk, but it can wait until we get home where it's more private. The most important thing right now is making sure you're okay and that you can leave the hospital tonight."

I nod. Neither of us says anything more for a couple minutes until Tobias speaks up again.

"Tris, do you know who the other two guys were? I know one of them had a mask and I noticed another mask on the floor when I called the police."

"Yeah, I tried to get the other guy's mask off, but I am pretty sure I still know who he is. The one I managed to remove the mask from I do know who he is. The one I know for sure is named Al and I think the other guy was most likely Peter's friend, Drew. I didn't know that Al knew Peter. I met Al after Peter and I broke up."

"How did you meet him?"

"He is or maybe was Will's friend. Christina tried to set me up with him. We went out once but after that I told him I wasn't interested. At the time I thought he had taken it well because I still saw him a few more times after that at Will's place for parties or whatever but then he stopped coming around."

"So, obviously he still likes you."

"If he does, that's his problem. I've moved on. He needs to accept that."

"That doesn't give him the right to hurt you."

"I know that Tobias. I had no idea he'd be capable of doing something like this especially after all this time. I never lead him on. I was very clear that I only saw him as a friend. Nothing more. I'm not making excuses for him but obviously he wasn't in the right state of mind and Peter probably convinced him."

"You know, normally I probably wouldn't agree with you but at the same time I love how selfless you are. You see the good in people even when they can't see it in themselves."

When he says this I know he's referring to himself. "Beating those guys up and saving me doesn't mean you are your father, Tobias. Do you understand me?"

He nods. "Thank you, Tris.

"No, thank YOU, Tobias. For saving me."

"You don't have to thank me, love."

My heart flutters as he says this. He hasn't shown me any sort of affection since before our fight. Just then there's a knock on the door and Dr. Anderson walks in.

"Glad to see you're awake, Ms. Prior. This young man was worried about you."

"I know, Doctor. And thank you."

The doctor proceeds to examine my bruises and cuts and bandage me up a bit just like Tobias.

"I don't think you need to be here overnight so I will get your discharge papers. Just take it easy for a few days and take pain reliever whenever you need it. The bruises should go away pretty quickly."

"Thanks again, Dr. Anderson."

About 10 minutes later he comes with my discharge papers and Tobias takes me out to the waiting room where Caleb and our friends are waiting. Then we head home.


	38. Chapter 37

**The previous chapter is finished. I think I like how it turned out. I wasn't fully satisfied with some of the dialogue and decided to add a few more details. Let me know what you think. This chapter will hopefully be done by Monday or Tuesday.**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

The ride home from the hospital is quiet. I assured Caleb and Christina that Tris would be fine and that I'd take care of her. Christina was skeptical at first knowing that Tris and I still hadn't talked things over but I quickly explained to her, without Tris hearing, that I'm well aware that I didn't handle the situation like I should have. She seemed satisfied with my answer.

Caleb had thanked me for saving Tris and told me that I was good for Tris and that their parents would've liked me too. I was grateful when he said that. I know how important Tris' family is to her even if her parents are no longer with her. It also kinda helps when I know that I want to propose to Tris someday soon.

During the drive home I notice Tris looking pensively out the window. When we come to a stop light I tentatively reach out a hand towards her.

"Tris," I start, softly so I don't scare her. She turns her head towards me and I gently reach for her hand and grab it. She relaxes and makes no attempt to pull back like I thought she would. Her eyes are watery and she gives me a small smile. I don't let go of her hand until we pull into the garage.

"Let me." I say gesturing to her door before getting out of the car. She nods. I go over to her side and open the door whilst holding my free hand out to her. She takes it, smiling a little bigger than earlier. I lead her into the house.

"Do you wanna settle on the couch or do you think you can make it upstairs to the bedroom?"

She looks towards the living room and sucks in a breath. "Let's go upstairs. I wanna take a shower since I never got the chance to. I'd rather get in bed when I get out of the shower."

"Okay. I'll make you something to eat and bring it up to the bedroom while you're showering."

She nods as we slowly ascend the stairs and through the hallway to our bedroom.

"Will you be okay showering alone or do you need help?"

"I'll be okay, I think."

"All right. I'll be up with your dinner as soon as you get out."

She nods and I lean in and kiss her forehead. I go back downstairs to the kitchen and find a can of soup and heat it up on the stove. I decide to make her a grilled cheese sandwich to go along with it and a cup of hot tea. When I'm done I set everything on a tray and carefully take it upstairs. When I enter the bedroom I hear the shower turn off. About five minutes later Tris comes out wearing her pajamas and her towel in hand but her hair is still wet. She looks up at me and I can tell she's about to break. I don't hesitate in pulling her into my arms. She sobs uncontrollably as she wraps her arms tight around me. I reciprocate as I use a hand to stroke her hair and her back soothingly. After a couple minutes she calms down and pulls back. I wipe the stray tears off her face and help her settle onto the bed and place the tray in front of her.

She pats the space next to her and I obey, settling into the bed. She flips through the channels on TV and settles on a movie. After she's done eating I take the tray of dishes back down to the kitchen and load them into the dishwasher. When I return to the bedroom I see Tris starting to doze off a little. I decide to change into my sleepwear and do my nightly routine. I don't know if Tris will want me to stay or if I should stay in the guest bedroom again. So I muster up the courage to ask.

"You should sleep now, Tris. It's been a long day."

She nods as she turns off the TV.

"If you don't want me here I'll take the guest room again."

She reaches out and grabs my hand. "No, please stay. I don't want to sleep alone."

I smile as I lay down and wrap my arms around her from behind so her back is against my chest. She relaxes and no more words are necessary. After a few minutes I hear her breaths even out and I finally close my eyes.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Tris POV**

 _I'm in a dark room. I'm trying to find my way out but I don't know where I am. Suddenly the door opens and three figures are walking towards me. The first one I see is Peter. He's laughing with an evil grin on his face. I start to walk backwards but eventually hit a wall. I'm trapped. I'm surrounded with no way out. Hands reach out towards me. I can't get them off my body. Every inch of my body is being touched and I can't break free. I feel sick to my stomach. I scream but no one hears me. Then everything goes black._

I jolt awake, breathing heavily. My mouth feels dry. Did I scream? I feel warm, soft hands on me and I'm brought back to the present. The lamp on the bedside table turns on. I look over and see Tobias staring at me. I look over my shoulder to see that clock that reads 4 a.m.

Tobias begins to rub my back, soothingly and I remember doing the same to him after his nightmare about Marcus. It calms me down significantly.

"It was just a dream, Tris. You're safe with me."

I nod as my breaths slow down. He takes my hand in his. We stay like this for another moment until he encourages me to lie down again and we resume our earlier positions.

"Sleep Tris. I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come get you."

"With what?"

"My bare hands, obviously."

I smile and hold on to his hand that's wrapped around me a little tighter and intertwine my fingers with his. In the moments before I drift off to sleep, I hear him whisper, "I love you, Tris."

I am just awake enough to whisper back, "I love you too, Tobias."

The next day I'm still a bit on edge from yesterday's events and my nightmare. Tobias and I agree that once we figure out how to handle this situation then we can discuss what's going on between us.

"I think it would be a good idea to call Jack. It'll still be your decision on what to do, but he can give you more details on what the possible options entail." Tobias tells me.

I nod. I don't actually have a lawyer on speed dial myself. When my parents died Caleb took care of all that stuff and I didn't pay for the lawyer. I was in charge of contacting the funeral home and arranging everything but not the legal stuff. I haven't decided what I want to do but knowing my options will hopefully help. If I do decide to press charges reliving everything will be the hardest thing I've ever done besides living through the deaths of my parents.

I let Tobias call Jack's office to schedule an appointment. I know I'll have to be strong when I tell Jack and potentially the police what happened. Tobias already gave his statement but will still be standing by me as a witness and Peter, Al and Drew will have to give statements as well.

One thing I am glad about is that despite the situation between Tobias and I, I am not alone.


	39. Chapter 38

**Thanks Charms22 for your reviews. I meant to get started on this chapter yesterday but wasn't quite ready. I hope to have this chapter done by mid week.**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

After talking to Jack and also taking some time alone to think things over, Tris decided she wanted to press charges against Peter, Al, and Drew. I fully supported her decision and the three of us went so she could give her statement to the police. She told them of her previous relationship with Peter and everything that happened the day of the attack. She held on to my hand the whole time. We were informed that all three of Tris' attackers would remain in custody and that we would be updated through Jack if something came up. So far all three seem to be cooperating but who knows if that will change.

I couldn't be more proud of Tris for doing this. I know it's not easy for anyone, but Tris did something that I wish my mother had done. Things are good between Evelyn and I. She has been very supportive of me in every aspect of my life. I ended up telling her what was going on between Tris and I and she, like everyone else, told me that if I was absolutely sure that Tris was the one then I shouldn't let it slip away.

I want to put this whole thing behind us and move forward with our relationship. I think Tris does too because we agreed to finally sit down and talk. I'm on my way home from work and anxious to put all of this behind us. As soon as I arrive home I tell Tris that I'm going to shower and let her finish studying before we talk. Ever since that night that Tris came home from the hospital we've been steadily talking more comfortably. We try to keep our conversations as light hearted as possible. I don't want to do or say anything to trigger bad memories for Tris of what happened. We sleep next to each other again and help each other through our nightmares. Although mine are probably not as bad as hers, especially after what she went through, the thought of losing her still terrifies me.

I descend the stairs to find Tris sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine, although, it doesn't look like she's actually reading anything. Her books and and papers are neatly stacked on the dining table. I sit on the couch leaving just a bit of space between us. I don't want to overstep any boundaries. I rub my hands on my knees not knowing if I should speak first. After a moment I take a deep breath and speak.

"Tris, I honestly don't know where to start but I feel like I do need to apologize to you. I know I said it when you were in the hospital but I need to explain what I'm apologizing for."

"It's not your fault, Tobias. I overreacted."

"So did I, which is why I need to apologize. I stupidly thought it'd be better to lie than tell you the whole truth about what happened with that girl. She didn't just slip me that note but also approached me and made that same offer in person. I told her that I was in a relationship and had no intention of ruining it. I don't care if anyone else says they think they can show me a good time. You are the only one that actually makes me feel happy in every way possible. I shouldn't have told you that I needed time to think things over. It should've been you saying that to me."

"Neither of us handled it the way we should have, Tobias. I take the blame for assuming again that you'd betray me. I shouldn't have doubts when I know you love me. I just doubt myself."

"I don't want you to doubt yourself, Tris. I wish you could see what I see when I look at you. Heck, I know I'm not the only one who sees how beautiful you are inside and out. And not only that, but you are strong, smart, selfless, and brave. You are the perfect girl - woman - for me. You don't need to question whether or not you deserve me. You should know that you do deserve me. You deserve to be loved. If someone like Peter told you otherwise they are wrong."

"Peter did tell me that. He always said I wasn't worth it."

"You are worth it, Tris. You're worth it to me."

I scoot closer to her and encase her hands in mine, staring straight into her eyes. She smiles and her eyes are a little glassy.

"And you are worth it too, Tobias. I know you have doubts about certain things about yourself, just like I do about myself. We've both suffered in different ways and it's pointless to try and figure out who has suffered more. It's not a competition. The only thing we can do is help and support each other when one of us is having a bad day. If one of us needs a little space at times then we should be honest about it and not push each other away without an explanation."

I nod my head. She reaches over and picks something up off the table. She holds up the promise ring I gave her.

"You gave this to me as a promise of our future and that you'd always fight for me and I will be wearing it as a promise to you that no matter how hard things get I'll never take this ring off. It'll be my own reminder that I'll fight for you too, always. You said that day that you hoped I hadn't forgotten the meaning behind this ring and in that moment I let jealousy and anger blind me, but I promise I won't doubt your love for me again."

I can't help but smile at her words.

"May I?" I ask, gesturing to the ring. She nods and gives it to me. I take her hand in mine and slip the ring on her finger. I kiss her hand before letting it go. I can't wait until the day when I do this again, only with a different ring. I know without a doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with Tris.

"Come here," I say.

She smiles as she moves towards me. I gather her in my arms and kiss her with everything that I have.

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you too, Tobias."

That night we go to sleep content in each other's arms. Having almost lost Tris twice now I realize just how important she is to me. She is a part of me. She owns my heart. I am hers and she is mine, and it has been that way all along.


	40. Chapter 39

**Please** **R &R the previous chapter. Itll be much appreciated. For this chapter I think I will split the POV in order to avoid too much filler.**

 **I am thinking of somehow incorporating Tris' nickname "Six" from the original story into mine but I don't have any idea how. Your suggestions would be appreciated.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

The holidays are fast approaching and Tobias and I are busier than ever with our studies **.** Now that final exams are almost here we both have buckled down and made sure we are studying hard. Sometimes we help each other by quizzing each other on our respective material, but mostly we leave each other alone to study.

The holidays also mean spending time with what's left of our families. We will be spending Thanksgiving and Christmas Eve with Caleb and Evelyn. Not too long ago Tobias decided that, for my sake and his, he would reveal his past to Caleb. Caleb was very understanding and didn't judge Tobias. In order to have some balance during the holidays we decided that while we preferred spending Christmas day just the two of us, we would spend the 26th with our friends to exchange gifts. Tobias and I have celebrated holidays and birthdays for a couple years now and I am extremely grateful that I don't have to be spending those moments alone anymore. It's inevitable that I will always miss my parents no matter what day or time of year it is but having Caleb back in my life and having Tobias by my side have made it easier.

Tobias is also grateful that he gets to spend the holidays with Evelyn. He told me that he has forgiven her and will be telling her so as one of his gifts for her for Christmas. Of course he will be buying her a few things as well, but this will be an extra special gift. I will be hosting both holidays with our families and Evelyn has graciously offered to help me with both. While I don't know if I'd call Evelyn a mother figure for me she has accepted me as Tobias girlfriend. In the beginning I had the feeling that she was indifferent towards me. She never said anything insulting to my face but I imagine she may have had a different picture in mind when imagining a girlfriend or wife for her son. However, she also knows she could lose Tobias if she doesn't accept his decisions as he told her after Marcus' funeral. A small part of me sometimes feels guilty knowing that Tobias would choose me over his mother, but I am a bit selfish myself and won't let anyone take Tobias away from me. If anything, I have Nita and any other girl who tries to take him away from me to thank for helping me realize that I shouldn't let others tell me what I don't deserve.

Tobias was pleasantly surprised when Evelyn offered to help me host Thanksgiving and Christmas Eve dinner. She previously had said that she hoped to make the holidays memorable for Tobias and herself now that she was back in his life. He appreciated her words and hopes for the same.

On Thanksgiving morning I wake up early even though we were up late last night engaging in certain activities. We didn't exactly jump back into being intimate after our talk. Although we both wanted it last time we aren't using sex to solve our problems or simply just to be make up sex. I still have moments of self consciousness regarding my body but I know that I wouldn't give it to anyone else but Tobias. I watch him as he sleeps. His lips slightly parted, his even breaths. He looks younger, peaceful. It is as though his Four persona disappears and he is just simply Tobias. They say sleeping is an escape from the evil and hate in the world. After everything he has been through, I know that he has been searching for that peace. He deserves it. I reach out and gently caress his face. After a few moments his eyes flutter open.

"Good morning, Tobias. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Good morning, my love. Happy Thanksgiving. You know what I'm most thankful for?"

"What's that?" I ask, even though I have an idea.

"A beautiful woman named Beatrice Grace Prior."

"Oh really? She must be pretty special." I tease.

He grins and smirks at me, catching on. "She is. What about you? What are you thankful for?"

"Well there's this guy who is pretty amazing. His name is Tobias James Eaton and he calls himself 'Four'.

"I see. He must be a lucky guy to have you."

I giggle at our playfulness. Then Tobias reaches forward and tickles me which makes me laugh uncontrollably. As much fun as I'm having I know we need to get up.

"We need to get up so I can put the turkey in the oven."

He groans and pouts. "I don't want to!"

"Come on, you big baby."

"Uh! You're in so much trouble, missy."

I giggle again as I rush to get out of bed before he has a chance to grab me and tickle me again. I head to the bathroom and Tobias takes his turn when I get out. We head down to the kitchen and get to work.

 **PAGE BREAK**

Caleb and Evelyn arrive later that afternoon just as the turkey is finishing. I am also just finishing up the side dishes. Evelyn offered to bring a pie and I made another.

We sit around the table talking and laughing and each of us say what we are thankful for. It is truly the best Thanksgiving I've spent since my parents died. I couldn't be happier and I can see the same happiness radiating off of Tobias as well. It is nice seeing him getting along with his mother. Caleb and I take a moment to remember our parents and know that they are watching over us and are hopefully happy that we are getting along now.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Tobias POV**

It's been a little over a week since Thanksgiving and Tris and I are getting into Christmas mode. We both wanted to start our Christmas shopping early to avoid the rush later on. We don't have to shop for very many people but it's still hard deciding what to get and for whom. For our friends we are getting something for each couple and something for each individual. I'm shopping for the guys and Tris for the girls and we are deciding together something for each couple.

This is a special Christmas for a couple reasons. It'll be the first Christmas I'm spending with my mother. I have an extra special gift for her. And I will have an extra special gift for Tris as well. I couldn't think of a better occasion than Christmas to propose to the girl of my dreams. I haven't bought the ring yet because I want to talk to Caleb first.

On my way home from shopping I decide to stop by his place. Now is as good a time as any. I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. I am a little surprised when a girl answers.

"Oh hi Four!"

"Hi Cara."

Cara is Will's sister. Will and Tris thought it would be a good idea to set Caleb up with Cara and so far their plan has worked.

"Is Caleb here?"

"Yeah, come on in. He was just finishing up working in his office. I will let him know you're here. You can take a seat in the living area."

A moment later Caleb enters the room. I stand to greet him.

"Hi Four. How's it going? What brings you here? How's Tris?"

"Things are good. Tris is good. She's out Christmas shopping. I was too myself and decided to stop by on my way home."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Yes. There is a reason." I exhale before continuing. "Caleb, I wanted to let you know that I am planning to propose to Tris on Christmas and I would like your blessing and permission."

Caleb smiles but still has a hint of shock on his face.

"Tobias," He starts, using my real name. "I love my sister dearly. She is an amazing and strong woman and over these last couple years I've come to realize that you are her match. I know I made a mistake abandoning her and I know I wasn't very nice to you in the beginning. There is nobody else I'd yes to. I have no doubt that my parents would've loved you and if my father was here for you to ask what you're asking me, I know he would say yes. I appreciate you asking me when my father isn't here. So with that said, you have my blessing."

"Thank you, Caleb. You have no idea what this means to me. I just hope she says yes."

"She will. She loves you. Anyone with eyes can see it."

I head home with a smile on my face. I can't wait until Christmas.


	41. Chapter 40

**The previous chapter is finally done. I wanted to get it right and not bore you with too many details and endless dialogue. I honestly don't know when this chapter will be complete but I'll try my best to get it up soon.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

I wake up Christmas Eve morning content as can be. I take a few moments to remember my parents and the memories we shared during Christmas. It's always a bittersweet feeling but I know they would want me to live my life and be happy.

I relish the warmth of Tobias' embrace before carefully removing his arms and quietly getting out of bed. I walk over the window and open the curtains just slightly to see a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. The forecast calls from a couple more inches of snow before sunrise tomorrow. The snow falls lightly and steadily. It is truly a beautiful, calming sight. After a few moments I hear the sheets rustling then strong arms wrap around me from behind. I smile and lean back slightly into his embrace.

"Morning love." He says.

"Morning handsome." I say as I turn around in his embrace. We kiss leisurely for a few moments.

"It's beautiful, isnt it?" I muse, watching the snow continue to fall.

"Not as beautiful as the woman in my arms."

I blush and almost roll my eyes.

"Shut up."

"Its true! You're more beautiful than any snowfall, sunrise or sunset. I love you more than anything, Tris."

"I know. I love you too."

We stay like this for a few minutes and I shiver when I feel Tobias' lips on neck.

"Are you happy?" I ask.

He smiles and nods. "I am. Are you? I know it's hard for you and Caleb without your parents."

"I am. I have Caleb to lean on, and I have you. I really don't need much more than that."

"I promise I'll do everything to make sure that we spend a wonderful and memorable Christmas together."

"You're already doing so much just by being by my side. Everything else is icing on the cake."

"I'll always be by your side."

"I know. We need to get dressed and get started on dinner. Your mom will be here soon to help. We also need to finish wrapping the last of the gifts for everyone."

"I'm glad you and my mom get along better now."

"I am too. She is your mom and I want her to be included for any and every occasion no matter how big or small it is."

"Thank you, Tris."

"There's no need to thank me, Tobias."

"Come on. Let's get to work before I give in to the urge to take you back to bed and have my way with you."

I laugh. "We will have plenty of time for that later. I promise."

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Tobias POV**

Before I met Tris the holidays were always hard. I was never able to experience the joys of Christmas and getting presents and being with family. I spent my last Christmas before enlisting with the Pedrads. That was the only memorable Christmas I spent before I met Tris. I never thought anything could top that but I have a feeling that this year will. This year not only do I have Tris but also my mother.

We've spent a lot of time these past few months getting to know each other again. Although it is still a little strange for me, I have been able to open up to my mother and tell her my hopes, dreams and fears. And she has done the same with me. I realize just how much she suffered even after leaving Marcus. She was extremely happy when I told her that I'm proposing to Tris tomorrow. She and Caleb are the only ones that know. I want to surprise my friends and I think Tris would want to also.

Watching Tris and Evelyn cooking together makes me happy and excited for the future. They are the two most important women in my life. My only blood family. I've always felt that Tris is a part of me. She is essential to my happiness and well being as if we have blood ties.

It's memories like these of the four of us sitting around the table talking and laughing that I will cherish forever. After dinner we all sit on the couch and exchange gifts. I gave both Tris and my mom flowers. I also gave my mom a Pandora bracelet with a couple charms. Of course more charms can be added in the future. I helped Tris get Caleb a vintage record player. He thanked us both profusely. I have one more gift for my mom hidden so as soon as all the other gifts have been exchanged, I give Tris a look. She nods at me.

"Caleb, can you help me with the dishes?" Tris asks.

"I can help you, Tris." My mom offers.

"It's okay, Evelyn. You helped me cook this wonderful meal already. Besides, that way you and Tobias can spend more time together."

Caleb helps Tris gather our dessert plates and they head to the kitchen.

"I do actually have one more gift for you, mom." She raises her eyebrows curiously at me.

I get up and retrieve the gift from behind the stereo speaker. I hear her chuckle. I hand it to her and sit back down. She eyes the package curiously before the tearing the wrapping paper. She gasps when she sees what it is. A photo album. I thought it'd be nice to get my mom a photo album of some of the memories we've shared so far these last few months.

I see tears fall from her eyes as she flips through the pages. "Tobias, this is a beautiful gift. Thank you, son. I love you."

"You're welcome and I love you too. There's still room in the album so we can keep adding to it."

"I'd love that very much."

"Mom, getting to spend these last few months with you again has been something I have hoped for for a long time and I know that this is just the beginning. I want us to leave the past where it belongs and move forward with continuing to rebuild our relationship. We have so many more memories to make than just the ones in this album. I want to tell you that I forgive you and that I've missed you. I'm thankful to have you back in my life."

"I've missed you too, my sweet boy."

She hugs me and I return it, happily. We don't speak anymore for a few moments as she looks through the album again.

"I remember when you were just a boy." She muses. "You've grown up to be a handsome man. Brave, kind and selfless."

I blush.

"You don't a bad bone in your body. When you told me that you were enlisting I wasn't surprised. I always knew that you'd wanna help society somehow. You will be a good father one day."

"You think so?"

"I know so. You aren't destined to follow the same path as your father. You're making your own. And you have an equally strong woman by your side."

"It's not your fault, Mom."

"True, but at that age I certainly wasn't as brave. I was naïve and depended too much on your father to help me stand up on my own two feet. He held power over me and I did nothing to stop him. You found a woman who was already strong on her own. And even if she can get back up on her own when she falls she has you to lift her up even higher. There's no reason she would say no to you."

I smile knowing what she means.

"Thank you, mom."

I hug her again just as Tris and Caleb reenter the room. I look over at Tris who is smiling at me. She steps towards me and I wrap my arms around her and kiss her temple. This was by far the best Christmas Eve and I know tomorrow will be even better.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **(Still Tobias POV)**

I will never tire of waking up this way, with Tris in my arms. I'm hopeful I'll get to wake up like this everyday for the rest of my life. Today could change my life forever.

"Tris, wake up. It's Christmas." I whisper in her ear. She groans and rubs the sleep from her eyes.

I bring my mouth to hers to wake her up further. "Are you awake now?" I grin, pulling back.

She nods, blushing. "Let's go open gifts."

When we get to the bottom of the stairs Tris looks towards the tree and gasps.

"Tobias James Eaton, there weren't this many presents here last night."

I smirk and shrug. "No idea how those got there."

She rolls her eyes at me and smacks my chest.

We spend the next half hour or so opening gifts. Tris gets me a pocket knife and a shirt and other small things. I get her a necklace and earrings.

"I have one more gift for you, but you'll get it tonight after dinner." I say.

She looks at me, curiously. She walks over and sits in my lap. I chuckle as I wrap my arms around her to keep her steady.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna get it out of you, Eaton." She points at me and glares at me, playfully.

I laugh and reciprocate the playful glare, "Keep dreaming, Prior."

"I guess I'll have to tickle it out of you then."

"Even then I'm not telling you."

She reaches out and begins tickling my sides. I laugh but don't say a word. Eventually, after I tickle her back, she gives up.

"Good things come to those who wait."

She rolls her at me again. "Shut up."

I just laugh and shake my head.

We spend the rest of the day curled up on the couch watching movies. When dinner rolls around I am excited and nervous at the same time. Tris sets the table and brings out candles and lights them. I get out a bottle of wine and set an entire Dauntless cake on the other side of the table. We enjoy the delicious dinner she made and talk about anything. Finally we make our way back to the couch with our wine and cake.

"So can I get my gift now?" She asks.

I nod. "Stand up for a second and close your eyes."

She does as I say as I retrieve the ring box from my backpack where I had hidden it.

I walk back to her and quietly get down on one knee. "Okay you can open your eyes now."

When she does she looks down at me and gasps, covering her mouth with one hand. I take a deep breath.

"Tris, from the moment I laid eyes on you, you took my breath away. I fell hard and I fell fast but it was the most amazing feeling. I didn't know what love was until I met you and I fall more in love with you with each passing day. Our relationship has been tested more than once this year and I know things won't always be easy but I want to face those obstacles with you. As I've told you time and time again, I'll fight for you because you're worth it. You're everything I could ever want. Beatrice Grace Prior, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tears are streaming down her face but she nods furiously. "Yes, Tobias. I will definitely marry you."

I smile as I slide the ring on her finger and stand up. I gather her in my arms and kiss her.

"This is the best Christmas I've ever spent. I love you." I say.

"Ditto. I love you too."

"Let's go upstairs and celebrate."

"That sounds like a _great_ idea."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry this took forever. I've been sick since Christmas and had been working on this chapter here and there. Hope 2019 will be a good year for everyone.**


	42. Chapter 41

**First off, I wanna say I'm so, so sorry for the delay. I was finally able to finish the previous chapter after being sick since Christmas. I just wasn't in the mood to write. I hope to have this chapter done within the next few days. The story is now at a point where I'm considering winding it down but its not over yet.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

At first I think I dreamt that Tobias proposed to me last night but thankfully I'm wrong. It wasn't a dream, it was reality. I couldn't imagine saying yes to anybody else. Tobias is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. He's the only person I've ever truly loved and will love. I feel him stir beside me.

"Good morning, fiancée." He says in a husky voice.

"Good morning future husband. I love you."

"I love you too, very much. Thank you for saying yes."

"I wouldn't have said yes to anybody else."

He smiles. "So I know it's just been over 12 hours since you said yes but any idea on a date?"

"Hmm. Well I want to marry you sooner rather than later. I don't see a reason why our studies should interfere. I don't wanna wait until one or both of us graduates."

"I agree. I don't wanna wait that long either. We could get married this summer or if you want to get married closer to the holidays we could try and figure something out."

"I think I'd wanna have our wedding over the summer that way we don't have to postpone our honeymoon for too long. We could go on our honeymoon anytime within a month after we get married."

"That sounds like a good idea. How about we have the wedding in June and our honeymoon at the end of June or beginning of July."

"That's perfect. That seems like enough time to plan the perfect wedding and look into destinations and flights for our honeymoon. Would you be okay with flying?"

"Of course. I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, it'll be worth it if I'm going to spend an amazing honeymoon with my wife."

I smile wide. "Wife. I like the sound of that. Speaking of which, are you gonna keep Eaton as your last name?"

"I've been thinking about that a lot lately especially ever since my mom came back into my life and I've decided that I will keep it. I want to honor Marcus. When we have children one day I want them to be proud of their name and of me. I'll eventually tell them about Marcus and about Evelyn or if she wants to tell them her side of the story herself, I'll let her."

"They will be very proud of you. They won't have a better father than you."

"Thank you, my love. So do you wanna straight up tell our friends our big news today or wait and see if they notice your ring?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling Christina will notice before we say anything. I'll be surprised if she doesn't. Did you tell Zeke already that you were planning this?"

"No, I didn't. Only Caleb and my mom knew."

"You told Caleb? I ask, surprised.

"Of course! He's your brother and I asked for his blessing."

I get teary eyed as I think of my parents and what it would've been like if Tobias had asked my dad for permission.

"Thank you, Tobias. For doing that even though my dad isn't here."

"That's exactly what Caleb said, but there's no need to thank me, Tris. I know you wish things would be different but I still wanted to do that even if it was your brother and not your dad."

I smile. "Well, I guess since you didn't tell Zeke, I think we should just tell them."

"Okay. Tris, I was thinking, and of course you'll have the final decision, but what if we asked Amar to walk you down the aisle? Especially since I'm gonna ask Caleb to be a groomsman."

"Amar?"

"Yeah. You know how much he cares about me and I know that he cares about you too. Or we could ask Jack since he's done a lot for you too since we've been together."

"Hmmm...how about both?" I smile.

He smiles back. "That sounds perfect."

"We should get ready. We have to leave soon."

"Okay."

 **PAGE BREAK**

We walk up to the front door of Zeke and Shauna's house, our arms full with gifts and some food and drinks. Everyone offered to bring something for our potluck while Zeke and Shauna are making the main dish.

We greet all of our friends as soon as we walk in. I place the food and drinks in the kitchen while Tobias places the gifts under their tree. So far I've been keeping my left hand out of view. No one has seemed to notice.

"So what did you and Four do yesterday?" Christina asks me.

"Not much," I say, not giving too much away. "Just opened gifts, watched movies, and had a quiet dinner. What about you and Will?"

"Pretty much the same. What did Four get you?"

"He got me this necklace and these earrings and other things like a book I wanted and a couple dvds. What did Will get you?"

"He got me this bracelet and a gift card to get my nails done and a gift card to my favorite restaurant."

"That's great! We are lucky, aren't we?"

Christina nods in agreement.

When it's time to eat Shauna calls us all to the table. We will open gifts after we eat.

"Thanks everyone for coming." Shauna says. "Merry Christmas and hope you all enjoy this meal."

Tobias looks at me and I nod. He stands up. "Before we dig into all of this amazing food, I'd like to make a toast. First off I wanna say that I'm thankful for every single person in this room. You all are more than just my friends, you're my family. Of course, I also want to thank Tris for loving me and making my life better. I'm especially happy to announce that Tris made me the happiest man on earth last night because she has agreed to be my wife."

Everyone cheers with surprised looks on their faces. Zeke stands and raises his glass.

"I'd like to say cheers to the newly engaged couple! To my brother Four and my new sister, Tris!"

We raise our glasses and clink them together and everyone stands to congratulate me and Four with hugs and claps on the back. We finally sit and tuck into the delicious meal. Afterwards I show off my engagement ring and of course all the girls are excited for me. When we finish we walk over to where Zeke and Shauna have their tree and find a place to sit. Zeke comes up to where Tobias and I are sitting. Tobias stands up and Zeke punches his shoulder playfully.

"Why didn't you tell me? How long had you been planning this?"

Tobias shrugs. "I wanted it to be a surprise for all of you, not just Tris. I bought the ring a few weeks ago, after Thanksgiving."

"Well, I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks and you already know you're my best man."

"I'm honored. Maybe one day you can return the favor."

"Of course."

Each couple sits together as we exchange gifts. Tobias and I gave each couple movie tickets and a restaurant gift card. Each of us got various things and thanked one another profusely.

After we exchange gifts I walk up to the girls.

"So, I wanted to ask you, Christina, if you'd be my maid of honor and Shauna and Marlene if you'd be bridesmaids."

"Of course!" They say.

I then walk over to Will. "Hey Will, I am going to ask your sister to be a bridesmaid since Four will be asking Caleb to be a groomsman. Do you think she will accept?"

"Definitely! She will gladly do it if Caleb is obviously gonna be a part of it."

"All right. I'll call her later or just have Caleb ask her."

He nods.

"So have you two set a date yet?" Christina asks me.

"Sort of. We wanna get married this summer, probably in June, but we still need to pick the exact date. We've decided not to wait until we are finished with our schooling."

"Understandable. Show all those girls that try to hit on Four that he's yours. The ring on his finger will prove it."

I roll my eyes and laugh. "True."

We spend the rest of the evening talking and playing games. Tobias was right when he said that we are all more than friends, we are family.

 **A/N: Went back and did a bit of cleaning house on this chapter after I posted it. There were some things I wanted to add as I felt that this chapter was initially on the short side and I also fixed some grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Hope to have this chapter complete later this week. Im considering whether or not to detail the trial of Peter and co. if you all want me to, I will. So leave a review and let me know.**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

After spending New Year's Eve with our friends, Tris and I are officially in wedding planning mode. Although I didn't think I'd have much to contribute, it's actually really nice that we are doing this together: deciding on the location, the food and the guest list. Tris made sure that Christina was just strictly in charge of planning her bridal shower and bachelorette party, although she laid down some rules for the bachelorette party. I did the same with Zeke regarding my bachelor party and he, like Christina, promised not to go too crazy.

Tris and I are also back in school for the new semester so we use our free time to discuss wedding details. We are trying not to stress ourselves out too much by balancing these two things at once. But we are trying to plan the perfect wedding for us.

I get home before Tris and try to get a little studying done. About half an hour in, my phone rings. Jack's name comes up on the caller ID.

"Hi Jack."

"Hello Tobias. How is everything going?

"Good. Just here trying to get some studying done. What's up? "

"I promise I won't take up too much of your time, but I wanted to give you and Tris a couple updates on the case."

"Everything okay?"

"Well, I got a call this morning that Albert Cunningham was found dead in his cell. Apparently it was suicide by hanging. He left a note saying that he couldn't live with what he had done to Tris. The note seemed to indicate that he had feelings for her."

I sigh, frustrated. Jack continues.

"He wasn't on suicide watch, but now that this has occurred, Mr. Hayes and Mr. Patterson are being closely monitored. Given the circumstances I have requested that the DA move up their trial dates. I was informed the trials will be in two weeks. Tris will likely be asked to take the stand and it's possible that you will as well, as a witness."

"I don't know what else to say except that we will be there if we have to."

"I'll let you know for sure the exact date as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Jack. We appreciate it."

"I will call you soon."

"Okay. There's actually something else that Tris and I wanna talk to you about, in person, but we can meet up later before the trial."

"Oh? Well, all right then. Come to my office anytime and we can talk then."

"Sounds good."

We say goodbye and hang up just as I hear Tris entering the house.

"Hey!" She says as she walks towards me.

"Hi." I reply as pull her into my arms and kiss her lightly.

"What are you up to? Studying?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd do some before getting started on dinner. You can relax a little now that you're home while I'm cooking."

"Okay. Anything else going on?"

"Yeah. I just got off the phone with Jack."

"Anything new with the case?"

"He said that he requested the trial date to be moved up so it'll now be in two weeks."

"Any particular reason why? I mean, I want to get this over with as soon as possible but don't these things take a while to get done sometimes?"

"They can, but something happened this morning that prompted Jack to make this request."

She looks at me expectantly and I lead her over to sit on the couch before continuing. I exhale deeply.

"Tris, Al committed suicide this morning."

She gasps and covers her mouth, her eyes watering. "How? Why?"

"He hung himself in his cell. And as for why, he left a note saying how ashamed he was for what he did to you. He had feelings for you, Tris. Maybe he loved you."

"I don't know what say, Tobias, except to repeat what I told you in the hospital. I figured he liked me, but I would've never guessed he was in love with me. I didn't know him THAT well. And it's not like I knew if he was stalking me or something after I turned him down. He never forced me into anything as a way of getting revenge. He avoided me completely at least up until he allied with Peter, but he never tried to hurt me on his own. Peter is a master manipulator. Al clearly was weak if he: allied with Peter and killed himself."

"That's true. It is not your fault that he died."

"If I had gone to talk to him, do you think that would've made a difference?"

"No, I don't. Unfortunately it's done. We just have to let the guilt remind us to do better next time."

"A part of me does feel guilty but I know I shouldn't."

"I've always admired your selflessness, Tris. That's just who you are. Don't feel guilty about being yourself."

She smiles a little.

"Anyway, The DA agreed that the trials of Peter and Drew should be as soon as possible. As a precaution they both are on suicide watch until the trial and if they are convicted it might stay that way for the duration of their sentences. Jack said you might have to take the stand at the trial."

She shudders.

"Whether you do or not, everything will be okay. I will be by your side. And if you're asked specifically about Al, just tell them what you told me."

She nods and settles into my side.

 **PAGE BREAK**

About a week before the trial I head into work to with Tris accompanying me. I wanted her to be here so we can tell Amar that we are engaged and she can ask him to escort her down the aisle at our wedding. We are meeting with Jack tomorrow.

I explained to Amar about what happened to Tris and the trial so he allowed me time off until all this gets sorted out, especially if I'm called to testify. Amar has been super supportive and understanding with these unexpected events in my life.

"Hey Four. What's going on? You're here early and you've brought Tris?"

"Hi Amar." Tris says, as Amar gives her a hug.

"Yeah we wanted to tell you something and ask you something as well before I start my shift for tonight."

"What is it?"

"Well, firstly we wanted to give you the news that we are engaged!"

"What?! When did you get engaged? You never told me you were planning on proposing. Although I know you said recently that you were okay after your fight."

"Yeah I proposed on Christmas day. I didn't tell anyone other than my mom and Tris' brother at the time but our friends know now."

"Well congratulations."

"Thank you. And Tris wanted to ask you something about that too."

He looks from me to Tris curiously.

"Amar, I know how important Tobias is to you and you to him and I myself have been comfortable around you ever since we met and I have obviously told you about my life as well. We want you to be a part of our wedding, so will you give me away? I'm also planning to ask Tobias', and now my, lawyer so you both can do it."

He smiles. "Tris, I am honored that you have come to ask me this. My answer is yes. I know no one can take the place of your father, but I do consider like a daughter now. Tobias is lucky to have you."

"Thank you, Amar. That means a lot to me."

"Have you set a date yet?"

"Almost. We know we want to get married this summer, in June, but haven't decided exactly on what day. We have narrowed down a few places to hold the wedding and reception so we just need to decide on which option is best."

"That's great. I'm very happy for the both of you. I had a feeling this was coming. If you want I can request a special wedding cake from the restaurant, free of charge."

Tris looks at me, excitedly. I smile and nod. "That would be perfect."

We share a smile and talk for a little longer before my shift starts.

 **A/N: The trial will be in the next chapter. Hopefully I can pull it off lol**


	44. Chapter 43

**Will be working on this chapter over the weekend.**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

The next day Tris and I head into Jack's office. Tris is shaken up from the news about Al and while I have been assuring her that everything will be okay I think it'll do her some good hearing it from Jack. Despite her nervousness about the trial, she is just excited as I am to tell Jack our other news. I hold on to her hand as we sit waiting to see Jack. As the door to his office finally opens I hear Tris breathes a sigh of relief. I don't let go of her hand until we sit down inside Jack's office.

"It's good to see you both despite the circumstances. Are you alright, Tris?" Jack asks.

"I think so. I'm just in shock about what happened."

"Understandable. Unfortunately things like this can happen with any kind of legal case. It's not your fault."

I give Tris a pointed look as she says, "I know, Tobias told me the same thing. I'm trying not to feel guilty, but I can't help it."

"You're only human, Tris. It'd certainly be out of character for you to say you don't care what happened."

"It would." I chime in.

Tris sighs. "I am relieved that this will be over sooner rather than later, but it was at the cost of someone's life."

"The trial will be your opportunity to express your feelings as I'm sure the topic will be brought up. Not very many make it this far when going through something like this, but you're strong. Be honest, but try to maintain composure.

"I will. Thank you."

"Now, enough of the heavy stuff. Tell me what's really brought you two here today."

I speak. "Well, Tris and I have decided to take the next step in our relationship. We are engaged."

"That's great news! And you both definitely need that right now. Congratulations!"

"Thank you." We both say.

"When do you plan on having the wedding?"

"This summer, in June. We want you to be part of the wedding." I say.

"Oh? How so?"

I gesture for Tris to answer. "Jack, I want you to be one of my honorary fathers and walk me down the aisle. I decided to ask both you and Tobias' boss because both of you are important to Tobias and now important to me. Anyways, Tobias is asking my brother to be groomsman."

"Of course, Tris. It would be my absolute pleasure."

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Tris POV**

The day before the trial I am extremely nervous. I have gone through multiple times in my head what I think I'll be asked and how I want to answer but I am nervous to be in front of the judge and also to see Peter and Drew again. Just thinking about them makes my skin crawl and reminds me of how they were touching me. I am not afraid of Tobias though. I associate his touch with safety.

Tobias draws me a bath but leaves me alone with my thoughts. I soak for a while trying to relax and calm my nerves. When I return to the bedroom, Tobias wordlessly pulls me into his arms. I wrap my arms around his midsection practically holding on for dear life while laying my head on his chest. He gently strokes my hair as I listen to his heartbeat.

"I'm scared," I whisper.

"I know, my love, but everything will be okay. You're strong. The strongest person I know. You can do this. Even if they tried, I don't think Peter and Drew can get away with this. Jack is good at what he does. We have everything we need to prove they're guilty. All of this will be over soon. Then we can get back to planning our dream wedding."

I smile a little as he runs his thumb over my cheek. "I'm beyond excited to marry you."

"Me too."

I sigh. "There is one thing I'm not looking forward to talking about at the trial when I take the stand. I know its not 'if' but 'when'. I wish that I didn't have to touch the subject but I'm probably gonna have to talk about it, at least briefly."

"What subject?"

"Our fight. I'll probably have to say what I did earlier that day and that I was home alone because you had been home but left. Unless they call you up to the stand."

"If I don't get called up and they do ask you, you'll just have to say it. That's okay. I doubt they'll ask what was the reason for the fight but yeah they'll probably need to know why you were home alone."

"And not only that but I'll have to mention running into Peter at the store that day and you might also have to say what you were doing that particular day too."

"Damn. You're right. I didn't realize that, but luckily Jack already knows everything regarding that. Hopefully the judge or the other lawyer doesn't make me go into too much details."

I sigh, somewhat unconvinced. "I hate that our personal lives will be put on display."

"I know, but look at it this way: in terms of our relationship, we are in a different place now."

He grabs my left hand and runs his fingers over my ring. I smile.

"You're right. I love you, you know."

"I know."

I lean up and press my lips to his. He responds immediately. I grab the hem of his shirt and he shifts to help me lift it up. I toss it somewhere on the floor before grabbing my own shirt and pulling it off. I'm not wearing a bra but make no attempt to hide myself. I no longer have a reason to. Tobias looks at me with love and lust in his eyes. His fingers slide into my hair, and I hold on to his arms to stay steady as we press together like two blades at a stalemate. He is stronger than anyone I know, and warmer than anyone else realizes; he is a secret that I have kept, and will keep, for the rest of my life. In that moment I forget that hes another person; instead it feels like he is another part of me, just as essential as a heart or an eye or an arm. This is right.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **(cont. Tris POV)**

The next morning Tobias makes me tea and breakfast to help calm my nerves. Afterwards we stand in the kitchen as he holds me, stroking my hair and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I don't cry. I simply let his steady heartbeat soothe me as I breathe in and out. Finally I let go as he kisses my forehead.

Half an hour later I walk hand in hand with Tobias and behind Jack into the courthouse. Caleb and Christina will be here to support me. I told the others that they didn't have to come. Tobias takes a seat next to Caleb and Christina but not before hugging me tight and kissing me lovingly.

Minutes later Peter and Drew are escorted into the courtroom by the bailiff and their lawyers. Peter walks in looking smug and unfazed but Drew is a different story. He looks terrified and gaunt. Clearly prison life has taken a toll on him. I imagine maybe that's what Al looked like before he died. The thought of him hanging there almost brings me to tears but I won't shed a tear for him. I just can't forgive him. He didn't stand up to Peter. I'm not surprised if Drew was also forced by Peter to go along with this. I look back at Tobias and he seems to be thinking the same thing I am. We all rise as the judge enters.

Jack begins questioning Peter and Drew. Peter goes into this whole tale about how he thinks I still love him. Drew seems reluctant to vouch for Peter but says that Peter told him that I'd agree to a 'good time' with both of them, which I find odd considering not even Peter made an attempt to kiss me or remove my clothes. When the hearing is over for the day the judge announces that I will take the stand tomorrow.

 **A/N: I don't really know much about law/court stuff so I may rush through it. If anyone is unsatisfied with that please let me know if you have any suggestions and details you want me to add.**


	45. Chapter 44

**I have some time to get this chapter started. I hope not to take too long to get it done like the previous chapter. Im sorry for that, but please R &R. As I said before please bear with me on the court stuff. Any suggestions or corrections are appreciated. **

* * *

**Tris POV**

The next day Tobias, Jack and I walk back into the courtroom together. I'm not as nervous as I thought I would be but it's still daunting that I have to take the stand today. Jack spoke to the judge beforehand who decided that before I take the stand, Tobias would go before me. We aren't completely surprised by this decision. This judge has presided over some of Jack's cases before so they have a strictly professional relationship of sorts that is non biased. I feel a lot more comfortable that this judge is female. She is short with dark hair and dark skin. She seems gentle and kind despite her profession. When looking at her it's hard not to notice the scar on her face. It is only partially hidden by her hair. I can't help but wonder if something in her past ultimately pushed into becoming a judge.

Before the judge enters I hug Tobias again and he kisses my forehead.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Johanna Reyes presiding." The bailiff announces.

"You may be seated." She says. "Who does the prosecution call upon as a witness first?"

Jack stands. "I call Tobias Eaton to the stand."

Tobias stands and walks up to where the bailiff stands with a bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do."

"You may be seated."

Jack begins his questioning. "Mr. Eaton, please state your relationship to the plaintiff and the defendants."

"I have no direct relationship with the defendants. The plaintiff is my fiancée and was my girlfriend at the time of the incident."

"Did Ms. Prior ever mention any of the defendants to you before the attack?"

"Yes, only Mr. Hayes. I had no prior knowledge of Mr. Patterson and Mr. Cunningham before the attack."

"What did she tell you about Mr. Hayes?"

"She told me that a few years prior to us meeting, she was in a romantic relationship with him."

"Did she ever say if he was abusive in any way?"

"Yes. She said that it was mostly emotional abuse but that it became physical towards the end which prompted her to end the relationship."

"Did anything significant happen between the time when Ms. Prior first told you about Mr. Hayes and the actual attack?"

"Yes. Almost a year ago one day she and I were running separate errands and later that day she told me that she had unexpectedly run into Mr. Hayes at a grocery store and he tried to convince her to get back together with him and leave me."

"Where were you when this occurred?"

"I was at the correctional facility visiting my father who I had not had contact with in a decade."

"And what was your reaction when Ms. Prior told you about encountering Mr. Hayes?"

"Mainly, I was worried but even if I wanted to I knew I couldn't do anything about it at that time. He didn't hurt her then while in a public place with witnesses."

"So you and Ms. Prior never thought about figuring out where to find him?"

"No. She had hoped it was a one time thing. If she had known he was stalking her to find out where we lived, she would have told me."

"Let's talk about the day of the attack. What was that day like for you?"

Tobias looks at me for a brief moment and I give him a small nod.

"Well, it was a Saturday. Tris and I had gotten into an argument earlier that week and we weren't speaking to each other unless it was really important. I left mid morning on a run then I headed to the gym. Close to the end of my workout at the gym, I noticed Tris was there too. I walked over to where she was and I told her that I was heading home to shower then going to a friend's place for a couple hours. She just said that was fine so I left. When I finished my shower she was just getting home and I left to my friend's house. I was there maybe an hour. I had planned to return home and figure out with her how we could fix things between us, but that obviously didn't happen."

"What did happen?"

"When I got home and pulled into the driveway, I noticed that the front door was open so I didn't even bother opening the garage and went to see why it was open. I knew something had to be wrong because I didn't see Tris outside and I know she wouldn't leave the door open for any reason. As I got closer to the door, I heard muffled screams. I then saw the defendants, including Mr. Cunningham, pinning Tris to the ground and hitting her. Mr. Hayes had his hands around her neck. Mr. Patterson had a mask on and a mask, which Tris told me that Mr. Cunningham was wearing, was on the floor. I managed to stop all three of them and then called the police."

"Well, it seems like, no matter your relationship with Ms. Prior, you got there just in time."

I nod.

"I have no further questions your honor."

Peter and Drew's lawyer then takes his turn to ask Tobias questions. The lawyer tries to play with the idea that Tobias has hit me before. Jack interjects several times. Before I know it, it's my turn to take the stand.

 **PAGE BREAK**

I sit in the chair, rubbing my hands together and take a deep breath as Jack begins.

"Ms. Prior, Mr. Eaton said that you were unaware if Mr. Hayes was stalking you after your initial run in with him. Is that true?"

"Yes. I always make sure I am aware of my surroundings anywhere I go, especially if I am alone."

"So you had absolutely no contact with Mr. Hayes after ending that relationship and before meeting Mr. Eaton?"

"No, I did not."

"What about Mr. Cunningham and Mr. Patterson? Did you ever cross paths with them at any point after ending your relationship with Mr. Hayes?"

"Only with Mr. Cunningham. I didn't know Mr. Patterson that well even though he is a friend of Mr. Hayes. I met Mr. Cunningham not long after my relationship with Mr. Hayes ended. I was unaware until the attack that they knew each other."

"Did you consider Mr. Cunningham a friend or simply an acquaintance?"

"I thought we could be friends. He asked me out on a date once and I agreed, but after that I wasn't interested in taking it any further. I had no romantic feelings towards him. I told him so and at the time I thought he took it well. I never lead him on and frankly, I don't understand how he could have said that he was in love with me. And I know there had to be another reason that he killed himself."

"So, are you saying you don't think he would've done this on his own? That he was coerced?"

"Yes, I do think he was coerced. I knew Al wasn't that type of person to do that on his own. I guess you could say he was probably naïve. The Al I knew wouldn't hurt a fly. Mr. Hayes, however, is manipulative and usually resorts to violence and threats to get his way. Mr. Patterson probably just went along with it for fun."

"I see. Now, we've heard from Mr. Eaton a bit of what happened that day, but can you tell us, in your own words, your version of the events?"

"Of course. Well, after I got home from the gym and he left the house I was going to go upstairs to take a shower. Before I could do that the doorbell rang. I assumed it was a neighbor or someone selling something as usually the people that we know don't just show up unannounced. So I was shocked when I saw who it was."

"So what happened when you opened the door?"

"At that moment I only saw Peter in the doorway. I asked him how he knew where I lived and he said he had been keeping tabs on me and that he knew that I was currently alone. He proceeded to say that he was going to have his way with me but needed extra hands and that's when I saw Al and Drew standing behind him with masks on. Then they all grabbed me and started touching me everywhere. I got Al's mask off before they pinned me to the ground. One of them, I think Peter, had me in a chokehold. They kept hitting me as I was going in and out of consciousness then all of a sudden they stopped. I could hear screaming that I knew wasn't my own. Before I completely lost consciousness the only thing I saw was blue eyes, blue eyes that I knew belonged to my fiancé."

I look at Tobias and smile slightly and he returns it.

"So none of your attackers attempted to go beyond touching you?"

"Thankfully no. For a second I thought they would but I was saved just in time."

"Do you experience flashbacks or anything like that?"

"Occasionally I do experience nightmares related to the incident."

Jack then addresses the jury and I, like Tobias was, am questioned by the defense lawyer. Afterwards Judge Reyes announces that a verdict will be read in two days.

 **A/N: Hope this chapter was okay. Like I said before, if you have any suggestions or corrections, please let me know.**


	46. Chapter 45

**I am going to get started on this chapter. I have four days free to work on it but if I don't finish it, it'll be done some time during the week of March 18th.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

Walking into the courtroom for the third time is hitting me like a ton of bricks. Today Judge Reyes will decide the fate of my attackers and I am nervous as hell. What if this nightmare doesn't end? What if they are found not guilty? I can't help these thoughts that run through my head. Again, Tobias and Jack assure me that everything will be fine.

Judge Reyes gives Jack and the defense lawyer a chance to make final remarks. I am so grateful for everything Jack has done. Tobias was right. He is an incredible lawyer. He is a very eloquent speaker and asks the jury to do the right thing because as he tells them, no one deserves to be abused in any way, shape or form. I can't help but wonder if he said the same thing to get Marcus convicted.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity to me, Johanna asks Peter and Drew to stand.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" She asks.

One of them stands up. "Yes. We find both of the defendants guilty on all counts."

I close my eyes and sigh before opening them again. I share a smile with Tobias before turning back to look at Peter and Drew. Their respective reactions are not surprising.

"Very well. In accordance with the verdict I hereby sentence Mr. Patterson to 15 years and Mr. Hayes to 20. A permanent restraining order will go into effect upon their release. Court is adjourned." **(A/N: I know in reality sentencing is a separate thing but this fanfiction. I preferred to move things along.)**

I watch as the bailiff escorts Peter and Drew out of the courtroom. Peter is fuming while Drew hangs his head in what looks like shame.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Jack smiling at me. I smile back.

"Thank you, Jack. For everything."

"It was my pleasure, Tris. Anything you need, I'm here."

Tobias rushes over and pulls me into a fierce hug. I wrap my arms tight around his waist. Tears of relief roll down my face.

"It's over, baby. We're free." He murmurs into my hair.

He pulls back and cups my face in his hands, wiping away my tears with his thumb. He then leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to my lips.

He keeps an arm around me as we exit the courtroom following behind Jack.

"So, how about a celebratory lunch on me?" Jack says.

Tobias looks at me for confirmation and I nod.

"I know just the place." Tobias says.

Of course we find ourselves at Caesar's. Amar graciously said everything was on the house. We talked with him for a bit and gave him the news on the outcome of the case. He was happy that things ended in my favor.

"How do you feel Tris?" Jack asks me.

"Relieved. I'm glad I can finally put this behind me. I don't know if I'll ever fully comprehend what Al did and why, but I know I can't change it. He made the decision and that's that. I'm ready to move forward with my life."

"That's the only thing you need to do. Don't dwell on the past. Really, you're already moving on as you have a wedding to plan. It should be happy occasion for both of you. You two have been through so much and I am grateful that you both chose me to do this."

"I wouldn't have chosen anyone else, Jack." Tobias says. "I know I didn't tell you this before, Tris, but I had the same fears you did before and during Marcus' trial."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I was terrified of having to recount everything Marcus did to me and I was even more terrified that he'd go free. I purposefully waited years to speak up just I wouldn't have to end up an orphan. I knew that Hana would've taken me in if she knew what was going on but I just couldn't tell anyone at that time. I just had so many negative thoughts running through my head. The only solution I could come up with was waiting until I turned 18. I was this close to risking my life by trying to leave without turning him in, but I had no elaborate plan. Then that fateful night happened. I showed the judge and jury my scars. I think that's what influenced the jury's verdict. And just like he did today, Jack said similiar words to the judge and jury. I remember Marcus yelling at me as he was being lead out of the courtroom after the judge handed down his sentence. He yelled that he would do everything he could to get out of prison and that I would regret turning him in. I enlisted days later. A part of me felt like a coward for running away even though Marcus was locked up."

"You are not and never were a coward, Tobias."

"I know that now. I let Marcus' words about me being worthless get into my head, but being in the service and meeting you made me realize that I could not only do something good for the world but also be loved by somebody and make a family of my own."

"I love you, Tobias. I'll always be your family."

"And I'll always be yours, my love."

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Tobias POV**

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Tris asks me.

"Yeah. I need to do this for myself, for my friends. I want to be me when I marry you, the real me. I don't have to hide anymore. I'm free."

"Do you miss him?"

I don't need to ask who Tris is referring to. "Sometimes, yes. Sometimes I replay the last thing I said to him in my head, knowing that it was something that I never thought I'd ever say to him. I don't regret it though. I remember his doctor telling me, after he gave me the news that Marcus was dead, that I needed to let go and forgive for my own inner peace. He was right. It really was a relief forgiving Evelyn and now coming to terms with Marcus' death and forgiving him as well. And the decision to keep Marcus' name was something I really didn't hesitate in making, but I felt better talking to you and my mom about it first. Like I said before, I want our kids to carry the name."

She nods. "I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Well, I think doing this is a given any time, but we have somewhere to be the day before the wedding."

I look at her curiously before finally understanding what she means. I smile.

"I think that's a perfect idea."

 **PAGE BREAK**

"So are you ready for the best bachelor party pretty soon courtesy of _moi?_ " Zeke asks me as I watch him grill food for our barbeque at his and Shauna's house.

"As long as you stuck to what I asked, _Ezekiel_."

"Duh! I don't wanna die prematurely, thank you very much."

I roll my eyes and laugh.

"So, you're gonna surprise Tris for hers?" He asks in a quiet tone.

"Yeah. Christina said that they'll only be at the club for an hour or two since Tris doesn't like them much and then they'd go to a hotel for the night."

"Awesome. She'll definitely love the surprise."

I smile. "Yeah."

Once everyone gets their food, I stand.

"So, I have an announcement to make. And before y'all get too excited, no, Tris isn't pregnant. This is something a bit more personal for me and something I need to do before Tris and I officially get married. I know I haven't been open about my past and it isn't because I only trust Tris and not the rest of you. It's hard to explain, but it's just how I felt. It's nothing against any of you, especially Zeke and Uriah. I didn't exactly intend to spill my secrets to Tris the night we met, but it just happened."

"It's because you were in loooove!" Uriah teases, lightening the mood a little bit. We all laugh.

"Thanks Uriah. Anyway, I've been thinking about this a lot and I've come to the conclusion that getting married as 'Four' doesn't seem right. While Four is a part of who I am, the name was also a mask I wore to hide myself. For a long time I was ashamed of my past. The reason for that being my parents. My name is Tobias Eaton. My father was city councilman, Marcus Eaton. I say 'was' because he actually passed away last year. When I was 18 his name and mine made the newspapers. I called the cops on him after he drunkenly beat me unconscious. However, that wasn't the first time he beat me. He beat me almost daily since I was 6 years old. Even in my early teens I was too afraid to fight back. Sometimes I think it was just dumb luck that he was drunk that particular time. He was sentenced to life in prison. Naturally, I never visited him until I got a call last year that he was terminally ill. He died a couple weeks later. His funeral was actually the weekend before we all went to the club that time - when that incident with my ex happened."

I pause and everyone looks stunned.

"So, is that why you don't drink? Because of your father?" Christina asks.

I nod. "Obviously I wasn't 21 yet, but I was already afraid of becoming my father. Experiencing that made me realize that alcohol made it worse. You all know that I am not someone who cowers easily, but unfortunately my father held a certain power over me and was extremely emotionally abusive, always telling me that I was good for nothing. It took me a long time to realize that everything he said wasn't true, that I could be happy and be loved."

"Where was your mom during all this?" Zeke asks.

"She bailed when I was 6. Marcus beat her too and she got out. She left me with that monster. It was weeks or maybe even days after she left that Marcus found his next target in me. Right before I left for bootcamp, my mother contacted me. I saw her once before I left and I let her know when I got discharged. We are okay now. And I made amends with Marcus before he died."

"Man, Four. You've been through so much crap but you didn't let it destroy you. I can tell you without a doubt that you are not and never will be your father. I know you. Not to get all mushy, because you know that ain't my style, but I am fortunate to call you my friend and brother."

"Thanks Zeke. I feel the same way. And thank you all for not pitying me. I'll always consider you guys my family even though we aren't blood related. The bond we have is stronger than that."

We all raise our glasses and enjoy a great night. I couldn't ask for anything more.


	47. Chapter 46

**I'll admit I'm frustrated at myself for how long I took with the previous chapter. I do hope to get at least this chapter up sooner. I appreciate anyone who is still following this story. Please R &R.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

"Christina, please tell me you did not hire a stripper." I practically beg, as she, Marlene and Shauna help me get ready for my bachelorette party. Cara won't be able to make it so I invited an old childhood friend, Susan, tonight. We lost touch after she had a falling out with Caleb when we were in high school but she seems to be okay being around me now. She told me she doesn't hold a grudge against him.

"And I haven't had the best experiences at clubs, you know."

"For the thousandth time, Tris, I didn't get a stripper or the plural of that either. You can trust me. And we won't be at the club more than two hours. We still have to come back to my place afterwards to do the games and stuff before it gets late. I promise you will definitely enjoy the surprise I have planned. You have nothing to worry about, right ladies?"

Shauna and Marlene nod.

"Don't worry, Tris. Marlene and I can confirm for you that Christina is telling the truth. You will be very happy when you see what the surprise is." Shauna says.

"Okay. I believe you then."

The five of us head out to have a light lunch at a tea room. It's a nice, quaint place with a bit of privacy. We talk about the wedding and I inquire as to when my friends think the boys will follow Tobias' lead and propose. All of their relationships seem to be in a good place as well. They all laugh lightly at my questioning.

"Seriously, I still can't believe that Tobias and I are getting married before any of you as you all have been in your relationships longer than he and I have."

"Well, Zeke and Uriah have never really been the type to admit their feelings. Four wasn't either but I imagine he's different with you when we aren't around. Zeke and Uriah can be romantic when they want to, but otherwise they don't usually like to get all mushy."

I chuckle. "Yeah, I can see that. They're obviously great guys but from what I can tell in getting to know them, they like to keep things light with humor and stuff."

"Exactly. Four is usually quiet but he is always listening and observing. He's never liked being the center of attention and I guess it makes sense now considering what he's been through. He's different but somehow the three of them get along very well. And obviously you managed to break down Four's walls. You truly bring out the best in him."

"Thanks ladies. I hope one day soon we will be celebrating your weddings too."

After leaving the restaurant we head out to a nail salon and spa. At dusk we head out to the club. Luckily the heels Christina put me in aren't ridiculously high so I can still walk and dance without my feet hurting too much. After a little bit I go back to our table but see Christina on her phone likely texting someone then she gets up and walks over to the DJ booth and says something to him. She comes back to our table and sits like nothing happened. _Hmm..._

When the song that's playing ends the DJ picks up his mic and speaks.

"Ladies and gentleman, how is everyone doing tonight?" The crowd cheers. "Good, good! Well, before I play the next round of songs for you all I'd like to make a special announcement."

I look at Christina and she just smiles and shrugs her shoulders at me while winking.

"I was told that a very special young woman is celebrating her bachelorette party here tonight. I was also told that unfortunately she didn't come here to see any half naked men - or women for that matter - she just wanted to spend a fun night with her friends."

The crowd groans in disappointment.

"However, there is still gonna be a surprise for this young lady. This surprise is non traditional for a typical bachelorette party but her maid of honor informed me that this is what makes this bachelorette so happy."

Christina leads me to the center of the dance floor.

"So everyone, give it up for the groom to be!"

I turn around and my jaw drops as the crowd cheers. Tobias is standing a few feet away from me in an all black suit with a red tie. I smile from ear to ear. He has a single rose in his hand and wears the same smile as I do. He gives me the rose and pulls me to him with his free hand. I wrap my arms around his neck while his go around my waist. The DJ starts playing a slow song while the crowd whistles and cat calls at us. They go crazy when Tobias dips me and presss his lips to mine as the song ends.

"Everyone raise your glasses to the future Mr. and Mrs.!"

The crowd cheers again with glasses raised. Tobias keeps an arm around me as we walk back to our table. Before we sit down he pulls me to him in a hug as I bury my face in his chest. I am a little embarrassed but still smiling big. The girls all squeal when I finally raise my head.

"So, did you like your surprise?" Christina asks.

"Yes, I did. Thank you, ladies. Really. This was the best surprise."

"I told you that you could trust me. I knew right away that this was the perfect idea."

"It was."

"We can leave in half an hour so you two can spend more time together."

"Sounds good."

Tobias takes my hand and leads me outside, away from the noise.

"I hope tonight turned out to be everything you hoped it would. I hope you don't think I crossed any boundaries."

"Of course you didn't. I couldn't have asked for a better bachelorette party. Obviously we aren't doing everything the traditional way, but that's okay. This is what we want."

"You're right. The same goes for me for my bachelor party. No alcohol, no strippers."

"You better not." I say, teasingly.

"The only woman I wanna look at it is you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **A/N: I might add more to this chapter if I can think of something since its short.**


	48. Chapter 47

**If anyone still wants me to make the previous chapter longer, suggestions are welcome. From here on out I will attempt to make sure the timeline of events is as realistic as possible. I'll split this chapter into two parts and cover the bachelor party and bridal shower quickly. I'll cover the night before the wedding, the wedding and wedding night in the next chapter. Honeymoom will follow. I do want to cover Tobias' graduation as I did before I revamped the story. Hope that all makes sense so y'all have an idea of what's coming.**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

Probably the best decision I made was surprising Tris for her bachelorette party. I didn't think of it because I knew, traditionally, it's something that a bride shares with her female friends and sisters if she has any. When Christina told me that she wanted to do this surprise for Tris, I knew that I couldn't say no. I knew Tris wouldn't be the type to get mad about that something like that.

For my bachelor party Zeke convinced me that we go to play laser tag then to bar and billiard hall. I never thought that I would still wanna play laser tag at my age but I still agreed and the guys know that I won't be drinking. The only time I'll be drinking will be at my wedding but even then I only plan on drinking a little. Even to this day the thought of alcohol brings up memories of that night. Although I'm sure I'd have more will power than Marcus did, it's still something that does not sound at all appealing to me.

After Tris and I spend the morning in our own little bubble, I finally get up and ready. Tris and I have found a balance of spending time together and apart. I spend a significant amount of time with my mom - just the two of us. At least one a month we do something with our friends - Tris with just the girls and me with just the guys. Of course we all get together as much as we can too. Everybody has their own thing going on but we always manage to find time to get together.

I say goodbye to Tris with a lingering kiss as I head out to meet the guys for laser tag. It's crazy that the wedding is only a few months away. I'm beyond excited to spend forever with Tris.

"So laser tag, huh?" I tease Zeke, nudging his arm.

He grins and shrugs. "I thought why the hell not? It isn't just for kids."

"I certainly don't mind. Come to think of it, I haven't touched a real gun in years."

"I figured. That's kind of the reason why I thought we should do this instead. I know I never really asked you about it."

"It's alright, man. I don't mean to avoid the topic, but I guess I have tried to block all that out. I'd only use a gun now if I absolutely had to. To protect Tris and my children."

"Understandable. And kids, huh?

I smile. "Yeah. Tris and I have had conversations about it. We'll probably wait a few more years, but it's something we both want. I didn't think I'd ever want kids after what Marcus did to me, but Tris changed my mind. I know she will be by my side if I screw up."

"Psh! You won't screw up, Tobias. You will be an amazing father. No parent is perfect, but you will be the best father that you can be and I know you will never hurt them like you were hurt by your dad. If I have to keep reminding you that you aren't your father, then I will."

"Thanks, Zeke."

We end up meeting a group of guys around our age and agree on a best of 5 games. We end up winning four, which we can't help but find hilarious and ironic, and afterwards head out to the bar.

 **PAGE BREAK**

We're all sitting at the bar, me with only a glass of ice water. The bartender comes over to me.

"Are you sure that's all you want? Aren't you celebrating your bachelor party?" He asks me.

"Yeah, but I don't drink. I made that decision even before I turned 21."

"Really? Wow. Bad experience?"

I nod.

"Were you in a car accident with a drunk driver or something?"

I shake my head.

"Is your old man a drinker?

"Was, but alcohol actually didn't kill him. He, uh, beat me daily when I was a kid. The very last time he did it, he was drunk."

"I'm sorry, man. I get it though. If you need anything else, let me know. Name is Matthew."

"Thanks."

We play a few rounds of pool and darts afterwards. I'm really glad with how the day turned out.

 **PAGE BREAK**

 **Tris POV**

My bridal shower is in full swing. The girls and Evelyn have done a beautiful job with everything. I couldn't ask for anything more.

"Only a couple months left. Are you excited?" Christina asks me.

"Of course. I'm relieved that everything is pretty much ready. I have one or two more fittings for my dress."

"You definitely picked the perfect one. Tobias probably won't be able to take his eyes or his hands off of you when he sees you in it."

I blush. "Hopefully everything will go off without a hitch, but even so, all that matters is that we get married."

"Exactly. I know I've said this a million times but I'm happy for you, Tris. You found a great guy who loves you unconditionally."

"I know. And thank you. Big or small, you played a role in all this and I am grateful to have you as my best friend."

"I am too, Tris."

I get a lot of gifts that will be useful for Tobias and I. In a not surprising move, Christina gifts me lingerie. She says I'll have to wear it under my dress to surprise Tobias on our wedding night. I roll my eyes and blush but thank her all the same.

After most everyone has left I walk up to Evelyn.

"Thank you, Evelyn, for all your hard work helping put this together. It was really beautiful."

"You are very welcome, Tris. Thank you for letting me be a part of it."

"Of course, Evelyn. We are going to be family soon and I, just as much as Tobias does, want you to be a part of everything possible. When Tobias and I have children, I want you to be there, upfront and center."

"Thank you, Tris. And I hope you don't wait too long to make me a grandma."

"We won't. We do wanna enjoy the first few years of our marriage just the two of us, but we know that children will be in our future."

"That sounds like a good plan. I think any newlywed couple would want to spend a year or two getting settled into married life. The first year is the hardest but I have no doubt that you and Tobias will be okay. A marriage isn't just about being in love but clearly you and Tobias know that."

"We do. There's trust and respect and passion, but obviously you know that things haven't been easy for us and we know that they won't always be but we are both committed to each other. We made the promise to always fight for our relationship and communicate if something is bothering one of us."

"That's how it should be. I'm sure you snd Tobias will get through any obstacles thrown your way. I'm glad he chose you."

I smile and am truly grateful for Evelyn's words. I think she and I understand each other now.


	49. Chapter 48

**Before** **I get into this chapter, I'd like to address a guest review I just got. I'd prefer to do it privately but of course that's impossible with guest reviews. I think I've said before that I am not a professional writer and am writing fanfics for fun. I have no intention to publish my stories outside of this website. I know my stories have plenty of mistakes whether its grammar or the writing is cheesy or even continuity errors. I do not think that my use of quotes from the original source is plagiarism and I do not think I am the only fanfic writer who has used quotes from the original source. My stories thus far are only Divergent fanfics and I mostly only read Divergent fanfics and some of the stories I've read, no matter their plot (if its modern/AU or set within the original story like a "no war" story etc), have used a quote here or there in the story. If I think a quote will fit into a particular place then I'll use it as it is in the original source or paraphrase it. If anyone else has an issue with this please PM me.**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

I can't believe I am getting married tomorrow. It feels so surreal. I never in my wildest dreams imagined that I'd love somebody as much as I love Tris and now be hours away from getting married.

She and I passed another semester with flying colors and I'm officially one year away from graduating while Tris will graduate the year after. I still haven't decided if I am gonna get a four year degree especially if Tris and I decide to start a family within the next few years. Either way, I am glad that I'll have some sort of degree.

I walk up behind Tris, who is standing in front of the mirror looking radiant in an off white dress and applying light makeup for the rehearsal dinner, and wrap my arms around her and bring my lips to her neck then her ear.

"Tomorrow you'll officially be Mrs. Eaton," I whisper.

I feel her shudder which brings a smirk to my face as she reaches an arm back and brings her hand to the side of my head. She turns around in my embrace and presses her lips to mine. She smiles when we pull away and reapplies her lipgloss.

"I'm already yours forever, an Eaton or not."

"True, but I will be extra happy when you're finally carrying my name."

"I know. Can we just elope right now?"

I laugh. "Too late now. Besides, I wanna see you in your dress so that I know I'll be able to take it off of you tomorrow night."

She giggles. "Tobias Eaton, you tease!"

I smirk and shrug. "What? It's tradition, isn't it?"

She roll her eyes at me but smiles. "Whatever you say, babe."

"I'm gonna miss you tonight though."

"Same here. I think it'll be hard sleeping without you next to me but luckily it's only one night."

"True. I wasn't very fond of tossing and turning every night when...you know."

"I know. Neither was I. How about right now even before we are officially married we make a promise to each other?"

"What kind of promise?"

"That no matter how hard things get, no matter how big or small any arguments between us are, we will never go to sleep angry with each other."

I smile. "Deal."

"Hopefully we both can get some sleep tonight. Although, you're lucky that none of the guys will kill you if they actually notice that you didn't sleep well."

I chuckle. "Good luck with that."

"We should get going. I'll finish getting ready when we get back but I wanted to look nice for our visit to the cemetery."

"You look beautiful, babe."

 **PAGE BREAK**

We arrive at the cemetery with flowers for Andrew, Natalie and Marcus. I've come a few times on my own to visit Marcus and with Evelyn as well. It's not such a weird feeling for me coming here anymore. I try not to think of it as a body underground. I always hope that Marcus is in a better place wherever that may be.

We walk hand in hand to Andrew and Natalie's grave first. Tris place the flowers down and steps back a little. I wrap my arm around her and rub her back as she takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Now more than ever I wish you both were here with me. I wanted to tell you that Tobias and I are getting married tomorrow. Mom, I wish you had been here to help me plan all this and watch me put on my dress tomorrow. Dad, I wish you were here to walk me down the aisle and dance the father daughter dance with me. But I know you'll be looking down on me tomorrow. I will be thinking of you both."

I decide to speak. "Mr. and Mrs. Prior, I wish I had gotten the chance to meet you. When Tris first brought me here I made you a promise that I would take care of her. Tomorrow I'll be making the promise to her and to you that I'll take care of her and love her for the rest of my life. I won't let you down."

Tris looks up at me and smiles. I smile back. After another moment I take her hand and we walk to Marcus' grave. I set the flowers down and speak just as Tris did to her parents.

"Dad, I hope you're at peace. I just want you to know that I'll never forget our last conversation. When Tris and I have children, the most important lesson I will teach them is forgiveness. One day, when they're old enough I'll bring them to meet you. I'm sure we will meet again one day."

 **PAGE BREAK**

The rehearsal goes well and everybody seems to know what to do tomorrow. Luckily the aisle is wide enough so both Jack and Amar can escort Tris. It's really amazing to see from my end how happy Jack and Amar are for Tris and for me. It's also surreal that my mom will be escorting me. I'm grateful that she is here with me. She is also giving Tris a lot of support and Hana has been there for Tris too. Tris will be honoring her parents in some way tomorrow.

When we get home from dinner I gather everything I need and load it in my car. The girls are all spending the night with Tris so they don't have to rush to come over tomorrow morning to help her and then take photos. I walk into the living area where they are all gathered with bags of stuff.

"Alright ladies, well, I guess I'll be heading out now. Take care of my girl and don't torture her too much. Make sure she gets to the wedding in one piece or I'll castrate your boyfriends."

They all nod and I see Tris smirk. Tris walks with me out to the car and I put the last of my things inside before turning to face her.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." **(A/N: My use of that quote doesn't mean anything bad will happen. I just thought that was a good place for it.)**

I lean down and press my lips to hers. When we pull I hold her tight for a moment before letting go. I drive away excited for tomorrow and excited for our future.


	50. Chapter 49

**I'm back! I know it's been more than a month since I updated but I am excited to get this chapter started. I know you all have been waiting for the wedding. So hopefully by the time this chapter is done it'll meet your expectations. I've decided to end this story soon. I'm planning on adding an epilogue. I don't know yet what my next story could be but I might wanna explore other pairings/couples within the Divergent world. I know hardcore fans love FourTris but I want to try some others, even the "weird" ones (by weird I mean: guy/guy, girl/girl etc) if that's okay. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

I wake up the next morning with a smile on my face. Today I get to marry the love of my life. When my parents died, I didn't know what the future held for me, what I wanted to do in my personal and professional life. I needed them here with me to give me advice and guide me where I needed to go. But maybe they really have always been there for me. Maybe somehow they are the reason I met and fell in love with Tobias. Like they sent him to me.

I get out of bed and head to the bathroom and turn on the shower. The warm water calms me. I'm not at all nervous to get married but I am nervous that I'll fall in my high heels or mess up my vows. There is so much I wanna say that it was hard putting it into words on a piece of paper. My love for Tobias is more than words can describe.

I put on comfy, casual clothes before exiting the bathroom. I use my towel to gently dry my hair. When I come out of the bathroom I see Christina coming up the stairs. When she gets to the top she smiles and pulls me in for a hug.

"Big day today." She states.

I nod, smiling. Suddenly I find myself unable to speak for fear of getting emotional. Seeing my eyes water Christina pulls me in for another hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Tris. You found an amazing guy. I'm sure your parents would've loved Tobias."

"Me too. And thank you for everything, Christina. Without my mom I wasn't sure I could go through with all of this so to have your support means a lot to me."

"Your parents would be so proud of who you've become and who you've chosen to spend your life with. I have no doubt they'll be here with you today, watching over you."

"I know. It's as if I can feel their presence here with me."

She smiles. "Let's get you ready. The girls and I will make sure you are the most beautiful bride."

After having a light breakfast someone arrives to do my hair and makeup. When it's time to put my dress on, I get a little emotional. One way that I am honoring my parents is by wearing some of my mother's jewelry. She didn't have a lot but what she did have was very special to her. She always told me that eventually all of her jewelry would be mine that I could pass down to my daughter when the time comes but I didn't I'd be using it this soon.

The photographer arrives soon after. I myself made sure that it wouldn't take a long time for all the girls to get their hair and makeup done, especially Christina, but they know that I'm the focus of today so they were ready in a decent amount of time.

I thought a lot on whether I wanted a church wedding or not. I didn't grow up going to church every Sunday, but my parents still made sure that Caleb and I knew what religion was and what it meant to be part of one. It'd be easy to say I've given up on believing anything when I lost my parents but that's not entirely true. I know that they wouldn't want me to live like that. While I know I will never get the answer to why they were taken from me, I firmly believe that they aren't completely gone. Tobias told me this once too about Marcus. He doesn't believe that Marcus is now just a body decaying underground. So ultimately I chose not to have a church wedding. Tobias didn't mind and understood my reasoning. We both agreed that as long as we get married, that's all that matters. We spent a good amount of time looking and as soon as we found the location we both knew that we didn't wanna get married anywhere else. It's a beautiful outdoor location at resort that includes a hotel on the property where we will hold the reception and also spending our wedding night. The weather is perfect and I know this day will be perfect.

My excitement grows as the girls and I pile into the limo taking us to the resort. We are immediately shown to a private room. A few minutes later there's a knock on the door. Christina opens it and Evelyn is standing on the other side. She walks towards me and gives me a gentle hug.

"You look beautiful, Tris."

"Thank you, Evelyn. I'm grateful that you're here today."

"Thank you. I am too. I know you and Tobias will make each other happy for a very long time."

I smile. "You've helped me so much with planning all this and your presence here today makes the absence of my parents sting a little less. I'm glad that you're here for Tobias and for me."

"I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else. I'm thankful to have my son back."

I don't say anything, only smile.

Well, I better get back to Tobias. Caleb is on his way down. He should be here any minute."

I nod and she leaves. A few minutes later there's another knock on the door. Caleb enters and smiles when he sees me.

"Beatrice, you look amazing."

"Thank you, Caleb. You don't look too bad yourself."

He smirks at me as I adjust his tie. "I am so happy for you and very proud of you. Mom and Dad would've been too."

"I wish they were here."

"Me too, but we have each other, right?"

"Absolutely. I'll always be your little sister."

"Well, let's get you married then, but before I go I have something to deliver to you."

He pulls a folded piece of paper out of his suit jacket. I take it before Christina hands him the envelope sitting on the table. He replaces the one he gave me with that one inside his suit jacket.

He gives me a hug. "See you in a bit. Don't be nervous, everything will be perfect. I love you, sis."

"Love you too, Caleb. And thank you."

As soon as he leaves I sit at the table and unfold the paper in my hand and recognize Tobias' handwriting. I begin to read.

 _To my beautiful Tris,_

 _Our day is finally here. I love you more than words in this letter and in my vows can say. I can't wait to see you. Today we begin our own piece of forever together. I can't wait to call you my wife._

 _I love you,_

 _Tobias_

I gently dab my eyes before the tears fall. I can't believe this amazing man will be my husband soon. I love him so much.

I put the letter in my bag that holds my extra clothes for tomorrow and Susan takes it to our suite for me before heading down to the ceremony.

There's soon another knock on the door and in walk Amar and Jack. I stand and smooth my dress, knowing it's time to go.

"It's time, Tris. Are you ready?"

I take a deep breath and smile. "Yes."

I take both of their arms. All the girls walk ahead of us as we head out to the courtyard. Christina hands me my bouquet and squeezes my hand before taking her place in front of me as we get to the double doors. The doors open and Marlene, Cara, Shauna and Christina begin to walk through. When Christina is inside, the doors close.

I take a deep breath and look from Amar to Jack who both give me an encouraging smile. The door finally opens again and I don't look anywhere except straight ahead. There he stands looking as handsome as ever with a huge smile on his face. All the nervousness within me melts away because I know I don't need to be nervous about marrying the man I love.

As we get closer I can see that Tobias' eyes are watery. Mine are a little as well. Finally we stop. I turn to Amar then Jack as they hug me and then they each hug Tobias. Tobias holds his hand out to me and I take it. We face each other as the minister starts speaking.

"Good afternoon and welcome. We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Tobias and Beatrice. We celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and support their decision to commit themselves to one another. Who gives the bride in marriage to this man?"

"I do, as her brother." Caleb says.

"And we do as well, in the place of her father." Amar says, gesturing to himself and Jack.

"Very well," The minister says. "Today Tobias and Beatrice are taking the first step of their new beginning; their new life together. The ability and desire for one human being to love another is perhaps the most precious and fulfilling gift that has bedn entrusted to us. It is an all consuming task, a lifelong endeavor - the journey we've been preparing for all of our lives. Loving someone is a reason to stretch beyond our limits, to become more for the sake of the other. It is to look into the soul of your beloved and accept what you see. Loving is the ultimate commitment which challenges humans to become all that we are meant to be. As they join in marriage today, Tobias and Beatrice are announcing to the world that they are welcoming that challenge."

Tobias and I smile at each other and he squeezes my hands gently.

"You've both written your own vows. Let's start with the bride."

I turn and hand Christina my bouquet. I turn back and take a deep breath and look into Tobias' beautiful blue eyes that are filled with love.

"Tobias, when we met I wasn't looking for love or for a serious relationship. But something changed the moment I saw you. When we saw each other again later that night I knew it wasn't a coincidence. Like we were meant to meet each other. I wasn't afraid to be open with you about my life and my past which was something I never did with anybody else. Something in me knew that I could trust you and to my surprise you did the same with me. I think first and foremost you are my best friend. Someone I can count on, someone who will tell me all the good things about myself when I get discouraged and don't believe it myself. After losing my parents I didn't know what to do, but I've come to realize that they've always been here with me. They lead me to you. Tobias, I promise to love you and honor you, to be by your side in good times and in bad. We made a promise once to always fight for each other and that's what we will do every day for the rest of our lives. You're the best man I've ever known. I stand before you today happier than I've ever been. As I have given you my hand to hold, so do I give you my life to keep. I love you so much."

He smiles and wipes my tears.

"Beatrice, before I met you I was just a shell of a man. I was living half a life. When I came home from war I felt so alone but then I met you. I will never forget being captivated by your beautiful eyes. You were unlike any girl I had ever met before. I want you to know that I will always choose you. You make me want to be better, for myself and for you. You have already done so much for me and I know it's because you love me. If it weren't for you I might've never reconciled with my mother and father. You've taught me what it means to forgive rather than live with hate. Beatrice, I promise to love you and cherish you, to protect you and hold you. I am honored to become your husband and I love you more than anything."

We exchange the rings and I do's and finally the minister says the words I've been so anxious to hear.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Tobias, you may kiss your bride."

We close the gap between us as my hands go around his neck and his around my waist. He dips me slightly before we break the kiss. We turn to see everyone smiling and cheering.

We are finally married.

 **A/N: Hope y'all loved this chapter. They're married! I had to do a bit of research for this chapter lol and I actually got a line of Tris' vows from a real, televised celebrity wedding. The line was the "hand to hold/life to keep" line. In reality, only the groom was the celebrity, not the bride but I loved her vows too specifically because of that line. Next chapter will be up hopefully soon.**


	51. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 coming soon...**

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

As soon as our lips touch it's as if the world around us has disappeared and it's only Tris and I. It's official: we are married. This is truly the best moment of my life. I'm not sure how much time passes before I dip Tris back briefly before setting her straight again and we break our first kiss as husband and wife. We smile at each other before turning to face the cheers from our family and friends. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Zeke grinning at me. I look out at the crowd again and see my mother smiling, with tears in her eyes. I know today wouldn't have been the same without her.

Finally I take Tris' hand in mine and we walk up the aisle. I stop briefly in front of my mother who gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smile at her, a silent thank you. We walk into a private room to have a moment to ourselves. We stare at each other smiling and speechless.

"I love you, _Mrs. Eaton."_ I finally say, putting emphasis on her new name.

She grins at me. "I love you too. And I quite like the sound of my new name, especially coming from my _husband's_ lips."

I kiss her briefly. "We should get back out there."

"Yeah. Christina is probably waiting to crush me with a hug."

I chuckle. "My mom will probably do the same to me."

"I'm glad she was here."

"Honestly, I don't think it would've been the same without her."

Tris places a hand on my cheek and smiles. We walk out of the room hand in hand to everyone gathered in the courtyard. When they start to notice us they begin to cheer again. Christina runs up to Tris pulling her away from me as I turn and step towards my mother and give her a hug.

"Thanks for everything, mom."

"I'm very proud of you, Tobias. I know you and Tris will have a long and happy marriage."

I smile and hug her again before making my way over to Hana to give her a hug as well. She's always been like a second mother to me and has even said that I am like her third son.

Soon after we are called for pictures as all of our guests continue to mingle around the courtyard enjoying drinks and appetizers. The property is actually really beautiful which the photographer is excited about and makes sure to get really good shots. There is so much greenery and even a little pond.

Finally we make our way back as the reception is about to start. When all of our guests are finally inside the reception hall, we all line up outside the door. One by one the DJ announces each member of our bridal party. When Zeke and Christina enter the door closes for a few seconds then opens again as the DJ announces Tris and I. As we walk in all I hear is loud cheers.

We are able to sit down and eat despite all the chaos of people congratulating us. The food is amazing and I also can't help but stare at the huge Dauntless cake Amar ordered for us. He also ordered smaller versions of the other desserts on the menu at Caesar's for everyone to enjoy.

The DJ gets everyones attention to announce that it's time for Tris and I to have our first dance. I take Tris' hand and lead her to the middle of the dance floor. My hands go around her waist while hers snake around my neck as the song starts.

"I don't think I've told you how absolutely beautiful you look." I say close to her ear.

I feel her shiver from my breath on her skin. She smiles shyly. "Thank you." She whispers.

I notice she looks a little uncomfortable and I immediately know why.

"Don't look at them. Pretend they're not here. Just focus on me. I've got you."

Finally she meets my eyes and smiles. We continue to sway to the music not looking anywhere else but at each other. I kiss her forehead then finally her lips as the song ends. We previously told the DJ that there was gonna be two father-daughter dances and two mother-son dances to even it out so he announces next the first of the two father-daughter dances as well as the first mother-son dance.

Evelyn joins me on the dance floor as Amar takes his turn first with Tris. When the song ends Hana takes Evelyn's place with me as Tris dances with Jack.

When we all sit down again the DJ gives a microphone to Zeke who will deliver his best man's speech. I warned him that he better not embarrass me. He laughed but assured me that he wouldn't.

"Hello everyone. For those who don't know me I'm Tobias' best friend. I was given very strict instructions not to say anything embarrassing and since Tobias is basically like this bad ass former military guy, I knew I had to obey. Tobias is more than my friend though. He's basically my older brother. The truth is that when we were teenagers I probably dragged him on way too many double dates that were disastrous for him. Then he up and leaves me to join the military. I hoped everyday that he'd come back. I missed my best friend, my brother. As sappy as it sounds, I couldn't have been happier when he came home. Then he met Tris and did it totally on his own. When he told me that he had met someone I'll admit I was a little shocked. The way he talked about her though I knew something had to be special about this girl. When we all finally got the chance to meet her, she exceeded my expectations. Tris not only had outer beauty but inner beauty as well. She has brought out a side of Tobias that I had never seen before. She has helped him be the best person that he can be. So, I just hope that Tobias and Tris have a long and happy marriage and life together. Cheers!"

Everyone raises their glasses and Zeke and I share a brotherly hug. He then hands the microphone to Christina.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm Christina. Tris and I somehow became friends despite having little in common but I couldn't have asked for a better friend than her. She is truly an amazing person with so many amazing qualities. Sometimes she doesn't see how amazing she is but I guess a lot of us have that insecurity at times. We've shared a lot of memories together, good and bad, but we've always stuck by each other. We have opposite personalities but I think we balance each other out. What I love about Tris is how selfless and strong she is. I'll never forget the night she told me that she met Tobias. She and I had dinner plans then I ended up getting sick but still encouraged her to go out. While she didn't take me seriously, I told her that maybe she'd meet someone. And yeah maybe sometimes I say ridiculous things but I said that because I wanted her to find happiness and it turns out that she did. I saw just how in love with Tobias that Tris became and I know that no matter what their love will stand the test of time. So cheers to the bride and groom!"

We raise our glasses again and Tris smiles and hugs Christina. Afterwards its time for the bouquet and garter toss. All the girls line up to catch the bouquet and Shauna catches it. I see a little disappointment in Christina's eyes but she's still smiling as Will comes up to her and kisses her cheek. Zeke looks a little terrified but still grins huge. I give him a look that says "you better catch this garter." He nods at me as I walk onto the dancefloor and all the guys gather a few feet behind me. I fling the garter over my shoulder and hear the guys scrambling to catch it. I turn around just in time to see Zeke holding it above his head and yelling. The photographer then has Tris and I take a photo with Zeke and Shauna. I walk up to Zeke and whisper in his ear.

"You better not wait too much longer."

"I know. I think it's definitely time. I don't wanna marry anyone else and I also really don't wanna be dating around anymore."

I clap him on the shoulder. "Proud of you, buddy."

I take Tris' hand and we walk over to the cake and both hold the knife as we cut it. Tris smears a little frosting on my lips and kisses it off but keeps it PG due to our audience and I do the same and also smear some on her cheeks. We make our way back to our seats as the DJ announces that the dancefloor is open and begins playing a song.

Tris and I make our way to all the tables thanking everyone then she pulls me onto the dancefloor. We dance a few songs and I take Tris' heels off for her.

When it's time for us to leave a few people give us one last hug. Christina tells Tris that our suite is ready. I hug my mom and Hana again before saying goodbye to Zeke and the boys. Zeke gives me wink, telling me to have fun. I almost roll my eyes but I can't help but grin a little at the thought of spending my wedding night with my beautiful wife.

I take Tris' hand and lead her out the door as everyone cheers. We take the elevator up to our suite. The hallway is quiet. I take out the keycard and open the door. We step inside and see that the room is somewhat dark but lit up with candles everywhere. Walking further in we see that the bed has rose petals lined up in the shape of a heart over it. There's also a bucket of ice with a champagne bottle inside, two glasses, and a small plate of chocolate strawberries on the table across from the bed.

"Wow! This is all so beautiful." Tris exclaims.

I nod. Even I have to admit that the girls outdid themselves.

"So, would you like some champagne, Mrs. Eaton?"

"Yes, please."

I pop open the bottle luckily without making a mess and pour it in both glasses.

"What shall we toast to?"

"Well, I wanna toast to my gorgeous wife who was crazy enough to marry me and also toast to a beautiful life together."

"Then I wanna toast to my handsome husband who is the best person I've ever known and who I can't wait to start a family with."

We smile at each other and clink our glasses together. After taking a sip I grab a strawberry and bring it close to Tris' mouth, teasing her a little bit.

"Tobias, stop teasing!" She giggles.

I smirk before finally letting her bite into the strawberry. After swallowing it she takes a strawberry and holds it in front of me. I open my mouth just as she pulls it back and bites it. I scowl but smile.

"That wasn't very nice, Mrs. Eaton." I scold, playfully.

"Who said I was nice? Besides, two can play that game."

She holds out the bitten strawberry again and finally lets me eat the rest.

I grab another, hold it up and look from Tris to the strawberry then pop the whole thing in my mouth and grin at her as I chew. She rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm not very nice either." I whisper in her ear. She shoves me lightly in response.

We finish our champagne and I set the empty glasses back on the table. Tris stands and smirks at me again.

"Would you be so kind, Mr. Eaton?" She asks, gesturing to her dress.

I smirk and stand up as she turns around. I begin slowly untying her dress, starting from the top. I kiss one of her exposed shoulders and the side of her neck. I let her dress drop to the floor once I get all the ties undone. She carefully steps out and picks up the dress, gently draping it over the chair. She stands in nothing but her white lingerie undergarments which I'm guessing the girls, specifically Christina, made her wear. Before I can continue she tugs at my suit jacket and I shrug it off my shoulders. She untucks my white dress shirt and begins unbuttoning it. Once it's off she reaches for the hem of my white undershirt, lifting it over my head. Her hands trail down my torso to my pants. She unbuttons them and pulls them down. I step out of them. We move to the bed and carefully remove the rose petals before getting underneath the sheets. Finally our lips meet. We remove the rest of our clothes and get lost in each other. Definitely the perfect ending to a perfect day.

 **A/N: So this chapter took me a while but now it's done. I wanted to add as many details as possible so hopefully it's not too overly detailed. Being too detailed may be a general flaw of mine and it sometimes makes it difficult to write which is why I take my time with these chapters. Hopefully I can improve on that for future fanfics that I write. Next chapter coming as soon as possible.**


	52. Chapter 51

**Would definitely appreciate reviews on the previous chapter. I haven't thought this chapter through much and wasn't sure if I wanted to do the standard, cliché tropical destination honeymoon that I see in a lot of FourTris fanfics. If y'all want me to, I will. Otherwise suggestions are welcome. Therefore, it might take me a while to complete this chapter. Ive appreciated and will continue to appreciate your patience with me.**

* * *

 **Tris POV**

The next morning I wake to feather light touches against my skin. I open my eyes and smile when I see Tobias propped up on one elbow and using his other hand to gently caress my face and down to my arm.

"Good morning." I say.

"Good morning, indeed, my beautiful wife."

I smile as he leans down to kiss me full on the lips. He breaks the kiss too soon for my liking. I pout.

He chuckles as he skims his thumb over my cheek. "Room service will be delivering a complementary breakfast to us in a bit."

"That sounds wonderful."

I gently push him back down on the bed as I roll on top of him, well aware that we are both still naked but not caring. After all, he is my husband now. His hands find my hips and I bring my mouth to his. I lose track of how long we stay like this. A knock on the door breaks us from our bubble. I roll off of Tobias as he gets up from the bed. I admire his form as he walks to the bathroom and puts on one of the white robes hanging on the door. I bite my lip as I watch him. When he turns back he sees me and smirks.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Very much so."

He snorts as he walks to the door. I hear him thank the bellhop and then close the door. He brings the tray in and sets it on the table in the corner of the room. The food smells absolutely delicious and there is a lot. We have an assortment of eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, potatoes and fruit as well as coffee and orange juice. I grab clean underwear from my bag and pick up Tobias' white, button up dress shirt from the floor and put it on. He smirks again when he sees me put it on.

"I love it when you wear my clothes."

"I love wearing your clothes."

"What's mine is yours."

"You got that right."

We fill up our plates and start eating in silence. To be honest I think we are both starving after our activities last night. I chuckle as Tobias practically shoves a pancake in his mouth.

"Slow down. Geez." I say through a small laugh. He grins at me.

He chews and swallows before speaking. "What? You must be as hungry as I am after last night."

"Well yeah, but I'm not a human vacuum. I still love you though."

"I love you more."

"I think we are equal in that department." I say as I spear a piece of fruit with my fork. "I can't wait until we are on our honeymoon."

"Me neither. What do you say we shower before we go home?"

I smirk. "I'd never say no to that."

He pulls me off the bed and leads me to the bathroom. An hour and a half later we head home.

 **PAGE BREAK**

After a pretty smooth process of checking in and going through security at the airport, Tobias and I finally board our plane to Hawaii. We left a big pile of wedding gifts on the floor at home with plans to open everything when we return.

We discussed a few different options for our honeymoon destination before ultimately agreeing that we wanted to go to the beach. We agreed that one day we would like to travel to Europe possibly for one of our anniversaries.

We find two open seats together and sit. Tobias sits in the aisle seat. It somewhat alleviates his fear of confinement, but not completely. The plane itself still presents the feeling of a small space for him. As soon as we put our seatbelts on I grab his hand and he smiles at me. After the flight attendants go through the standard emergency procedure, the plane begins to pull away from the gate. It taxis ( **A/N: Hope I spelled and used that correctly, if not please correct me)** towards the runway then stops, waiting to be cleared for take off. I squeeze Tobias' hand and tell him to relax and close his eyes. He does as soon as the captain says that we've been cleared for take off. The plane starts moving slowly then in a matter of seconds starts speeding down the runway then lifts off the ground smoothly. It takes another few seconds to level out and I am still holding on to Tobias' hand as I hear him slowly breathe in and out. Once the plane is in the air and the noise subsides Tobias finally opens his eyes. He turns and smiles at me with those bright, beautiful blue eyes.

We spend the flight talking about what we wanna do and see in Hawaii besides going to the beach. We will spend some time on the main island and also Maui and Oahu. A few weeks ago we looked into the various activites and tourist sites offered in each place. There is one thing that I wanna do while we are there and hopefully I can convince Tobias to do it with me because it sounds like a lot of fun.

Before we know it the pilot announces that we will be landing shortly. I can tell that Tobias is eager to get off the plane but I don't think his fear is the only reason. We are both definitely excited to spend our honeymoon here together. I grab his hand again as the plane begins to descend and the city and ocean are clear in view from the windows. I tell Tobias to open his eyes for a second so he can see how beautiful and calm the ocean looks from up here. He does and smiles at me and manages to keep his eyes open as the plane nears then finally touches the ground. It jerks forward slightly but it is an otherwise smooth landing. Once it reaches the gate we wait patiently to get off as everyone, including us, gathers their carry on luggage. We let a few peopls go by before leaving our seats and walking off the plane. We thank the flight attendants and the captain as we pass. We follow the signs and people down to baggage claim. We only have to wait a couple minutes for our bags to come out and then we head to the car rental place. We thought it would be fun to rent a jeep without a top so we can enjoy the view and weather better.

It takes us about half an hour to get all the paperwork done and we are given the keys and shown to the car. Although our phones have GPS, we are also given a map and a tour guide brochure. Our hotel isn't very far away and is right next to the beach so we won't have to walk far. Tobias parks in front of the hotel and kisses me briefly before going inside to check us in. I wait patiently inside the car. A couple minutes later he returns to car with a grin on his face and parks the car in the lot. We exit the gather our luggage and walk inside. We walk towards the elevator and I squeeze Tobias' hand reassuringly as the door opens and we step inside the metal box. Tobias presses the number for our floor and I snort when I see that he pressed the number four. He smirks at me as the elevator begins its ascent. Luckily no one is in here with us otherwise Tobias would be more uncomfortable than he already is. Finally the elevator reaches our floor. We walk a little ways down the hall until Tobias stops in front of room number 406. He sets his luggage down and inserts the key card. When he opens the door he pushes it against the magnetic door stop and turns back to me. He bends down and picks me up bridal style and carries me over the threshold. I squeal in delight. I gasp when we are inside. The room is actually a suite with an oceanfront view. It's basically like an apartment. The main sitting area includes a table with chairs and a small couch and a TV. Off to one side is the kitchenette with cabinets, a stovetop and sink. On the other side is the bedroom. We walk there first and it is seriously the nicest room I've ever been in. The bed is huge - likely a king size - and there is another TV and small table. I look into the bathroom and it is spotless with a beautiful countertop and mirror. The tub is also jacuzzi style. I definitely wanna try it out. I walk back into the bedroom and sit on the bed.

"This is seriously amazing. I don't think I have other words to describe it."

"I know." Tobias says as he sits down next to me. "Let's rest a bit then we can go find somewhere to eat. The receptionist told me about the restaurants inside the hotel so we can stay here to eat if you want then we can head down to the beach."

"That sounds like a good idea."

 **PAGE BREAK**

After we rest and freshen up we head back down to the first floor. We follow the signs until we reach a restaurant that is open for lunch. We are seated fairly quickly. We order our drinks and look over the menu. We are excited to try Hawaiian cuisine. We spend about an hour eating and talking.

When we are done we head back to our room to change. Christina had insisted on helping me pack my bathing suit and lingerie items. I settled on bringing two different bathing suits: a two piece and a one piece both purchased at Victoria's Secret. The one piece isn't too provocative but still something I don't normally own. I decide to wear that instead of the two piece. I put on a skirt over it thats not completely see through but nice for the beach. When I walk out of the bathroom, Tobias looks up at me from where he's sitting on the bed wearing swim trunks and a Hawaiian, beach themed shirt. He grins and stands up, stepping towards me and placing his hands on my waist before kissing me. I melt into him. I blush when he pulls away and kisses my forehead. We gather a bag to take with us with water bottles, lotion and snacks as well as towels before heading out the door.

We don't have to walk far to get the beach. Thankfully and surprisingly it's not too crowded. We find two open lounge chairs and set our things down. We take turns helping each other put the lotion on our bodies. We try not to get too carried away but I, in particular, can't help the small noise of pleasure that escapes my mouth. Tobias just chuckles. When it's my turn to put lotion on him I take my sweet time tracing the tattoo on his back, from the symbols in the middle to the flames that hug his rib cage. It still amazes me how fascinating the tattoo is. A thought crosses my mind that I should get another tattoo one day. And I think I know exactly what I would get.

After enjoying the view for a while from where we are sitting Tobias stands and holds his hand out to me. I smile as I take it. We aren't too worried about our things so we just leave them where they are. We walk down to where the water meets the sand and let our feet get wet. Tobias pulls me towards him and wraps his hands around my waist. It feels as if we are the only two standing here as he leans down and kisses me. Our honeymoon is starting off in the best way possible.

 **A/N: Took me forever (sorry about that) but this chapter is now complete.**


	53. Chapter 52

**Will be working on this chapter. Sorry for the delay on the previous one.**


End file.
